Jakes Secret
by LolaGirl14
Summary: This is not related to OG. Working on something else now. Hope you enjoy it. But I did have a certain man in mind for Jake. ;o) I dont understand the categories so I hope people read it as am really keen for constructive feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Laura pulled into the employee car park and drove towards her parking space. However there was a range rover parked in it. She hit the brake and looked around. She saw no one and had no other option but to reverse out and take the lane to the overflow area as she was not going to park in someone else's space.

'Bloody typical my first day back.' Parking her battered old VW in a space she opened the door and got out putting her right foot straight into a puddle. 'Fucking hell what a start to my day.'

She headed out of the car park and walked up the lane. As she turned the corner towards the main house she stopped. As always she was stunned by the beauty of the building. Not everyone saw it, they would certainly think her crazy if they heard her talking to the building as she moved around it when alone. But she loved it.

She had been away a week so could see the foliage on the house growing out. Spring was in the air. The windows had been washed and with the sun glinting on them it made the house twinkle in the sunlight.

She stood gazing around completely unaware she was being watched.

Brian Jones turned back from the window and looked at the man seated in front of his desk. 'You are sure you want to play it like this? I'm pretty sure she and the staff will see through it. Maybe we should say who you are.'

Jake Harrison swung around in the chair to look at Brian. His brown eyes narrowed as he considered the question. 'Brian this is what I want it's my hotel now, they don't know me. Follow the script. Introduce me as the transition guy. They don't need to know who I am. I will keep out of the way. This is how I like to get to know my acquisitions and see if they are delivering.'

'Right, got it.' Brian sat down at his desk. Any minute now Laura would burst in. She had been away for half term and this bombshell was going to floor her no doubt about that. He looked across the desk at Jake. He also thought this man was trouble with a capital T. His female staff would get nothing done. He was charm personified and handsome to boot. He patted his thinning head of hair. Hmmmm very unfair he thought.

A tap at the door and in she walked. 'Brian some arsehole is in my parking space. I had to park in the overflow we need to sort the car-park out its full of pot holes.' She stopped talking and looked at the two men in the office. 'Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you had someone here.'

'Laura, come in dear. How was your week off?' Brian motioned for her to come in and sit down. As she stepped further into the room the man who had his back to her stood up. He turned to look at her as she walked towards the chair. He was tall very tall, wearing a navy suit. He was also drop dead gorgeous with a mass of wavy brown hair and eyes the colour of chocolate. He put his hand out to greet her. 'Laura I am Jake Harrison nice to meet you. Brian has told me a lot about you.'

She shook his hand, it was firm and as she pulled away she felt a jolt run through her. She looked up at him, he was so unruffled from his perfectly coiffed hair, down to his perfectly polished shoes. She pushed her mousey bob off her face. He didn't take his eyes off her and she looked away feeling unsettled. She felt herself blush and stumbled to sit in the chair next to him. Pulling her coat off she looked at Brian.

'Laura some great news the hotel has been purchased by the Kinkade Group and Jake is here to ensure the transition goes smoothly.'

'What, what do you mean?'

'May I?' Jake Harrison looked at Brian and turned towards Laura in his seat. 'Mrs Jones.'

'Miss.'

'Sorry?'

'My name is Miss Jones but call me Laura.' He nodded 'Well Laura, its nothing to get worried over. My firm have bought the hotel. I am the guy they send out to make sure no mishaps as its handed over.' Laura looked down at her hands sitting in her lap and thought back to this morning.

She had actually felt happy for the first time in a long time. They had moved into the house last week and Chris had been there every evening for dinner. Charlie had gone off to school this morning with no problem and she had thought to herself I've cracked it. House, boyfriend and Charlie going to school. What did the hotel being sold mean? And should she be worried?

She looked up realising he was still talking and she had missed most of it. He was staring at her intently. She nodded as he finished up. Nothing to be worried about, life would carry on as normal etc. She stood up as he finished. 'Mr Harrison this all sounds lovely. But, I have a big wedding on Saturday and should check in with the team to get an update.'

He nodded and also stood up, putting out his hand to shake hers. She lowered her eyes as she shook his hand again but could feel his eyes boring into her. 'It all sounds lovely like I said. But, Mr Harrison, if you will excuse me I really must start my day.' She went to pick up her bag and stumbled again. He caught her as she tripped and for a moment she was against his chest she couldn't breathe if she did she inhaled his aftershave and having already got a whiff of it she thought it best not to breathe in anymore as it was too delicious and her head was spinning. She needed to get out of here quick. She pushed him away from her and bent down to retrieve her coat from the floor. Get out, get out her brain was shouting at her. She moved as quickly as she could and had her hand on the door handle.

He called her. She turned around and he was staring at her 'Its Jake, Laura we are going to be seeing a lot of each other no need to address me formally ok.' He winked at her aware of the effect he had just had on her.

'Lovely, yes, ok.' Laura walked out of the office and found the nearest chair to sit on. Her hands were shaking and as she put one up to her cheek she could feel the heat and knew she was bright red. 'Oh fucking lovely you bloody idiot.'

'Laura?' She looked up from her slumped position on the chair. 'Oh hello Jules you ok?' The woman in front of her looked down 'well yes I am fine, the question is are you? And why are you swearing?'

'Don't ask. Look walk with me to my office and update me on the Carmichael wedding.' She stood up looking over her shoulder at the closed door of Brian's office. For the next couple of hours Laura caught up on her emails, went through the wedding files and got up to date with new events.

xxxxxxxx

Jake looked at the closed door. She was different to what he had thought she would be like. He didn't see her being a problem. It was probably going to be much easier than he had first thought. He smiled to himself as he sat back in the chair. 'Right Brian, lets take a look at the financials.'

xxxxxxxx

Brian called the entire staff to the banquet hall at 11.30 and advised them the hotel had been sold, no worries over jobs etc. Then Jake stepped forward and delivered a word perfect speech on his role as the transition person. He looked around the room as he finished up saying he hoped to get time to meet everyone and see them working. He had heard good things. He again reiterated no job losses and people were not to worry. Laura stood at the back of the room watching him. He was suave for sure and looked every inch the young executive. Jules came and stood next to her. 'Wonder how old he is? You met him this morning what did you think of him? No wedding ring thats a good sign eh?' Laura turned to look at her friend and colleague. Jules had been married for fifteen years and had two kids what on earth did she need to know that information?

'I really don't know anything Jules. I met him briefly he seems okay I guess. But, what do I know.' Jules smiled at her 'Oh Laura.'

'What?' Laura shook her head. 'Got the hots for the new guy hun?' Jules started laughing and as she did so Jake looked across at the two of them. Making eye contact with Laura he didn't stop talking as he stared at her. She dropped her eyes his stare was too intense. Why was he looking like that at her? What had she done today to deserve this? The speeches finished and she almost ran out of the room much to Jule's amusement who made her way forward to introduce herself to him.

xxxxxxxx

She was halfway through her afternoon meetings when he walked in. He didn't even knock just opened the door of the conference room. It went silent as her staff and the catering company for the wedding stopped talking. He waved his hand 'Carry on, don't mind me.'

Laura looked down at her notes. Her mind now blank she looked up at the room. Everyone was staring at her waiting for her to run through the timeline for Saturdays event. 'Right okay let me review this one moment.' She could see her hands shaking and was trying to get herself together to carry on talking. She looked to her right and Jake was pulling out the empty chair next to her. He raised an eyebrow as he sat down and gave a very mischievous smile. She looked up and began talking her voice shaking as she started. Oh this was a disaster. She looked across at Jules who could not stifle the giggle at seeing Laura so out of sorts.

Jules jumped in and told everyone to refer to page five of the plan and began running through the timeline. Laura looked across at her gratefully and shook her head mystified as to what was happening to her.

Jake had been sat back but as the room was focused on Jules he took the opportunity to sit forward and whisper in Laura's ear 'Miss Jones, are we going to have a problem every time I am in the same room as you?' He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her skin and she felt goosebumps on her arms as she moved back and turned towards him. 'Are you playing with me Mr Harrison? Trying to embarrass me in front of my team?'

He looked thoughtfully at her and shook his head. 'I don't play games Laura business is too serious for that.' She looked down at her hands now in her lap and clutched together to control the shaking. This was ridiculous she barely knew him, she had a boyfriend. She must be tired, maybe she was sick. She put her hand to her forehead and her cheeks. Well, she was hot but she didn't think it was a fever.

She looked up at him. Her bottom lip trembled as she went to speak. 'That's good to know now if you will excuse me.' She jumped up from her chair and said to the room. 'I need to make a call, Jules will finish up and I will touch base with you all during the week.'

She left the room hurriedly and headed back to her office. Closing the door she leaned against it trying to catch her breath and calm herself. Her hands were shaking, her heart was beating so loud and fast. There was no sense to this. What on earth was going on she had never had this happen to her before.

She sat down at her desk and laid her head back in her chair. Jules walked in a few minutes later. 'Care to tell me what was going on in there?" Laura looked across at her despondently 'What do you mean?'

'Well, I thought he was going to throw you across the table and have it away with you. The tension is hot between the two of you.'

Laura shook her head. 'I doubt he thinks about me like that he is playing with my head for some reason. Do you think he wants my job? Oh I cant lose this job I just bought the house and Charlie school fee's will be due soon.' She sat with her head in her hands. 'What the hell has happened to me today? Is this a dream a bad one?'

Jules started laughing 'well I think he is dreamy our Mr Harrison but I don't think this is a dream kiddo.'

'You need to get yourself under control if he is looking to make cuts you are going to make it easy for him. You know this hotel and this job like the back of your hand. Don't let some posh tottie come in and disrupt your flow. Get your bloody head in gear Laura.'

'Brilliant, yes wise words as always Jules. Whats the time? Shit I need to go out front, meet Ellie and Charlie. She was going to swing by on her way home from school with him.'

Laura jumped up and pulled the door open careering into a wall of navy suit. Two arms came up and gripped her, steadying her. 'Well, bumping into me again Laura, you are making a habit of this. He laughed and looked down at her.' She pulled back smoothing her dress and pushing her hair back off her face. 'Well, once again thank you Mr Harrison, Jake. She pushed past him 'Excuse me I need to be somewhere.'

She walked away from him and he stood looking after her. He could tell the effect he was having on her he was used to it. Women were like this around him. His mother said that he got away with everything all his life because of his big brown eyes and soppy smile. She had said that about both of them. He felt his heart pull as he thought of his brother. Older by three years but they were chalk and cheese. When Will got expelled from his fifth school at fourteen his parents had hired a tutor and he had been home schooled from then on. Jake meanwhile studied hard at school and went onto university. Then moved into the family business taking over as his father's ill health stopped him from running the Kinkade Group.

He heard a noise and saw someone coming out of the office he had been walking into. It was Jules head of housekeeping. 'Well, Mr Harrison it's not often I see Laura speechless but you have managed to do it twice today.' She looked at him she was tall and wearing heels so was almost eye level as she spoke to him. Her words kind but with meaning 'She might seem ditsy today but she is not, she has been through a lot. Be good if you can remember that' He nodded leaning against the wall.

'Where was she going in a hurry?' 'Oh she was off to see her nephew he lives with her and it was his first.'

'Day at school.' Jules watched him go. Bloody men. She looked over her shoulder at him striding in the opposite direction as she made her way back to her office.

He went in the direction Laura had walked. He walked quickly he wanted to run. Charlie was here. He couldn't breath. He walked towards the main hall where the reception was. Laura was kneeling down talking to a small boy. She pulled off his school hat and ruffled his hair. Jake stopped unable to move. He could hear her talking to him and he was giggling.

The boy looked over at him and stopped giggling. Laura looked in Jake's direction. She stood up as Charlie leaned into her shy as Jake approached them. He couldn't help himself he had to speak to him.

'Laura?' She looked down at the head of Charlie. Oh boy this guy was just everywhere. 'Jake this is my nephew Charlie. Charlie say hello to Mr Harrison.' Charlie looked up at Jake and Jake could not take his eyes off him. He leaned down and put his hand out. 'How do you do Charlie.' The boy stuck his hand out and shook Jakes hand enthusiastically. 'Hello I went to school today, I have to wear a hat.'

'Well, it's a very nice hat and you look very smart. Excuse me, will you. Nice to meet you Charlie.'

Jake walked past them and headed out of the hotel. He kept walking taking in big gulps of air. Reaching his car he got in and closed the door. Leaning back in the seat he pulled his phone out of his pocket. His hands were shaking as he hit speed dial. The phone was answered on the first ring. 'It's him.' On the other end of the phone his Mother began to cry. 'Mum it's really him we found him. We found Will's son.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake was on his way back to London. He had called Brian Jones telling him he had been called back to his office on an urgent matter. He expected to be back at the hotel in a couple of days. Brian had understood and was none the wiser as to real events.

He had not been able to go back into the hotel. He didn't want to run into Laura and Charlie. He needed time to think, to gather himself he was in shock. His brothers son in front of him. He had been the spitting image of Will as a child. Jake had been stunned when he saw him and all he had wanted to do was get out of there.

He decided to drive to his Mothers to check she was okay. Driving through Notting Hill in rush hour traffic had not been fun. He arrived frustrated and angry. Sitting in his Mothers house for two hours giving her every detail of Charlie had also not been fun. She had cried the entire time wanting a blow by blow account of the meeting.

He had also spoken to Jim Bennet the family lawyer on his way back to London and agreed a time to meet the next day. Anna Harrison was insisting on attending 'this is my Grandson' being her only statement on the subject. It was not open to discussion she had told him quite clearly. He had nodded it was not worth the fight. He left there exhausted and worn out from the day. Driving back to his apartment that night he could not believe how the day had played out.

He drove into the underground car park and took the lift to the penthouse. Stepping out into the open lounge he threw his jacket over the back of a sofa and walked into the kitchen. He pulled a beer from the fridge and walked towards the terrace. It was chilly but he went out and sat down at the table. He looked out at Tower Bridge lit up in the night sky. He loved this view. Sometimes he could sit on the terrace for hours just looking at that bridge, the architecture, the beauty of it. When he needed to clear his head he knew sitting here would always work but for some reason tonight it did not help. He loved his home although he was not there enough to really enjoy it, he sometimes felt it was wasted on him. Four floors all overlooking the Thames and Tower Bridge. Three terraces, four huge bedrooms and ensuites. It was a home for a family. But, he enjoyed the open space and the fact his Mother had found it for him knowing he would love it made it all the more special. It was obvious she picked something with lots of space in the hope he might fill it with a family but she never said a word.

He was not a man to feel lonely. He was good looking with a full rolodex at his disposal if he needed female company. He dated a lot of women but, as soon as they got too close he broke it off. He did so with a great deal of charm and normally something from Tiffany to soften the blow. Tonight he felt very alone, not sure what he should do next. His Mother was all emotion, feelings. Understandable as it was her only grandchild but, Jake felt confused and he was never confused.

He closed his eyes leaning back in the chair. His head hurt, he wished he could talk to his father and discuss this. He would have known what to do. 'Here's to you Dad' he said into the night air. 'The only man I know who never got confused.'

He had treated this situation like a normal business transaction. But, seeing this small child today it had changed everything.

He had known where Charlie was for several weeks. The private detective his company had on the payroll had found Laura Jones within a week of looking. He had not wanted to have a photographer following them as Anna had not wanted her grandson to spot anyone and he had not wanted Laura to be alerted. His forte had always been the element of surprise this was to be no exception.

Buying the hotel had been much easier than he thought. Everyone had a price. His arrogance in knowing this had secured many deals and made the KinKade Group even more profitable under his control. He had a reputation in the business community as being cold and calculating in every aspect of his life business or personal. He never bothered with gossip or responding to comments of this nature. He didn't care what people said behind his back.

Opening his eyes he looked across the river. He was not going to be able to get rid of this headache. Running his fingers through his hair in frustration he could not think about going to bed, he walked inside and a few minutes later had changed and made his way down to the gym. He walked past the equipment and made for the door at the end. He switched the lights on and dropped his towel. He dove into the pool ignoring the 'No Diving' sign. He swam with purpose his aim to tire himself out so he could sleep and secondly to clear his head. He needed to get focused for tomorrow.

He couldn't stop thinking about everything despite trying to clear his head. He had been worried at first that Brian and Laura were related in some way but luckily they had nothing but a shared surname. He had noticed they were close that morning but Brian had talked at length about his wife and family so he was relieved there would be no work complications on that front.

Waiting for the hotel deal to be completed had been the longest two months of his life. Buying the hotel might seem drastic but this was his way of ensuring complete control over the situation. Anna had said do whatever was necessary, she didn't care what was done to secure her grandson and bring him into the Harrison family. He wanted to control, in fact he needed to control every aspect of Laura Jones life so that he could get to Charlie.

He knew everything about her. Her education history, her financial history, her non existent love life. The recent mortgage she had taken on and the house she had purchased. He knew this was his speciality weaken the opponent, get them into a corner. Gather every available piece of information on them. He just had to figure out how to do it. At the centre of all of this was a child and that made it the toughest and most delicate deal he had ever been involved in.

He pulled himself out of the pool, his arms ached. The water dripped off him as he swung his towel over his shoulder and strode through the empty gym. He looked at his reflection in the lift as it went up to the penthouse. He looked like a man in conflict.

Jake fell asleep quickly but woke during the early hours. Tossing and turning unable to sleep. So many things swirling around in his head Charlie, Laura, his Mother, Will. Unable to stay in bed any longer he pushed the sheet back and climbed out. Going upstairs to his study he turned on a lamp and sat down at his desk. He opened his laptop and started working. Two hours later dawn was breaking. He went downstairs to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. He reached for a mug and stood, leaning against the counter whilst it brewed. There was nothing like a good cup of coffee to get you moving in the morning was his mantra. Today was a day when he knew he would probably need a few cups.

The landline started ringing and he looked at his watch 6.30 there was only one person who would be ringing him this early. 'Mum.'

'Jake, dear morning what time will you pick me up?' He poured his coffee and stood there breathing in the aroma. 'Morning to you too! I am gonna have to send a car Mum. I need to get to the office early.' He heard his Mother made a sound and knew she was not happy. He was not driving to Notting Hill this morning. There was silence on the call whilst his Mother thought of what to say next. 'Hmmm well I will be ready at 9.30. Make sure it's not late.'

He smiled 'Yes Mum.'

'And Jake.'

'Hmmm.'

'We didn't spend a fortune on your education for you to start using words like gonna. Please remember that.'

He heard the click on her end of the phone and drank his coffee. Only his Mother would be thinking of grammar on a day like this. He walked over to the windows and stood leaning against them looking out at the river. This was going to be a day from hell he just had a feeling. He had not slept much, he still had a headache and his Mother was on top form at 6.30 in the morning.

An hour later he was pulling into the car park of the KinKade Building. He waved morning to the security staff and drove into his parking space. He turned the car off and smiled thinking of the indignation of Laura yesterday. She was pretty in a sort of girl next door way he thought as he walked to the lift. She was not his type short and curvy. But, a good curvy he had stopped her falling over twice and held her close to him she had a nice body. Why was he thinking of her like that? He shook his head to get the picture of her out of his head. 'Focus Jake' He said to himself as he stepped out of the lift on the top floor of the building.

This was his floor. He and his personal staff only and the main boardroom and his office. Plus a small suite of rooms incase he decided to sleep at the office. This happened quite often and sometimes he was not alone. He preferred keeping his home his. So it suited a lot of purposes. It was very extravagant and his Father was horrified at the time. But he figured he was the boss so why not. He liked having the floor to himself and as he was accused of being arrogant then this was a perfect display of his vast wealth.

His PA Lauren was in at 7.00 every morning. Work started early on this floor. She followed him into his office with a folder. Lauren sat down on the other side of the desk and for the next hour they went through all the general business he needed to attend to.

'What's up Boss?' She was looking at him with one brow raised. 'Sorry, what?' She smiled at him 'You zoned out, you don't normally do that when I am talking. You okay?'

He nodded 'Yep I am fine. How is Simon? When is he home again?' Lauren looked across at him and smiled 'next weekend. I am off next week you have remembered that?' He nodded 'Yeah don't remind me. He laughed 'You are leaving me with Claire and she does my head in.' She wagged a finger at him 'Listen don't be upsetting her again. It's hard enough to get someone to volunteer and cover me. You are such a brat it's a wonder I stand it really.'

'Yeah, yeah get out of my office now Mrs Brooks.'

Lauren stood up and turned to go. She stopped and turned around coming back to his desk. 'So did you see him?' He looked up nodding his head. 'I saw him yesterday, he is the image of Will. He took my breath away. Mum will be here about 10 and Jim. No idea what we do next. He tugged at his tie and took a breath. 'It was scary Lauren like looking at Will.'

'So what happens next?'

'I haven't got a fucking clue thats the Gods honest truth. I mean he has a home, a life, school everything do we uproot that? Yesterday morning I had a plan but, then I saw him and everything changed.'

Lauren was leaning on the desk 'Maybe you need to come clean with the aunt and tell her who you are Jake. Perhaps you can share custody or something?'

He shook his head 'No that won't work. I will figure it out.' He looked up at her 'get me some coffee would you?'

'Okay today I will get it but don't make a habit of it.' Lauren laughed and walked out of his office heading to the kitchen. The coffee was ready and she poured him a cup. She left it on the desk and went back to her office.

Lauren sat down at her desk scrolling through her emails. It was not easy working for Jake Harrison. She had been his PA for four years. They had become good friends during that time. He had been there for a boyfriend break up, she had supported him when his Dad had passed away. He had given her away at her wedding and had insisted on paying for it as his wedding gift last year. It was the least he could do he had argued with the hours she worked for him. His speech had been hilarious talking about his vetting system for men in her life. He could be charming when he turned it on. Her friends outside of work had been gob smacked when they had walked down the aisle.

She prided herself on being one of the few who could tell him when he was being a complete arse. She did it very nicely but she would not let him get away with anything. When she had first started working for him she had realised he was a workaholic. After working for him a month she had walked out. Gone into HR the same day and said she was resigning with immediate effect. His temper had got the better of him. He was famous in the company for his filthy temper and many PA's had come and gone. He worked hard and had high expectations of himself and those around him. When people disappointed him he found it hard to control his temper. He said she had mislaid a file. No wonder really when he had spent two days shouting at her about how incompetent she was.

The following day he had arrived at her front door laden with flowers apologising profusely begging her to come back. He had found the file in his office under a stack of papers. When he had walked into his office the next morning she was already there waiting. She had set the ground rules for working together and he had nodded and accepted everything she said. She had stood up when she was finished and leaned across to shake hands. He had smiled and laughed but stood also and shook her hand back.

He still had that temper but she had a look and a few choice words for him when he started to raise his voice and it normally worked. She was two years younger than him at 30 but was not intimidated by him in any way. That was what made them a good team. She knew next week would be a nightmare for everyone. Poor Claire the last time she had covered for Lauren he had reduced her to tears. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get her to agree to it. But, she could not cancel the time off. She knew this was a tough period for Jake she could see it in his face. He looked uneasy but her husband Simon was in the military and was coming home after a six month tour. This had been a tough few months. For some reason being married made it feel different and she dreaded every phone call and knock on the door. There was huge relief that he was coming home and Jake had told her to take the week off and had arranged for them to go to his villa in Italy. He was a good guy she thought but this whole Will business was a mess and she would be quite glad to be away for a few days from it.

xxxxxxxx

'Right Anna I understand your frustration. But, you cannot knock on the door and demand the child. Under the terms of the will of her sister she is his legal guardian. Unfortunately Will was never noted on his birth certificate so it make it all very complicated.'

'Jim I want him. He is my grandson. He is a Harrison!'

Jim Bennet looked across at Jake 'Jake what do you want to do? If we want to try for custody we are going to need to do DNA tests to prove he is actually Will's son.' Jake shook his head 'He is Will's son I saw him Jim.'

Jim took off his glasses and looked at Anna and Jake. 'If you want him we have to follow a process, we have to do the DNA route and prove legally he is Will's son. We can do that using you Jake. Then we can apply for custody. But, the courts will favour her. She is the designated guardian, she has no history. She lives a quiet life and from what we have ascertained she is proving to be a good guardian.'

Anna went to speak but Jake put his hand on her arm 'Jim she is out working, she has an au-pair. Surely that is in our favour?'

'If we prove via DNA he is Will's son, that child will have a claim on his estate and ultimately on this company. Money will not be issue for her as she would be able to claim on his behalf. Look, why don't you think about what I have said. This will not be easy. It will get ugly and messy.'

Jim stood up to go. 'One more thing Jake did you need to buy the hotel she worked in? That could come back to bite us in court.' He walked out leaving the two of them in Jake's office.

Jake sat back looking at his Mother. 'So what do we do?'

'I want him Jake you know that. I need him. He is my link to Will. There must be someway to deal with this.'

She stood up and pulled coat on. She stopped at the door and looked at him slumped in the chair 'there is one thing you could do Jake, it solves everything.'

He looked up 'what's that?'

'Marry her Jake and get me my grandson.'


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT!'

Jake jumped up from the chair and strode towards his Mother. 'What are you talking about?'

'Jake its quite simple. You marry her we get Charlie then you divorce her, we keep him.'

Jake looked at his Mother. He was incredulous 'this is a joke right?' She shook her head. 'It's a good solution to this problem. You said she was going to be easy to move out of the way. Well, its more complicated and I don't want that woman's family getting her hands on Will's money. Her sister killed my son. Do it.'

Jake stood looking down at his Mother. She was rarely wrong, always protective of her family but this was a crazy idea. 'Mum, no this is wrong on so many levels. I won't do it. I can't do it. I don't want to get married for a start. I have no problem in going to court and fighting for custody. Believe me I can win this.'

'And what if you don't. What if we walk out of there with nothing. No visitation rights. We could lose him. No, Jake I wont take the chance. You think about it.' Anna swept out of the office leaving a trail of Chanel No.5 in her wake.

Lauren stuck her head out of her office to look down the hallway at him. She raised an eyebrow 'Need to chat Jake?' He shook his head and closed the door of his office. He flung himself down on a sofa in the corner and laid his head back on the cool leather. His Mother was insane. She had officially lost the plot.

He had no idea how long he sat there trying to take in what she had said. Marry someone he didn't know, had nothing in common with. Do it to steal a child. No, there had to be something else.

Lauren knocked on the door and stuck her head in 'Boss, you okay?' She came in and placed a cup of coffee in front of him plus a plate with a danish on. 'Lauren what would I do without you?' She looked down at him and laughed. 'I have no bloody clue. You would probably have killed someone if I was not around to watch that temper.'

He motioned for her to sit down and took a bite of the pastry. He sank back into the sofa taking the coffee with him. 'My Mum is mad, can you find a doctor who can have her declared insane.'

'Hmmmm okay what has she done this time? Don't tell me she is decorating your apartment again? Set you up on a blind date with someone from her bridge club? Or is it worse?'

He looked at her and said 'oh this is a cracker, she has surpassed herself with this idea. She wants me to marry that woman who is Charlie's Aunt; Laura Jones. I mean seriously what the f'k.' He polished off the remaining bites of the danish and drank the rest of the coffee. Jumping up from the sofa he walked over to his desk. Lauren remained seated and looked at him. She was in shock Anna had done some pretty outrageous things in the past but this took the biscuit poor Jake. She stood up and walked towards his desk. 'Right I will google doctors for insane Mothers but, what are you going to do? I mean you cant marry her Jake. That is so stupid.'

He nodded as he went to sit down 'Yep it sure is. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled up at Lauren. 'I will figure it out. Don't worry okay.'

She nodded and picked up the mug and plate. Walking out of his office she glanced over her shoulder at him. He had gone back into normal mode and was tapping on his keyboard.

Jake shut down his PC and looked at his watch it was just after 9 pm and he had been in the office since 7.30 am. He felt exhausted and it was only Tuesday. He picked up his jacket and walked out switching the lights off as he left. He drove home and once again ended up swimming to try and wear himself out.

Lying in bed he tried to clear his mind and sleep but his Mothers words kept coming back. He fell into a fitful sleep and woke at 5 am. He tossed and turned for a few minutes and once again was up at his desk working early. He emailed Brian Jones and let him know he would be there today and also for the next few days. Brian was to organise a room for him if there was one available, if not to suggest somewhere else to stay.

He needed to get away from his Mother there was no way she would not be dropping into the office today. Best to be away from there. He emailed Lauren advising he was going to be out of the office for the remainder of the week and to schedule a call later in the day.

He jumped in the shower and then dressed quickly. This was probably a bad idea he was heading towards trouble not away from it. Driving out of the city early he put some music on and within seconds Billy Joel was blasting out of the sound system. He had been ribbed mercilessly by his friends and Will for his music tastes. But he had thought the Joel was perfection. He smiled to himself if only people knew.

Two hours later he was pulling into the drive of the hotel. He went to enter the employee car park and then thought better of it. He didn't want Laura Jones to spot his car as she drove in this morning. He drove up to the overflow and saw half of it was cordoned off and there was equipment around for resurfacing. He was impressed at how quickly this problem had been dealt with as Laura had mentioned it on Monday in Brian's office. Maybe as Jules had said she was not so ditsy after all.

Laura was in early. Ellie her new au-pair was taking Charlie to school this morning and with three days left until the Carmichael wedding she needed to focus for the remainder of the week. Ellie was working out well having been with them a couple of weeks. Since moving into the house things had gone well and with the other mums who shared the school run, she could at last think that normality was returning. She walked towards the hotel and then realised nothing was normal not since Jake bloody Harrison had turned up all good looks, smiles, eyes and hair. Bloody man it made her blood boil thinking about how much he had embarrassed her in front of her team. Jules had found it absolutely hilarious and when she had met Kate one of the school run Mums she had regaled her with every detail. Normally she would have joined in and found it funny but this man had got under her skin and she could not shake it.

She walked towards her office and saw one of the night staff make a beeline for her. She was not in the mood for any chat this morning so waved and said she couldn't stop. Hurrying down the corridor towards her office she soon realised why he had been trying to get her attention. As she pushed open the door Jake Harrison was sat behind her desk looking through the files laid out.

He looked up as the door swung open and gave her a lazy smile 'Well Miss Jones good morning. How are you today?'

She walked in and took off her jacket hanging it on the door. She looked at her hands and saw them trembling. She wanted to run but she knew she had to face this and sort it out. The games had to stop. She turned around to face him. 'Mr Harrison.' He raised an eyebrow at her as she spoke. 'Jake, erm you need something? I didn't realise you were back today.'

'Do I need anything? He sat back in the chair and looked her up and down. Laura felt a blush rise up her cheeks and walked to the other desk placing her bag down. She began rooting around in it looking for nothing in particular but just trying to calm herself. She turned around and he was still staring at her. 'So? What do you need Jake or are you just going to sit at my desk all day?'

He stood up and moved out of the way his arm indicating she could take the seat he had vacated. She thought he might go but no such luck as he then plonked himself down at the empty desk. Oh bugger why had she not got rid of that when Jules moved out.

'Who uses this desk Laura?' She looked over. 'Er, well that is, I mean it was Jules desk. She moved out a couple of months ago.' He laid his hands on the desk 'well I think this will do me very well. Yes, very well indeed. Look like we will be sharing an office.' He gave her another of his killer smiles and she felt her heart sink oh no this was a disaster.

'Jake I, well wouldn't you prefer your own office. I mean Jules can move in here and you can take her office. Yes, lets do that. I mean surely you are used to your own office?' Enjoying her discomfort Jake sat back in the chair and looked across at her. 'No, Laura this is perfect I think I will enjoy sharing an office with you. Now tell me where do we get some coffee around here?'

Laura picked up the phone and pressed the button for the kitchen. 'Morning Phil any chance someone could bring a tray of coffee for Mr Harrison. Yes, that would be great. Hmm sure I will have a tea. Thanks very much.' She looked at him. 'Five minutes.'

He nodded and sat looking at her. She put her head down and began looking through the paperwork on her desk. She pulled out a file and opened it making notes as she flicked through the pages. After a few minutes a knock at the door signalled the coffee arriving and she motioned for them to put it on Jake's desk. He sat drinking the coffee watching her. She had not looked up yet. He could tell she was concentrating hard to pretend he was not there.

The door swung open and Jules bounded in 'So the hunk is back then, you seen him?' She looked at Laura who rolled her eyes at her friend and nodded her head in the direction of Jake. Jules turned around to see Jake smiling at her as he sat back with a cup of coffee in his hands. 'Morning Jules, I hope you're referring to me?' Jules immediately began laughing 'Ah Jake nice to have some eye candy back.' She backed out of the office laughing giving Laura a wink as she went.

Laura could not concentrate, just knowing he was in her office was off putting. Knowing he was staring at her was even worse. Anytime she happened to glance his way he was sat there smiling at her. She had come in early to get a head start on the day. Having him in such close proximity was having a reverse effect on her. She was not sure what she was writing on the pages and he must be able to see her hands shaking. She really needed to get a grip. She sat back in her chair and looked across at him. He was still smiling at her. 'Look we need to establish some ground rules if we are going to be sharing this office.'

'Lovely, I like rules Laura. What are they?' She fiddled with the pen in her hand and looked him straight in the eye. 'Well, first off you need to stop staring at me all the time, its, well it's very off putting and I don't like it.' Jake laughed she was quite amusing when she was flustered.

'Right, stop staring at Laura all the time. So when we are in a meeting in here for example I just look at the wall? Or should I wear an eye mask? He was laughing at her she could see his amusement. 'Yeah, yeah very funny. Why are you staring at me? You have been doing it for the last.' She looked at her watch. 'Forty five minutes.'

At such precision Jake could not contain his laughter. She noticed when he really laughed his eyes crinkled at the side. 'Laura you are very funny. I promise to do better honest.'

'Thats good because I have a lot of work to do this week and.'

'Laura, I get it. I think I can try to restrain myself from attempting to ravish you in the office.' Laura began blushing. 'No, I didn't mean that. I just meant. I mean I don't want you to ravish me. No, I mean I, well, just stop staring thats all.' She was breathless and had her head down her hair falling over her face. _I am mortified_ she thought. _Did I or did I not just tell him _**_not _**_to ravish me. What am I doing? What is wrong with me? What am I talking about? OMG where is Jules when I need her?_

Jake spoke very quietly 'I know what you meant Laura.' She jerked her head up to look at him. She went to speak but nothing came out. He was looking at her but not like before. His eyes were as black as coal and his face had softened as he spoke. She felt goosebumps on her arms and a sudden shiver ran through her. She could not look away and he was not dropping his gaze.

Jake had started off laughing at Laura's obvious discomfort with him being in her office. His amusement at her trying to set some ground rules and making a hash of it had amused him no end. He had found the whole thing very funny. But then she had blushed and he had felt a jolt of some sort run through him. Not knowing what it was he had tried to carry on joking but the words hadn't come out and instead he had struggled to speak and when he did it was like someone else was speaking. His voice was low and husky as he responded. She had looked up at that and when she did he could not take his eyes off her. Her hair had fallen back into its bob as she had looked across at him. Her eyes which he had not noticed before were a smokey grey and held his gaze. He could see she was just as shocked as him as they sat looking at each other. Her bottom lip trembled and his eyes dropped down to look at her lips. They were perfect and right now he wanted nothing more but to kiss them. What was happening to him?

A knock at the door broke the moment and Jules bounded in 'Everyone decent in here?' She was laughing as she said it. But one look at Jake and then at Laura gave her an inkling that perhaps she had walked in on something. Jake jumped up as she went to speak again. 'Excuse me ladies I need to find Brian.' He was gone in seconds.

Laura sat back putting her hands up to her face. Her hands were trembling. Something that did not escape Jules notice 'What was going on in here then?' Laura shook her head 'Nothing, nothing was or is going on in here.'

Jules sat down opposite Laura. 'Right, yeah it looked like it. If I had not come in what would have happened. You two just need to get a room and do the dirty deed. You obviously fancy the pants off each other.'

'What are you crazy I hardly know him, I have a boyfriend. He probably has a girlfriend.'

'Oh Laura you have so much to learn. Its called lust, love and you two have it in abundance. Face it at some point he is going to have his wicked way with you. And I hazard a guess but, I think you might just enjoy it.'

'Stop, please. I am already flustered enough this morning. I need to focus on this wedding. It needs to be perfect and if it isn't we might as well forget about anyone else having any wedding's here this year.'

'Okay have it your way. I know what I would rather discuss. Right here is the rooming list for this weekend. Looks like we will be 85% capacity. Do you want me to hold a room for you on Friday and Saturday? Looks like there is going to availability.'

'Hmmm maybe let me talk to Ellie tonight.'

'And where is the saintly Chris this weekend? Away again?' Laura looked up from her notes. She loved Jules they were best friends. But she didn't like Chris for some reason and Laura so needed her to like him.'

'Yes, Jules he is away going on a bike tour with his mates.' Laura put her hand up. 'Stop. I know what you want to say. But, I am working all weekend and why should he not do something.'

'The thing is Laura he pretty much does something every weekend. He comes to your house for dinner during the week and then buggers off to do his own thing at the weekend. It's not really a romantic relationship is it? You don't think he is secretly married?' Jules sniggered as she said it and looked over at Laura.

'Please enough. I can't deal with you having a pop at him and Jake having a pop at me. And yes maybe he goes away a lot but I have a child to think of now so I just cant drop everything and go away.'

Jules looked down at her notebook. She found this whole Chris thing infuriating. He was a user she had seen his type before. Laura was just too nice and saw the good in everyone. Chris had never asked Laura to go away with him even though they had been dating a few months. He got free meals and a girlfriend who was happy for him to sit on her sofa every night. It was convenient for him. Jules had made no secret of her dislike for him. He was a complete tosser in her opinion. Laura needed to get some backbone and take off her rose tinted glasses. He was using her and she was letting him do it. She wished she knew someone who could find out what he was up to. She much preferred the dishy Jake. Now if only she could put the two of them together that would make her very happy. She smiled to herself and looked back at her room lists. A light bulb moment occurred. Now here is something she could do. Jake was going to be at the hotel for a few days. If she could keep a room near him vacant well then maybe she could do something.

Jules stood up 'Right Laura, great meeting must get on. Very busy and all that. Lets have lunch together okay.'

Laura stood up as Jule's left and decided to go to the ballroom. Some of the decorations for the weekend had arrived and she wanted to ensure there were no issues in hanging some of the artwork.

As she walked into the ballroom she was astonished to see Jake there. He had no jacket or tie on and his sleeves were rolled up as he helped Bill and his maintenance team unpack the containers. She stood to the side watching not sure what to do. He looked up and spotting her gave her a smile and a wink before he turned back to carry on with the unpacking.

Laura backed out of the ballroom. She headed out into the gardens and stood leaning against a wall. She looked down at her hands shaking and knew her cheeks were flushed. What was happening to her? Jake Harrison was a man who probably dated super models. What the hell was he winking at her for? And more importantly why she was so affected by it?

**_So I am going to move this story over to fiction press and I hope you come along. _**

**_As this is non OG related it should be on the fiction press site. _**

s/3236495/3/Jakes-Secret


	4. Chapter 4

Laura closed her laptop and sat back in her chair rubbing her neck. She was tired it had been a long week, a long emotional week. Coming back to work after her time off and meeting Jake Harrison had unsettled her, he was irritating in the extreme. What was it about him that annoyed her so much? She shook her head _stop thinking about him_.

It was Friday evening the Carmichael wedding was tomorrow. There was no more she could do. She wanted this to be perfect, better than perfect and right now she thought it was going to be pretty wonderful. Every bride deserved a perfect wedding day. Laura took pride in the fact her brides always had that. She had never let a bride down yet. _Always the planner never the bride_ she thought to herself.

The door of her office swung open and Jake walked in. He stopped and seemed surprised to see her. She looked down at her watch it was gone 8 pm. She should have called Ellie and checked in. Charlie would be in bed by now damn and tomorrow she wouldn't see him. She looked up and saw him leaning against the door frame. He stood with his arms folded gazing at her a quizzical look on his face. She could feel that hot flush washing over her as he didn't drop his gaze. She had not seen much of him the last couple of days. She sensed that he was trying to avoid her but who knew what he was thinking and why would he do that? She had been kept occupied as the bride and groom had been in the hotel doing a walk through and last minute preparations. Thank God she had been busy she didn't want to think about his winks and smiles. It had kept her awake the last two nights and she couldn't think why.

'You look tired Laura.' She nodded it had been a long day and tomorrow would be even longer. 'It's always busy the day before a wedding but I think we are there. I will go and do a final check before I go home. Are you heading back to London?' She blushed as he smiled at her. _Oh God he will think I want him to stay or something. _

He shook his head. 'No, I thought I might see how the wedding of the year goes this weekend. Do you mind if I hang around?'

'Yes, I mean no of course not that would be great. We can always use another pair of hands on the day. I was just finishing up actually so don't let me stop you if you have stuff to do.'

'I don't have anything to do. I was just thinking about getting some dinner.' Jake didn't move. _Why couldn't he just go back to London? Now he was going to be hovering around all day tomorrow._

She stood up and reached for her bag. 'Okay well enjoy your dinner I am just going to check the ballroom one last time and then head home. We will have the first briefing at 7.30 tomorrow. You don't need to be here for that but just so you know.'

'I would love to be at your 7.30 briefing Laura. I will definitely be there.' She didn't even need to look at him she knew he was laughing at her. _Jake bloody Harrison most annoying man ever fact!_

She nodded, pulled her jacket on and flicked her hair over the collar. Moving around her desk she went to walk to the door and head past him. 'Well, here we are in your doorway for the second time Laura.' She looked up at him he was still leaning against the door frame his arms folded. His brown eyes darkened as he looked down at her and she realised she could not move. His eyes were captivating and locked on hers right now. She knew she was trembling there was nothing she could do to stop it. She licked her lips a nervous reaction and his eyes dropped to them. He made a sound, was it a groan? His head began lowering towards her and his hands reached for her pulling her towards him. There was no way to stop what was about to happen. She should resist but she couldn't and right now she didn't want to.

His lips hovered above her's and she heard him say her name before he crushed her against him. His lips touched hers softly as he made contact. She closed her eyes and leaned into him surrendering to this moment. She heard him groan as he kissed her harder and pulled her even closer to him. She instinctively moved her hands inside his jacket snaking them around his body.

His hands moved up to her hair, his fingers weaving though it and he pulled her head back. Her eyes shot open at the shock of his mouth leaving hers. She couldn't move or take a breath as he continued to stare at her. His eyes so intense they didn't leave her face as he took her in. There was no laughter coming now. Everything was so still it was just the two of them she tried to drop her head shocked by the intensity of it. But his hands tightened their grip. This was a different Jake; a man with desire written across his face. He was stunning close up, his face was perfect, a lock of hair had fallen over his forehead and she was shocked to see her hand reach up to push it off his face. Her fingers moved down the smooth skin now hot to her touch and she touched his lips. She didn't break the eye contact but, she could see he was lost to the moment and he leaned back down to kiss her again.

His hands moved down her back pulling her closer she had never had a man kiss her like this before. It was so much more than kissing it was sensual, it was touching her soul, her body was alive at his touch. His lips moved to rain kisses over her face before he plundered her mouth again his tongue flicking at her lips as he took possession. Laura's hands moved to pull Jakes shirt out of his trousers and her fingers travelled over his warm skin teasing and touching. She felt his body jolt as her fingers trailed down his bare back. She had no idea what she was doing, but he seemed to be reacting to her, seemed to be enjoying it. As her hands splayed over his back he groaned, and as her fingers moved towards his waistband he seemed to slump against the door frame pulling her with him.

A cough by someone stopped them immediately and they jumped apart. Laura looked around and saw Jules standing in the corridor her mouth gaping open in shock. She pushed her hands through her hair trying to smooth it down. She stumbled back her breathing shallow and bent down to pick up her bag. She couldn't look at Jake let alone look at Jules. She didn't speak just walked away from both of them and turned the corner. Once out of sight she broke into a run and didn't stop until she reached the ballroom.

The maintenance team had gone and the lights were dimmed which was just as well. She caught sight of herself as she walked into the reception area. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen. She stopped and looked closely at them they looked as though they had been kissed. She touched them they tingled as her fingers made contact. Her hair was a mess she reached into her bag and pulled out a brush trying to calm it somewhat. Her body was on fire it seemed nothing was going to calm down especially not her hair. She leaned against the cool glass of the mirror hoping it would dampen the hotness overwhelming her body right now.

What had just happened? How had she let herself down like that? She sighed deeply and turned at the door opening behind her.

'Well, well, Laura Jones I didn't know you had it in you.' Jules walked towards her. Laura dropped her head. 'How much did you see?'

'Hmmmm I saw enough. I thought you were bad but I think he is worse actually.'

'What do you mean worse? Look at the state of me. What must he think of me. That I throw myself at anyone who smiles at me.'

'Oh don't beat yourself up love. There is lust or something in the air between the two of you. Give in, if that display was anything to go by I don't think you'll be disappointed.'

'Jules really can you just stop. How on earth do I face him again. I had my hands under his shirt another minute they would have been down his trousers.'

Jules burst out laughing. 'Laura you are normal it happens. To be honest from what I saw it wasn't the only action in his trousers if you get my drift.' Laura gasped in shock and shook her head. Jules winked at her as she turned to go. 'Go home, have a glass of wine and tomorrow it will be forgotten. If I worried about all the men who've had their tongues down my throat well I'd be thinking about it a lot.'

'You are not helping. I am mortified, no scratch that I am bloody mortified.'

'Go just go. See you at 7.00 am tomorrow morning.'

Laura nodded and looked around at the reception area. It looked perfect she walked towards the ballroom and turned on the lights. Clapping her hands together she gave a small cheer as she stopped and looked around her. The team had done an amazing job. She turned back to Jules. 'How do I face him tomorrow? Jules he might sack me for like gross misconduct or something.'

'Hmmmm well forgive me for being so blunt but he had his tongue down your throat so I am not sure on what grounds he could sack you. Failure to follow through or something. Sorry, sorry I just find it funny thats all. Laura let it go it happened. He is hot and I bet it was good. It was wasn't it? Tell me.'

Laura smiled shyly. 'I am saying nothing. Night Jules.'

xxxxxxxx

Jake lay in bed unable to sleep. He was furious with himself not only had he kissed the one person he shouldn't bloody kiss but he had lost control. If Jules had not appeared he knew exactly what would have happened and he wouldn't be lying alone in this bed.

How had he let it happen? How had it happened? He tried to replay the events leading up to it. Laura fiddling with her hair as she put her jacket on. Stopping to look at him as she tried to sidle past him without touching him. He knew he had been playing with fire when he didn't move. He had not been able to stop himself from reaching for her.

He spoke aloud 'What are you trying to prove Harrison? And who are you talking to in the middle of the night.'

'Note to self stop talking out loud to yourself. If someone hears you they will think you are a nutter.'

He raked his fingers through his hair. For someone who looked so innocent and had very little experience of men she didn't kiss like that. He had never had a kiss like it. His body had been on fire. He could still feel the pressure of her lips against his. He had kissed a lot of women and this was like no kiss he had had before and he should know. The touch of her fingers on his back, the way they had teased around his waistband. He had been a man lost in the moment and that was dangerous.

There was a part of him furious with Jules for disturbing them. But, there was a part that was grateful because he could not afford to lose his head now. There was too much at stake. His purpose for coming here was to lull her into trusting him not jumping into bed with her. He rolled over to the edge of the bed and got out. He walked over to the window. This place needs a pool he thought, he needed to swim now. But in the absence of that perhaps a run through the grounds might help. He put his running gear on and was downstairs in the lobby within five minutes. The night staff jumped up at the sound of someone and after explaining he was going for a run and gaining some odd looks the main door was opened for him.

He stretched quickly and took off towards the back of the building. It was a full moon so it lit the way for him. He didn't know how long he had been running for but he stopped on a ridge and looked back at the hotel. Bathed in the moonlight it looked striking. He thought it was wasted as a hotel it would make a beautiful home. He sighed, again that feeling washed over him. He thought of Will and the fun they would have had growing up here. He turned away and kept running. He reached what must have been an orchard once but was now overgrown and obviously forgotten about. He needed to come and have a look in daytime there was much more here than he first thought.

He arrived back to the hotel worn out he had not run for a couple of weeks. His legs ached hopefully he would sleep now. The night staff had obviously been watching for him and had the door open quickly. They even had a towel and bottle of water ready to hand over. He thanked them and took off to his room.

Standing in the shower a few minutes later he tried to rationalise the previous nights events. He was feeling tired, she had got him at a weak moment. She was all hair flicking and shy smiles. He needed to be aware of that.

He fell into bed and was asleep before his head touched the pillow.

xxxxxxx

Jules looked at her husband smirking. 'You can tell me to keep my nose out all you like but you know that wont happen. I think they fancy each other and if I can push them together well you ain't gonna stop me love.'

'Oh boy those two have no clue what you are going to do.' Pete cleared the plates away from the table as Jules took the wine and glasses to the sofa.

'Listen I walked around that corner and I was like bloody hell, its fifty shades of grey in front of me. I nearly passed out clothes all dishevelled, hands everywhere lucky it was just me who found them. They like each other. I don't think he knows what is going on he is as confused as her they need a nudge. So I am being a bit devious sue me babes.'

Jules poured another glass of wine and sat back on the sofa. She smiled to herself thinking of earlier. Laura had practically run away when she had appeared. Jake had taken a deep breath to try and get himself back to some normality. She hadn't moved still stunned by what she had seen. She was highly amused that these two had got it on so quickly. Jake after straightening his tie and tucking his shirt back into his trousers had turned to leave. He had looked pretty sheepish as he walked past her but he also looked vulnerable and confused.

She had touched his arm as he went to walk past her. 'Jake don't forget what I said.' He had looked at her nodding and kept on walking.

Jules closed her eyes thinking of tomorrow it was going to be fun. She laughed quietly as Pete was coming back into the room.

Pete plonked himself down on the sofa next to her and reached for his glass of wine. 'Now about this fifty shades of grey.'


	5. Chapter 5

Laura woke and rolled over to see two brown eyes looking back at her. 'Well, good morning you.'

She reached out to push a lock of hair back from the face of Charlie who was yawning as he climbed into her bed. She looked at the clock 6am. She needed to get up, shower and go. It was going to be a long day.

'So Charlie you know you have to stay in your room we talked about this last week.'

'I had a bad dream, I was scared.'

'Ah, okay well no bad dreams in here poppet. Snuggle up for a few minutes and then I have to get up and go to work. You remembered I am working today? Ellie is taking you swimming, you are going to have a lot of fun.'

A frown came over the face of Charlie Jones as he gazed up at Laura. Gosh those eyes, it was uncanny how similar they were to Jake's. The deep brown colour she had not noticed it before. But of course up until yesterday she had not had the opportunity to see them in such close proximity. Thinking back to the events of last night she felt herself blush.' She looked down as she heard a giggle. 'What's so funny?'

'You are all pink Auntie Laura. Is funny.'

'I am not. Close your eyes Charlie go back to sleep.'

Charlie closed his eyes still giggling and Laura pulled him close. His little body soon relaxed and drifted off to sleep. She listened to him breathing wanting to close her eyes also and stay in bed. Thinking about the day ahead she ran through what she would need to do first thing. After a few minutes she untangled herself from him and headed for the shower.

Forty minutes later she was in her car on her way to the hotel. Ellie had been downstairs with the kettle on when Laura had arrived dressed and ready to head out the door. She had made her eat some toast and drink a cup of tea despite Laura's protests about needing to get to work.

Parking her car she walked up the drive to the hotel glancing up at one of the windows she felt herself blush when she realised Jake was standing there looking straight at her. She stopped and looked back at him. She felt a shot of adrenaline run through her and lifted her hand to wave receiving a sardonic smile in return as he turned and moved away. Disappointed that he was able to affect her when he was behind a window she was furious that her hand was just acting on its own accord now, waving _what the hell_ she thought as she stomped through the hotel to her office.

At 7.30 am she was in the ballroom with her team assembled in front of her. At no sign of Jake relief swept through her and she began her briefing. Issuing last minute instructions to the team. Twenty minutes later the team began dispersing and she saw Jake sitting in the corner of the room. He had been there the whole time. He must have known to stay out of sight. She was grateful for that. But, she needed to speak to him about last night. Apologise for what had happened.

Jules appeared in front of her. 'Morning, you okay?' Laura nodded and tried to look around her friend to where Jake was sitting. The chair was empty. Disappointment flooded through her and must have shown on her face. 'Laura, whats wrong?'

'Huh, nothing, sorry Jules walk with me to the office. Lets go over the evening plan. You might need to brief the late team if I am not free.'

'Sure Laura erm you are alright are you? You look distracted. Not still thinking about last night?'

Laura shook her head. 'Of course not it was a mistake we, just well it was a mistake.'

'Yeah, yeah of course. You are still staying tonight?'

'Yes, I have a bag in the car. It's going to be a long day eh? Are you staying?' Jules shook her head. 'No, Pete will come and get me he wont sleep if I am not there.'

'You two, really what are you like.' Jules laughed. 'I know, but we like to wake up next to each other. It will happen to you one day love. Now before I forget here is your key for tonight. Brian okayed it so don't refuse it but you are in the Faversham Suite.'

'Whaaat? No, I don't need to be in there Jules. Seriously it's such a waste.'

Jules was not listening to her distracted by what was in front of them. Jake was walking towards them. 'Morning Jake so a man of the night eh with your moonlight runs. You're a man of so many secrets.' Jake smiled 'Jules nothing gets past you eh?'

Jake looked at Laura as Jules carried on talking. His eyes searching her face for something, she looked down unable to maintain eye contact.

'Not much love, not much. Now before I forget we have had to move your room due the wedding. You are still staying tonight?'

'Yes, probably guess I should move my stuff then.' Jules took him by the elbow. 'Lets do that now I will come with you.' She turned to look at Laura. 'Back in 15 Laura ok.' Jake seemed surprised by Jules grabbing his arm but made no effort to pull away and began walking towards the main part of the hotel.

Laura had not moved, not spoken and suddenly they were walking away from her. Jake looked over his shoulder as Jules pulled him along. He was dressed casually; the low slung jeans only emphasised his long legs and the teeshirt clung to the contours of his body. She realised she was staring at him, looking him up and down, remembering touching his skin, how alive she had felt at that one moment. Her fingers tingled as she looked up hot, flushed, embarrassed. His eyes caught hers and he gave a knowing half smile just before he and Jules turned the corner. Laura stepped into her office a mass of emotions running through her head. What was happening to her? That man walking around in jeans that looked as though they were sprayed on. It wasn't right she thought the man just oozed sex appeal.

Puzzled as to why Jules would be moving Jake's room as he was no where near the wedding party rooms. She looked at her desk and the most beautiful vase of flowers was sat in the middle with an envelope propped against it. She sat down and reached for the envelope, opening it slowly she pulled out the card inside.

_Laura, My sincere apologies for yesterday. Best, Jake_

Laura looked at her watch it was just after 8 am. How on earth had he managed to organise this? And why did he feel the need to apologise? She sat looking at the card, his handwriting was simple but neat. Of course it would be she thought. The message was short, curt even. Now she was even more confused. She touched her lips remembering the feel of his lips on hers the way his hands had entwined in her hair holding her still so he could kiss her at his pace. His tongue pushing deep into her mouth coaxing her to let him in.

She shuddered at the thought of it. She wanted him to make love to her, she wanted to see him naked feel his body against hers. His skin against her skin. She felt wanton. Never in her life had a man made her feel like this. Never had she wanted something of this nature to happen. She was the shy one always in the background. Never the one to chat someone up. But right now it was the only thing occupying her mind. This was so out of character what was wrong with her?

She moved the vase slightly and opened her notebook. She needed to focus, get her head into gear. She ran through the list and sat back they were ready. The wedding party would arrive after 12.30 pm. She waited for Jules to come back knowing that comments would be made about the flowers bracing herself for the onslaught.

xxxxxxxxxx

'Now Jake, this is the room you are in. It's the Hastings Suite. At this end of the hotel we just have two suites. The Faversham is opposite you.'

'Jules like I said when I arrived I don't need a suite.'

'Well, Jake sorry but the wedding party don't want to shell out for these suites so I need to keep the regular rooms available. Are you here tomorrow night I can always move you back.'

'No, I need to head back to town tomorrow morning, I have a lunch with my Mum.'

Jules looked at him. He really was a quandary she had not taken him for a Mummy's boy. But, of course behind every successful man had to be a strong bitch of a Mother. As she closed the door of the suite she looked at the door opposite Faversham Suite on the plaque. So far so good. Neither was suspicious she just had to make sure she kept them away from here at the same time so they didn't realise.

'I love it when a plan comes together.' She sang as she headed back towards Laura's office. The office door was open as she arrived and she could see the flowers before she even stepped in.

'Wow, what happened you rob a florist?' Laura went red and shook her head. She passed the card across the desk. Jules flopped down into the chair in front of her and let out a sigh. 'Oh boy he has it bad.'

'What?'

'Listen no man sends flowers to a woman if he is not interested in. I am impressed how did he manage that so early and on a Saturday.'

'No idea. And he's not interested in me just mortified probably that it happened but, why do this? Do you think he is interested in me?' Laura looked up a worried look on her face. 'No, he can't be ignore that comment.'

'Oh I think its safe to say it's on girl.' Laura picked up her notebook and threw it across the desk at Jules. 'Shut up,' She was laughing as she leaned over to retrieve it. But that soon stopped as she looked behind Jules and saw Jake standing there. His eyes were twinkling and a smile curved around his lips. _How much had he heard?_ He had changed into a suit and looked as though he should be attending the wedding. Jules stood up and gave a whistle as she went to leave. 'My, my Jake you really do scrub up well.'

He did a mock bow and laughed as Jules winked at Laura.

'Jules thank you, erm can you check the champagne order please.' Laura looked down at her notebook. Her whole body was tingling just at the mere presence of the man.

Jules laughed and nodded. 'Sure thing Boss.' Laura watched Jules leave and dragged her eyes up from Jakes well cut suit to his face. The suit was a dark grey he had a light grey shirt and pale pink tie underneath. Handsome was an understatement. He could have been the groom he looked so good. Good enough to eat Laura thought as she gazed hungrily over him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she felt herself blush from head to toe.

'Jake I, well thank you for the flowers they are beautiful. You didn't need to do that.' She had dropped her gaze and was looking down at her hands clasped together so tightly to try and control the came around to her side of the desk and sat down on the edge. He pulled her face up to look at him. The scent of his citrus cologne wafted over her, _how did he always smell so good_ she wondered.

'Laura what happened last night. Well, it shouldn't have happened I apologise. We are work colleagues and I don't want it to be awkward. So lets put it behind us eh?'

Laura felt tears coming so it was a mistake, there was no way someone like him could be interested in her. She pushed his hand away and lowered her head. Her voice was barely recognisable when she spoke. 'Fine, its fine I knew. I mean why would you be interested in someone like me anyway.'

Jake swung Laura's chair towards him. 'Laura I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I, listen to me. Look at me please.'

His warm fingers lifted her head again. His voice was no more than a whisper as he spoke 'I like you Laura, I like you a lot. But, we have known each other a few days and well my life is complicated and right now I can't handle anymore complications.'

Her tremulous lips parted as though to speak, Jake had stopped talking and was gazing at her. She stood up not sure what to do or what to say. She was eye level with him and there was no way she could get past him without him moving. She raised her eyes searching his face not sure what she was looking for and heard him groan as he reached for her and pulled her towards him. He had parted his legs and she was stood in between them. His hands sunk into her hair and brought her lips towards his. His kiss was much more measured this time his tongue tangled with her's as he held her firm. Her hands dropped onto his thighs and she was shocked at how muscular they felt beneath his suit trousers.

She felt the pressure of Jake's kiss ease and he slowly pushed her away from him. Her eyes shot open and looked straight into his. 'Laura you have to stop looking at me like that.' He laughed softly and smiled at her. She tried to move back but his hands came down to her waist and held her firm in his grip.

'Jake, I need to go. I have to erm, I need to check the ballroom. I cant do that with you holding me in a vice like grip.'

His arms fell to his side and she stepped away from him. She moved towards the door and stopped looking over her shoulder she said. 'I don't like this anymore than you do, I have a boyfriend and I have Charlie. I can't do complications.'

'Laura I didn't mean it like that, I.'

'No of course you didn't. Men never do. Please just leave me alone today I need to concentrate and focus. I cant do that if I'm worried you are going to grab me when I walk past you.'

'You have my word Laura I will not distract you again today, apologies once again. But, I cant get any more flowers so can I write you a note.' His smile was like a naughty school boy. Charlie did this to her all the time. She smiled softly back at him and walked out.

The wedding day was going perfectly. Jake had been as good as his word. In fact he had been marvellous he had greeted and assisted people to their tables for the lunch. He had poured champagne behind the bar, he had even danced with one of the Grannies. He had been a hit it was infuriating how did he do it?

Jules was standing beside Laura as they peeked in from the gardens. The lights were dimming for the evenings dancing and the band was playing softly in the background.

'High five sista I think we outdid ourselves today.'

'I know it has been amazing. My feet are bloody buzzing though I need to sit down for a bit, kick off these shoes. Why did I insist on heels this afternoon should have kept my flats on.'

A noise behind made them turn and Jake was arriving with a tray; a bottle of champagne and three glasses sitting on it. 'Ladies I think you deserve a glass of this to say well done, and before you say anything I charged it to my room.'

They walked over to the table and sat down. Jake poured and handed a glass to each of them. 'To the dream team, you have pulled off a pretty incredible day. The British Army could use people like you for logistics.'

Laughing they clinked glasses and sat back to enjoy the bubbles of the champagne. 'Wow this is good, I cannot remember the last time I drank a glass of fizz.' Laura downed the glass quickly she hadn't realised how thirsty she was.

Jules looked across at Jake. 'Ignore her she will probably topple over after this glass, cant handle her drink this one.'

Jake laughed as he reached over and topped up Laura's glass. 'Well, this we have to see eh?'

'Right great gang up on me why don't you. I will be back I just have to change these bloody shoes.'

Laura jumped up and felt herself sway. Jake and Jules looked at each other and then back at her. 'I'm fine. Stay there.'

'Right well Jake top me up she wont be back for at least two hours as she will find some drama that needs to be attended to. So crack on love.' Jules leaned towards Jake smiling as he poured another glass for her.

Laura wagged her finger at Jules and left them to it. She ran up to her room and changed her shoes. Glancing around the suite as she headed back out she looked longingly at the bed. It was huge and had a silk canopy with swathes of silk hanging down the four posts. It was such a romantic room she wondered why Jules had insisted on her being in here. Such a waste she looked at her watch 9.30 and reached for her phone. She pressed Chris' number and heard it go straight to voicemail she hung up he must be in an area with no reception.

She went back to the ballroom and checked everything in the kitchen for the late night supper was in hand. The bar staff were under pressure. It was an open bar and drinks were flowing. The bride &amp; groom were dancing it was a lovely sight. She felt a pang of jealously as she stood surveying the scene. _How wonderful it must be to have someone love you so much they wanted to shout it out in front of everyone close to them_.

Mr &amp; Mrs Carmichel saw Laura and went over to hug her, they couldn't thank her enough for the day. Mr Carmichael tried to give her a wad of notes to say thank you but she politely passed them back. 'My pleasure, she was the most beautiful bride, here's to the christening.' They insisted on her having a glass of champagne with her. She could feel her head spinning now. She tried to get back to the terrace but by the time she arrived back it was over an hour later. Jules and Jake were gone as was the tray.

xxxxxxx

By 1.30 am the last guest was dancing out of the ballroom. Some people had retired to the residents lounge and were ordering more drinks. Laura stood in the middle of the dance floor and gazed at the scene around her. It looked like a disaster zone. Some of the team were already clearing up. Tom behind the bar turned on some music and everyone got to work. She fleetingly saw Jules running by with a mop and bucket. That was not going to be pretty. Two hours later the ballroom was looking semi normal.

Laura went into the kitchen and opened the fridge pulled out several bottles of prosecco. She made a note on the board that she owed for them and took them through to the ballroom. She poured all of the team a glass and after a little thank you speech toasted them for a well run event. The music was still playing and some of the team took to the dance floor. Laura went over to the open doors leading to the terrace and looked out. The twinkling fairy lights were still on and it looked magical. She stepped out and breathed in the cool night air. She drank the glass of fizz and turned around to watch the team dancing.

The music was still playing and Laura was swaying in time to the beat. Her legs were tired but she loved this song and so she danced at the edge of the dance floor.

She knew he was there before she saw him. She sensed him coming towards her but kept dancing. She felt him touch her waist as he swung her into his arms. She could still smell his citrus cologne but now it was fading after a long day. It just made him _even more smellable_ she thought. _Hmm is that a word? Smellable _she tipped her head back to try and look at him but his face was shadowed in the dim room and his eyes were hooded so she could make out nothing. She closed her eyes and leaned into him as she did so he pulled her closer and she could feel his heart beating through his shirt.

The song came to an end and the team began leaving the room. Shouting out goodnights to Laura and Jake. She had moved away from him when the song ended not wanting to draw gossip from anyone. But, suddenly they were alone and the intimate atmosphere only heightened as they stood looking at each other neither speaking.

Laura broke the spell first she needed to get out of there get to her room, close that door and hide out to the morning. 'Thanks for the dance Jake, goodnight.' She walked quickly and went out to the main part of the hotel. Jules was there with Pete as he helped her put her coat on. 'Laura some of those bleeding kids got a bottle of brandy. Its all cleaned up now the parents are mortified. Thats an open bar for you.' She hugged Laura gave her a wink as she said. 'Sleep well.' And was gone with Pete in tow carrying her bag.

Laura looked in on the residents bar and everything was under control. She had a word with the two staff members who were on night duty. She went over to the group to make sure they didn't need anything else. They wanted food so she headed to the kitchen and rustled up some sandwiches and snacks. Having deposited the food she walked out of the bar and headed for the main stairs her whole body ached. She glanced at her watch 4.30 am. She was exhausted thank goodness she was staying here. She stopped and took her shoes off carrying them the last few steps the relief of freedom for her toes was wonderful.

Turning the key to open the door of her room she heard the door across the hall open. She turned to see Jake in shorts and a teeshirt. He seemed as surprised as her. _Jules_! She was going to kill her on Monday. This was why she moved his room, this was her meddling.

He didn't move his eyes tracing the contours of her face as he stood gazing at her. He seemed mesmerised. Smiling softly he stepped forward 'Laura?'

'Jake, I, I don't know what to say, Jules erm, she put me in this room.' She pressed herself against the door frame willing him to look away. She swayed slightly the effects of the fizz she had drunk earlier and tiredness washed over her. But he was going nowhere and he was not dropping his gaze.

He walked towards her pushing the door of her suite open. He stepped into the room grabbing her by the wrist to pull her behind him.'I think we have done enough talking.' Laura dropped her shoes as he jerked her towards him. He kicked the door shut as he swept her into his arms kissing her with a hungry fervour.

Laura tried feebly to push him away, her hands pressed to his chest but, he was out of control and pretty soon so was she…..

xxxxxxxxxx

Jules closed her eyes drifting off to sleep congratulating herself on making it happen. It had been a very long day. Pete had thought her crazy when she said she needed to go back to the hotel. He had argued for all of five minutes before turning the car around. She had left him sitting outside with the engine running whilst she had dashed upstairs to the East wing.

She had gleefully clapped her hands when she saw Jakes door open and Laura's shoes dropped by her suite door. Her cunning plan had worked. Softly closing Jake's door she had hung the 'do not disturb sign' on Laura's.

'Perfect end to a perfect day.' She said aloud before sleep overtook her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks so much for your amazing feedback and comments. I hope I do this chapter proud I think those who have read my stuff before know I get a bit embarrassed about trying to write this type of scene. But, I have given it a go! Enjoy xxx_**

The door of the suite shut with a loud bang helped by Jake kicking it dramatically as he swept Laura into his arms.

Jake dropped Laura onto the bed and pulled his teeshirt over his head, he stepped out of his shorts not once taking his eyes off her. He crawled onto the bed pinning her under his weight. 'You are driving me crazy Laura.'

She shook her head not sure what to say, reaching up to touch his face, her fingers traced the shape of his lips. He sucked a finger into his mouth and when she gasped with emotion and shock he took her hand in his and gently kissed each finger. She couldn't drag her eyes away from his. The effect he was having on her was written on her face desire was coursing through her veins. Her body was aroused with the anticipation of what was to come and her body convulsed under the weight of his body. This only seemed to encourage Jake and he began grinding his hips into her.

She could not take her eyes off his muscular body as he covered her mouth with his. Rational thoughts quickly left her and her arms snaked around his neck drawing him closer to her. Her fingers sinking into the curls at his nape. She vaguely heard fabric ripping and suddenly she was naked underneath him. His eyes were on fire as he looked down at her his face had an intense concentration. She could see he tried to focus and she knew he was on the edge of oblivion she was almost there too. She spoke huskily into his mouth. 'Make love to me Jake.' It was the encouragement he needed pushing her back into the bed he began an onslaught that would last several hours….

Laura woke and felt something heavy across her chest almost pining her down. For a split second she had no idea where she was. She was not alone, every bone in her body ached, what had happened? Realisation hit quickly and she opened one eye trying to focus on her surroundings. It was early morning and the room was dimly lit but, she had no idea of time and could not see a clock. Looking up from under her lashes she was face to face with Jake who was fast asleep. A momentary wave of terror and panic hit as she realised she was naked and what had happened. She tried to move but it only made him shift closer to her and his warm arm moved down to her midriff his hand caressing her skin gently as he gathered her towards him.

Jake was lying on his stomach and his face was inches from her so she could see him quite clearly. Asleep he looked younger, his face was relaxed and there seemed to be almost a hint of a smile. One could almost say he was almost angelic looking but after what had happened in this bed over the last few hours he was quite the opposite of an angel. She snuck a guilty smile remembering why her muscles ached so much. Her thighs were crying out for someone to massage the ache away. But there was no way she was going to ask Jake to assist in that.

She tried to slither away from his grip thinking she could then roll out of the bed. A quiet voice mumbled into her ear. 'Ain't happening Laura, go to sleep.' She stopped moving and looked at him, He still had his eyes closed and had not released his hold on her body. If anything she was now more acutely aware of how naked they both were. His muscular thigh was wedged against her and she could feel every soft hair on his leg brushing against her body. He was awake well sort of awake but if she knew he was naked he would probably know the same about her. She could feel herself blushing as she lay there next to this man she barely knew who had made love to her for several hours. _Oh my God what was I thinking, I really will kill Jules for this._

There was no way to get out of his vice like grip on her so she had no choice but to stop moving. As she relaxed he rolled onto his side and pulled her with him. He wrapped himself around her his chest pressed tight against her back. He flung one leg over hers there was no way she was going anywhere fast.

She could feel every part of him pressed into her. Her body let her down badly as her hips began grinding gently into his body. His hand moved up her flat stomach to her breasts and as he cupped one he gently began caressing it with his finger tips. There was no way she could hold the moan that escaped her lips. This seemed to be the invitation Jake wanted and he gently rolled her onto her back.

He moved slowly on top of her his body hard and lean against hers soft and gentle. His face hovered above her and he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes locked on her and Laura gazed up at him not sure if her body could take anymore. But, as his lips crashed onto hers she realised that her body was pretty adaptable and seemed to be doing just fine.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jake was not sure what had happened when he saw Laura outside his room he only knew that in that split second any conscious thoughts of maintaining some distance from her had flown out of his head. She had looked at him in shock upon meeting in the corridor but, with exhaustion written on her face he had thought sleep was the last thing that either of them needed. He had not been able to control himself desire overtaking any clarity or rational thoughts as he pulled her into her room.

He had got naked pretty quickly there was no going back and when her dress had hindered him he had just ripped it. He was out of control and there was nothing he wanted more than to take control of this woman and make her his. Her perfume had enveloped him and he had felt drunk on her and the heady spices filling his lungs.

He had been shocked at how she had reacted to him and how him pleasuring her had had such an impact on him. This was not about sex it had been something much more intense, the depth of his feelings had scared the hell out of him. She had shuddered and screamed in delight as he had taken her. She had then teased him with her tongue as she trailed it over his aroused body. Her fingers had massaged and tormented him until he could take it no longer and with a guttural moan he had again taken control of her body.

They had fallen asleep limbs entwined, muscles aching, satiated from each other. Jake had had the best sleep in weeks. He wasn't sure if it was exhaustion or Laura that had made that happen. But he had a good idea of why he had slept so well and it wasn't just about good sex.

He had been woken up by Laura trying to get out of the bed and had taken great pleasure in ensuring she didn't leave his side. He hadn't expected to be so overwhelmed by their lovemaking. He had slept with a lot of women but none had touched him as Laura had. Her sweetness touched him to his core and he felt connected with her.

There was no logical explanation for any of this he was not sure what he was doing but for the first time in his life he decided to throw caution to the wind and ride the waves. Reaching for Laura this morning had been instinctive she was his now and he didn't think he could let her go.

After he had made love to her again he had fallen asleep knowing that there was no way she could get away from him and judging by the way she had nestled into his body as she had fallen asleep he didn't think she wanted to go anywhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jules had called the hotel at 10 am. No one had seen or heard from Laura and when she had causally asked if Mr Harrison had left for London the same response was given. She tried to contain her excitement as she came off the phone but Pete had walked into the kitchen as she gave a _whoop whoop. _It was fair to say he had gone ballistic, laying into her for meddling and trying to control something that was none of her business.

As she had tried to butt in to respond he had carried on with his tirade of telling her off. He had finished off with. 'It stops now Julia you hear me?' She had nodded slowly he only called her Julia when he was really pissed off.

He had stormed out of the kitchen and she had watched him charging down the garden to his shed. Once he was out of sight she leapt up in the air punching with her fist. 'Yes, whoop, whoop.'

Bloody Pete she would show him. She knew what she was doing. This was going to end up well she could feel it. They had needed a nudge she had done that. She was not sure what plan B was but she had time to work on that.

She switched the kettle on thinking she should make her husband a cup of tea and mend some fences. Today might be the day to fish out the _Fifty Shades of Grey_ book.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna dialled Jakes phone for the fifth time. He was supposed to be coming for lunch today and she not heard from him for several days. He was obviously not talking to her after their last discussion. She knew he had been shocked at her proposal but it really was the only way. He would come around to the idea she was sure of that.

She hung up when he didn't answer and looked around the drawing room. The photos of Will and Jake growing up were everywhere. She had taken photos constantly wanting to record every detail of their childhood. She had been delighted to have two boys. Daughters were not what she wanted as a young wife. She was to be the only female in the Harrison household it had been important to her that she was the centre of that world. It had all been perfect until Will had discovered drugs as a teenager. She touched a photo of him as a toddler he had been the naughtiest baby. Never sleeping when he should, wouldn't eat what was given to him. Wouldn't wear the clothes she tried to dress him in. But she had forgiven him everything as he was the apple of her eye. He had been her favourite son. She couldn't help herself he was the first and he was the love of her life.

The pain of his loss caused her to shudder and she had to sit down to take a breath and recover from the overwhelming feeling of grief. Her beautiful boy, so many times Jake had tried to talk to them both but his father would stop him and tell him to forget it. They had ignored the warning signs unable to believe Will was taking drugs. They had both thought Will was perfect. Getting expelled so many times at school and then in and out of rehab clinics through most of his young life. They should have been prepared for what happened. They should have known he would never be able to beat his demons. And that was when Anna would come unstuck as she could not understand how her perfect son had demons and why she had not been able to beat them for him.

She had known he was living with someone and that she was also a drug addict. She had never met Emma Jones. She didn't want to, every week she hoped he would come to his senses and come back to her. What she hadn't known was they had a child. Will had kept that secret from them and taken it to the grave. She wondered why he had not wanted her to be part of that child's life. It seemed a cruel act for a son to exclude his son's Grandmother. So she blamed the Jones family for this, Emma must have said Charlie could not mix with Will's family.

She blamed the Jones family for his death. It was only right if she had lost her son then they should lose something precious too. So it was right that Emma had died. Anna didn't care about her or what pain it caused her family. She would never know what had happened that day but Will was driving too fast and chasing Emma in her car. She had Charlie with her so Anna always assumed she was leaving him and he was trying to get his son back. The collision had totalled both cars and Will and Emma had had to be cut of the respective vehicles. Charlie in his child seat had been protected and sustained only minor injuries.

They had suspected nothing until the inquest merely believing that Will had been in a fatal accident. It was not until Anna had seen Charlie's photo in the paper that she had realised and put two and two together. The realisation that Will had a son consumed her and she was determined to raise him as a Harrison and ensure he had every opportunity available given to him. She had already managed to pull some strings and was hopeful he would be in Eton for the next term.

The complication that Emma Jones had left guardianship to her sister was not insurmountable. Jake just had to marry Laura Jones, adopt Charlie and then after a few months divorce her claiming she was unfit to be the guardian. At that point Anna would take over and raise the boy, he needed her just as much as she needed him.

She stood up and reached for the phone dialling again. No reply she left a message for Jake telling him lunch was cancelled. She hung up and stormed upstairs. She had no idea where he was or whose bed he was in. That could be the only reason for not answering the phone.

She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Taking a nap would help ease the burdens she was carrying. It was tiring planning this new life for Charlie. Charlie what a dreadful name. That was going to have to go he was going to be Charles Harrison once he moved into her house.

xxxxxxxxx

For the second time that day Laura woke up naked and in the Faversham Suite but this time she was alone. She opened her eyes and looked around. Jake was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Laura lay back in the bed not sure what to do. She looked at her watch it was nearly 11am. She had told Ellie she would be home around midday. She should get up and go. But, was Jake coming back? What if she left and he came back? Maybe he had gone for a run? Or maybe just maybe he had realised his mistake and run back to London?

She rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillows. Too many questions, too much to thick about. Had she really spent several hours in the same bed as Jake Harrison and not only that but she had managed to make him lose control. She had seen it in his face several times; when he had pulled her onto his lap, when their naked bodies were entwined, and as he had thrown his head back surrendering to oblivion.

He had fallen asleep and when he had woken he pulled her to him and she had seen it again in those eyes that were as dark as coal; the loss of control, the confusion at what was happening but there had been something else. Something she couldn't figure out right now.

She giggled into the pillows thinking of what she had done during their lovemaking. Where had this

come from?

He had been like a man possessed when he had pulled her into the room and literally threw her onto the bed. She knew her dress was only fit for the bin the ripping sounds had confirmed that. But, she didn't care she had felt more alive in the last week than she had in a long time.

When Chris made love to her she now realised that he was not thinking about her needs. For him it was sex there was no tenderness, no concern for her. Jake had been considerate, passionate, it had been overwhelming. It scared her to think how he had affected her this way.

She gingerly climbed out of the bed her feet padding lightly across the thick carpet. As she reached the bathroom she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her body was bruised beyond belief. She stopped in shock to look at them touching her thighs she yelped in pain they were far too tender. Her skin flushed as she remembered how she had got them and a slow smile crept over her face as she walked on into the bathroom.

She managed to reach for her toothbrush and slowly brushed her teeth. Thinking a shower would soothe her aching body she reached into the shower to twist it on. She was shaky as she stepped underneath the rainfall shower head. You could fit a small army in this shower she thought standing still in there allowing the hot water to roll off her skin wincing as it touched the tender areas of her exhausted body.

She tried to reach for the shower gel but her arms were too heavy to grab it so she stood there oohing and ouching as the water continued to fall onto her bruises. She turned slowly letting the water run down her back. Opening her eyes to see Jake watching her with a storm of emotions passing across his face. He was dressed in jeans and an old teeshirt that looked as if it had seen better days. His hands in his pockets as he leaned against the sink unit.

'Jake, I. I thought you had gone.' He shook his head and took a step forward. 'I was hungry went to get us some breakfast. You staying in there all day? Shall I join you?'

Flustered she shook her head and began walking out then realised she was naked and the towel was next to him. She stood trying to maintain some modesty hoping he could not see the signs of their lovemaking. He seemed to be oblivious to them as his eyes were locked on hers. But he smiled and laughed quietly at her obvious embarrassment. He pulled a towel off the rack then walked over to her and wrapped her in it as she stepped out. His arms sneaking around her waist inside the towel. He began caressing her damp skin and her body despite its pain was reacting to it. As his fingers moved up to cup her breasts she made a sound and he stopped to look down at her and then pulled the towel back.

'Fuck did I do that?' His face was shocked at the bruising he saw. 'Well, I didn't see anyone else in here this morning and I don't think bed bugs would do it.' Her face contorted in pain and amusement as she looked up at him.

Jake threw his head back laughing and pulled her close. 'My poor baby what did I do to you.' Her head rested on his chest. He had showered she could smell his cologne the citrus invading her brain and threatening to be her undoing again.

Jake turned and took down a fluffy robe from the bathroom door. It was huge and enveloped her but he seemed to like that as he pulled it close around her body and tied the belt into a knot. Smiling in satisfaction as she was covered from head to toe.

He took her hand and turned it over kissing her palm. 'I'm sorry I did that to you Laura.' His eyes searched her face concern in his eyes and she smiled sweetly up at him. 'I forgive you as I think I heard you mention something about food. I am starving.'

He had smiled and kissed her on the nose leading her back out to the bedroom and guiding her to a big overstuffed armchair. Beside it was a trolley and instead of tea and toast which she would have been quite happy with, there was a marvellous array of dishes to tempt any appetite. Her eyes lit up as he lifted the lids off each plate.

'Did you say this was all for you?' He sat down in the chair opposite her and began pouring out a cup of tea. 'No of course not I asked the chef what you would want after a busy night of mad love making and he suggested this.'

'What oh my God you didn't tell people we, bloody hell that's like, oh no Jake.'

'Laura I actually said it was because of the wedding and you had had a late finish. But, nice to know that spending time with me is so repugnant.'

'No, I don't mean that I just don't want people here gossiping. We're a small team you know.'

He flashed a grin at her and stood up to pass her tea to her then heaped pancakes and fruit onto a plate. He placed it in front of her and she reached for the syrup pouring a generous amount over the food.

She hadn't realised how hungry she actually was. Remembering that last night she had not eaten much she tucked into the pancakes. Looking up as she finished off the last one she caught Jake watching her with an amused look on his face.

'What?' She laughed as she looked over the trolley at him.

'Nothing, I am just impressed at how you managed to devour that much food so quickly.'

'I think I missed a meal yesterday.' He nodded. 'Sure you did.' She picked her napkin up and threw it at him. 'I did, seriously I was on my feet most of the night.'

'I think I can recall quite a long period of time when you weren't on your feet.' His lazy gaze drifted over to the rumpled bed clothes. Laura could feel herself colouring up as his eyes settled back on her face. She looked down unsure of how to respond.

'I had a good time, can I say that? I mean I don't know what the correct words should be for something like this.'

For the second time that morning Jake threw his head back laughing. She liked seeing him laugh. His whole face changed his eyes twinkled and his face relaxed as he enjoyed the moment. 'Oh Laura, I don't think I have ever met anyone like you.'

She cocked her head to the side staring at him from under her lashes. 'And is that a good thing?'

He reached over and lifted her hand and leaned over to kiss it again. 'Yes it is Miss Jones.'

After her second plate of pancakes which Jake had insisted she ate she looked at her watch and grimaced. 'I need to go home. Charlie will be waiting for me and I want to spend the afternoon with him I have not seen much of him this week.'

'Tell me if I am overstepping here but how come you have your nephew living with you? Your brother/ sister is not around?'

Laura's face clouded over as she thought back to that awful night when the police had arrived at her door. They had taken her to the hospital immediately but by the time she had arrived Emma was gone. She had slept beside Charlie's bed that night crying for the loss of a sister she barely knew. She had lost her sister a long time ago to her addictions and had not seen her for several years. Their contact had been brief. Emma had only got in touch when she needed money. Laura had been stunned to get to the hospital and discover she had a nephew she had never met.

They had got through the last year or so together and had become a little team. She loved him as though he were her own and he was so like Emma his mannerisms, his temper tantrums. For Charlie life was stable now and it had been obvious he was traumatised from his life with Emma.

She looked at Jake he was staring at her with a burrowed frown on his face. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you.'

'No it's fine. Where to start really. My sister Emma died and for some reason she had named me as his guardian. Amazing really.'

'Amazing why?'

'Well, she was an addict spent all her money on drugs, spent most of my money bailing her out when she ran up bad debts. And she was sensible enough to leave a will naming me as Charlie's guardian. I am still surprised to this day that she did that.'

'Where is his dad? Sorry am I asking too much?'

'It's fine. Honest answer no idea. I don't know who his dad is. He talks about him sometimes so he definitely was around at some point. But, no one came forward after, so I don't know anything about him. He was not on the birth certificate and there were no papers or anything that could give a clue.'

Jake nodded slowly. 'If my child was out there I would want him with me.' Laura looked across at him noticing that he had become withdrawn as she spoke about Emma.

'So today is an important day for us I need to spend some much needed time with him and let Ellie have the afternoon off. She's our aupair well to be honest she is like a member of the family now. Only been with us a few weeks but he loves her so that is great for me. Means I can work and not feel guilty.'

She stopped and looked at him. His face was shadowed in thought and he was definitely thinking of something other than what she was telling him.

'I should get dressed.' She stood up. 'Thanks for breakfast and well last night, this morning. I didn't expect it but it was nice.'

She looked down at him, his face was amused now and he raised an eyebrow at her comments. 'I don't know how you make me so damn tongue tied. I don't normally have a problem talking to people.'

She turned and walked towards her bag pulling out clothes to put on.

Jake came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He swung her around to face him and lowered his head to gently kiss her. 'I don't want to let you go.'

Laura felt herself go dizzy as he kissed her, right now there was nothing more she wanted than to drag him back bed but, she knew Charlie would be looking out the window waiting for her to come home and she was already late enough.

'Look you don't have to but, if you like come home with me.'

Jake raised an eyebrow as she made this comment. She pushed him away. 'I don't mean it like that. I just meant if you like come and spend the afternoon with us. We are only going to the beach. Charlie has a new kite so we might try and fly it if I can get it working properly.'

He touched her cheek as she finished speaking. 'I would love to come home with you. You should know I am bloody excellent with kites so bring it on.'

'Ha okay well let me get changed. I need to check in on everyone before I head off. So give me thirty minutes?'

Laura headed towards the bathroom to get ready. Stopping as Jake called her. 'You don't want to get changed in front of me.' She felt that all too familiar flush washing over her. He laughed and headed towards the door. 'See you in the car park in 30 mins.'

xxxxxxxxxx

Jake was driving back to London he was astonished at the last 24 hours and his behaviour. What had brought on this throw caution to the wind attitude he had suddenly adopted?

Having woken up next to Laura for the second time he had been struck by a wave of emotion he had never felt before. He couldn't explain it and it terrified him. He had watched her sleeping her face so innocent completely unaware of who he was and his intentions. It had been an intense moment and he had hurriedly left her room shaken to the core at the sudden depth of his feelings.

He had gone back to his room fully intending to leave the hotel as quickly as he could. The sharp reality of his situation had freaked him out. But, having listened to the message his Mother had left him on his phone and seen the missed calls he had suddenly thought that he would rather spend the day with Laura than go and see her.

Wandering down to the kitchen he had tried to appear nonchalant as he requested breakfast for the pair of them. Chef Louis had rolled his eyes but said nothing as he and his team had prepared breakfast.

He had taken the trolley to Laura's room and when he hadn't seen her in the bed for a split second he thought she had gone. But, hearing the shower had soothed the worry that had appeared. He had known he shouldn't go in but, he had pushed the open door and stepped in. She had been standing so quietly under the water and watching her had moved him beyond words. When she had turned he should have looked away but he couldn't help himself. Then seeing what he had done to her body with the bruising he felt he had stamped her she was his woman now. But he didn't really have the right to say anything of the sort and he knew it.

He had sat listening to her talking about her sister. Anger had flushed through his veins thinking of Will and how the family were being excluded from his son's life. This Emma sounded a piece of work. His opinion of Laura had changed radically this weekend. She seemed to be the sensible one in this travesty. How he could convey that to his Mother was not going to be easy. He doubted she would even listen.

She had invited him to spend the afternoon with her and Charlie. He had been stunned and touched in equal measure. Saying yes quickly and then regretting it just as quickly. But then realising that he didn't want to leave her yet. He had followed in his car from the hotel parking outside her little house. Upon walking inside he had been struck immediately that it was a happy home. You could see it as you looked around. It had her stamp all over it. Well chosen pieces of furniture which she told him she picked up in auctions one of her weaknesses. She had giggled as she said she _loved shabby chic_. He had no clue what that meant but had smiled back as she enthused about the dresser in her hall. He thought back to his home yes he enjoyed it but he had chosen nothing and it was not as welcoming as Laura's home.

It had been a magical day there was no other word to describe it. They had gone to the beach he had taught the boy how to fly a kite and he was transported back to when he and Will had been children playing with kites and running around being silly. It was a rare thing for him to behave like this he had no other family members with young children around him but, he had enjoyed this moment of fun and freedom.

When Charlie had gone to bed he had refused to let Laura tuck him in and demanded Jake do it. After reading three stories Charlie had finally started falling asleep but he had pulled Jakes hand and held it over his chest as he drifted off. He was dumbstruck and looking over his shoulder as Laura made a sound it appeared she had been too.

She had disappeared downstairs and made them omelettes and salad for dinner. The kitchen was small and cosy. Pictures drawn or painted by Charlie hung on any available wall space. She was tired he could see it. He was exhausted himself there was nothing more he wanted than to crawl into bed and sleep but he would have to head back to London for that. There was no way she would let him stay. He wanted to fall asleep with Laura wrapped in his arms but it was not going to happen with Charlie so close by.

When Ellie had arrived back he had taken that as a sign to head off. At the door he had kissed her softly not wanting to encourage either of them but also realising that the last few hours had seen enough activity. The kiss had been sweet and gentle she had clung to him and seemed sad to let him go.

He opened the car window feeling a wave of tiredness hit him. Pushing the button for some music he was struck by a thought. There are moments in your life that are infinitely significant today had been one of those. He smiled and begun singing along to the song playing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Laura lay in her bed unable to sleep. The day had been surreal on so many levels. She began listing the things in her head hoping it would bring sleep.

First off she had slept with Jake and it had been amazing, incredible. It was almost too good to be true like something you read in a book. For some reason he had seemed to enjoy making love to her and definitely enjoyed the way her body had reacted and felt.

Secondly he had been incredible with Charlie. She had sat on the beach watching them playing and flying the kite. She couldn't get her head around what had changed and why Jake had suddenly become someone she could see featuring in her life. They could have been father and son playing together was an easy familiarity in the way they behaved around each other. When she had seen the two of them in Charlie's bedroom her breath had caught in her throat. It was what every child should have; a parent who loved them unconditionally and Jake had been sitting there like a Dad would sit with his son. Making funny voices as he read the stories to Charlie. She had seen how enthralled Charlie was with Jake. It scared her that he had become attached to him in such a short period of time. He was her priority and she would not let anything further upset him. Had she made a mistake letting Jake spend the day with them?

He had left reluctantly and she had let him go feeling the same. What was going to happen? Did this mean anything to him? She knew that tomorrow she would need to break up with Chris. Whatever happened between her and Jake she was now certain that Chris was not someone who should feature in her life. Jules would be delighted when she found out.

Jules hmmmm she would need a good talking to tomorrow. Or should she? Maybe she should be buying her some flowers to say thank you for the crazy weekend.

Laura fell sleep smiling, hoping that somewhere someone was thinking of her. She kind of knew it wouldn't be Chris. How had she not seen it before? Why had it taken this event to make her see sense?

There was only one person she wanted thinking about her because she was thinking about him.

xxxxxxxx

Jake fell into bed and for the first time in that bed in a long time he slept through the night. His dreams consumed by Laura and a little boy who he had fallen in love with that day…..


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bit of a long chapter this one. Stick with it... **_

_**As always thanks for the really lovely reviews. **_

It was Wednesday and not a word from him. She was beginning to think it had all been a dream or that he was regretting what had happened over the weekend.

Charlie had kept asking over the last couple of days when Jake would be coming back. How do you explain to a child that you have no clue about what is happening? She was not prepared for this or able to provide any sort of soothing answer to Charlie's questions. He was not impressed the kite sat in the hallway waiting for another outing.

Laura swung her chair to look out the window it was a sunny day and she should be feeling on top of the world. Since the Carmichael wedding had been such a hit she had received five enquires this week for potential events at the hotel. But, she felt the opposite unsure of what was happening trepidation surrounding her.

Truth be told she felt pretty shit right now. Her head was all over the place, she was tired and irritable. Why couldn't she just get a break?

She had seen Chris the night before meeting him in a local restaurant, to say he had taken it badly was an understatement. His parting words had included frigid and bitch. She had sat there quietly as people had stopped their meals to feast on her misery. She wanted to shout out to his speeding departing back she was anything but frigid but held her tongue. Smiling brightly at the waiter when he came over to her table with the bill her humiliation complete. Of course Chris had left that for her it kind of summed him up she had thought as she pulled her wallet out of her bag.

Jules had been triumphant guessing exactly what had happened after the wedding. Laura had tried to remain tight lipped but she was having none of it and practically had her in an arm lock to get all the details. She insisted on coming over Monday evening to continue the discussion and upon seeing Charlie had been filled in on his day out in Jakes big car and his kite flying expertise.

Saying nothing but sitting back with a glass of wine and a self satisfied look on her face it had taken every ounce of Laura's self control to not throw every cushion on her sofa at Jules and wipe the smug smile off her face.

'Playing happy families oh I so would have paid to see that.' Jules gave the impression of being very happy at the turn of events and could not contain her excitement at the possibilities that might occur in the future. Laura had had to push her out of the house at midnight exhausted from the interrogation.

She swung the chair back to her desk and skimmed through the emails in her inbox. Nothing not a bloody dickybird. She looked at her watch nearly 4 pm. Day 3 of the wall of silence this was torture.

She looked up as Jules entered her office carrying a tray. She set it down on the empty desk and poured two cups of tea. Placing one in front of Laura she took a seat opposite her. Starring over the top of her cup as she blew on it to cool the steaming liquid Jules raised the question that held no positive response.

'No word from him?'

Laura looked up and shook her head. 'Nothing, I mean maybe I am reading too much into this. We were consenting adults, we had a one night stand and thats it.' She dropped her head in her hands annoyed with herself for letting him in to her life even for a brief moment. How would she explain to Charlie about this?

Laura finished the tea and shut down her laptop. 'I am going home, had enough of this place today.' Jules had nodded in sympathy and hugged Laura as she had left the office.

Charlie had kept her busy during the evening and she had bathed him and put him to bed. Reading the same stories Jake had read to him she looked at his little face as he gazed up at her entranced in the story of Jack and his beanstalk.

By 9 pm she was in bed still recovering from the weekend but feeling desolate sleep came quickly. She had been asleep for at least an hour when the phone beside her bed had sprung to life. Sleepily she had reached over saying _hello_ as she held it to her ear.

A concerned voice was at the other end of the phone. 'Laura its Jake are you okay?' Not sure if she was dreaming or not she sat up. 'Jake is that really you?'

He laughed quietly on the other end of the phone. 'Err yes its me are you sick?'

'I was asleep it's been a fun packed few days ya know.' She smiled into the phone as she heard him laugh again.

'Yes, I know what you mean. I'm coming back down tomorrow Laura I wondered, well if you like, erm maybe we could go out for dinner tomorrow night. Only if you want to, like you can say no I wont be offended or anything.'

Now it was Laura's turn to laugh and she said quietly. 'I would like that very much.'

She heard him sigh into the phone he sounded as tired as she was. 'Right well I will let you go back to sleep. Night Laura.'

'G'night see you tomorrow.'

She heard the phone click as he ended the call. She put the phone on its cradle sinking back into her bed. He had called and he had asked her out on a date. So maybe today was not too bad after all.

xxxxxxx

Jake dropped the phone on the sofa. How smooth was he? He sounded like a bloody teenager on the phone to Laura. All that erm'ing and stuttering what a bloody idiot. What had come over him? He never normally had this sort of problem asking women out. Of course Laura was not like any other women.

He closed his eyes tiredness closing in on him. He had wanted to call her on Monday but, thought he should give her some space and to be honest he was exhausted. He had fallen asleep on the sofa having made the mistake of sitting down when he arrived home. Waking up with a crick in his neck at 4 am had not been what his body needed that night.

He then thought about sending flowers on Tuesday but then thought he couldn't repeat that so soon so did nothing. The day had been full on and with no Lauren in the office this week his temper was short and frayed. He felt for Claire the PA covering she looked as though she was ready to run out the door every time she walked into his office.

By Wednesday he figured he should head back to the hotel and stay out of her way. Truth be told he needed to see Laura. He wanted to hold her, kiss her and fall asleep wrapped around her.

His phone beeped and he picked it up opening the message. It was a photo of Lauren holding a bottle of wine with the message _I found the wine cellar._ She would try and empty that no doubt. He laughed and replied _the honesty box is in the kitchen don't forget!_

A few texts batted back and forth and Lauren declared Via Regina the best place she had ever stayed in. He agreed with that statement. He visited as often as he could but had never taken anyone he was dating. For some reason this was not for sharing but, as he lay back on the sofa he wondered if Laura would love it as much as he did. It was not everyone's idea of idyllic. His Mother hated it and wouldn't visit anymore complaining about the lack of civilisation. It was precisely why he loved it. Set on the edge of Lake Como and dating back to the 19th century. He had renovated the wharf himself along with some of the local craftsmen. His investment in the entire estate renovation had not gone unnoticed locally and he had made some friends there having kept so many people employed.

He headed to bed feeling a good mood coming over him. His Mother was ignoring his calls but she would come around at some point. More importantly he was going to see Laura tomorrow and he felt he needed to be honest with her about everything. Tomorrow was going to be a make or break day he had no idea how it would go but he would do his best to ensure she understood everything and that his intentions were honourable regarding Charlie.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jake had insisted on coming to the house and picking her up. He had whistled and looked her up and down when she opened the door to him. She had blushed of course and as he brushed his lips over hers to say hello she had felt her legs go to jelly. She had clutched the door as though her life depended on it. Luckily Charlie had rushed at him wanting to show his latest piece of school artwork so she had been able to catch her breath. Jake had dutifully allowed himself to be dragged by the hand into the kitchen and had expressed appreciation and encouraged an in-depth discussion with Charlie on the painting.

Charlie eventually relinquished Jake and they had left the house quickly. Climbing into his Range Rover had not been easy and she silently scolded herself for wearing such a tight dress.

Sitting across from Jake in the restaurant she was once again struck by the sheer handsomeness of him. Women sitting at other tables had stopped and followed him with their eyes as they walked in. Probably wondering why he was with her she thought sadly. The restaurant was not busy but he probably always managed to make an entrance and seemed oblivious to the looks he was getting. He had pulled the chair out for her and once he was sat down he had reached for her hand. Kissing the palm in the same spot as he had done on Sunday morning it was such a sensual place to be kissed and she had felt her body heat up as he held her gaze. Knowing what his touch was doing to her seemed to satisfy him and he had sat back with a smug smile on his face.

Ordering from the menu she had glanced up several times only to be met with him doing the same thing. The waiter came back for a third time and finally they were ready to order. Over dinner Jake had regaled her with funny stories. He was keen to charm and he didn't disappoint. She was beginning to think this was a perfect evening.

xxxxxxxxx

Jake was watching Laura as she spoke in hushed tones about a disastrous party where two families had gotten into fights. She laughed softly as she recounted the highlights of the event. As she finished she had looked up at him as he laughed along with her.

He took a deep breath and took her hand. 'Laura I need to tell you something.' She had stopped talking and was gazing at him her eyes darkening as worry fell over her face. She nodded to him and he began speaking.

'I don't want you to think this is anything to do with you its normal practice for me, for the way I work. But last week when we met I was not completely honest about why I was at the hotel. I was not sent by the group I work for I own the company.'

Laura pulled her hand back and knotted both in her lap. 'What? You own the company? I don't understand. Why is your company buying this hotel, are you like from the Marriott Group or something?'

He shook his head reaching for his glass of water he took a long drink. This was not going how he had planned it. He didn't think she would look so hurt for a start. Her face had the look of an innocent child and he could see Charlie's features so clearly as she starred back at him. He felt worse than he thought he would.

'No, I run a multi media business its changed a lot since I took it over from my father. I decided to buy this hotel and add to our property portfolio.'

'So what are you going to do with it?'

'Nothing to start off with I like the way it runs. Brian is a good manager and with people like you and Jules behind him it's a successful enterprise. Don't get me wrong I will make changes at some point but it wont affect you.'

Her eyes were holding his gaze now she was furious and suspicious in equal measure. He began to feel uncomfortable this was like sitting across a boardroom doing a billion dollar deal. Her gaze was steely and her voice when she spoke was stiff and cold.

'Right so you want me to believe that even though you live in London and had probably never been to this area before you decided to buy this hotel?'

Come on Jake just tell her his head was spinning. He knew he should come clean and explain exactly what was going on but right now she looked like she was ready to throw something at him and then walk away. He couldn't chance it he didn't want her leaving him he wanted her, he needed her. He had to think quickly.

'My team produce lists on a monthly basis of small businesses I might be interested in this was one of them. I can introduce you to my right hand man well actually Lauren is a woman but she, well she would tell you.' His words tailed off as Laura was standing up her chair scraping over the wooden floor.

'Jake thank you for dinner. But, this all sounds a bit suspect and to be honest I am not interested in being some plaything for a what was it; multi media mogul.'

She turned on her heel and walked away from him. He pulled his wallet out throwing a wad of notes onto the table. He reached Laura as she was pulling her coat on.

'At least let me drive you home.'

She stood huffily in front of him looking down at her shoes. Her voice muffled as she replied to him. 'Fine but no funny stuff.' He smiled down at her head and took her arm to guide her out of the restaurant.

She sat in the car looking out of the window not speaking. So that had not gone as well as he hoped and he had basically told her nothing. He had wanted to talk about Will, finding Charlie and how he wanted to be part of his life and hers hoping she would be happy about that.

But, his words had come out wrong obviously and right now the atmosphere in the car was as intense as it could get.

He parked the car outside her house. Lights were on downstairs but it was obvious Ellie and Charlie had gone to bed.

She went to unclick her seatbelt and was having trouble so he reached across to release it his fingers entwining with hers for a split second before she pulled away. At the briefest contact his body begun heating up and if she would look at him he might know if she was feeling the same thing.

She turned her head towards him her eyes darkening as she was met with Jakes intense stare.

'Thank you for dinner.' She reached for the door but he pulled her free hand back and as she spun around to speak he crushed his lips onto hers. Her body quickly picking up the tempo of what he was feeling she dropped her bag as her hands reached across the car towards him.

The kiss was everything he remembered about her sweet, passionate and enticing. His fingers wound themselves into her hair and he thought of nothing at that moment but the delicious feelings that were coursing through his body.

Laura suddenly pulled back pushing him away from her. She ran her hands through her hair smoothing it back into place. Her breathing was ragged, uneven and she was struggling to catch her breath.

'Laura.'

'No don't say anything, I need to think about this. You lied to me, to my friends at the hotel. Kissing me does not change that.'

He released his grip on her and sat back in his seat. He ran his hands through his hair wishing their lives could be simpler.

His voice a mere whisper. 'I admit I omitted some elements of the reason I came. But, I didn't expect to walk in there and find a beautiful woman who would invade me thoughts the first day I met her. If you don't want to see me again fine. But I said it before and I'll say it again. I like you, I like you very much. I don't need complication to be honest I don't want it.'

Her head jerked up as if to speak. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he focused on this moment. How he got this across would determine what happened tomorrow. 'Let me finish Laura please.' She nodded and dropped her head again. 'What I am trying to say obviously very badly is that I think if you would let me, if you wanted to see me again I could handle complication. I think I want complication.'

Laura raised her head slowly her face searched his she continued to eye him suspiciously. She had gotten out of the car quickly but, before closing the door had looked over at him and said. 'I'll think about it.'

She walked away from him her head held proud not looking back and let herself into her house. He sat in the car and watched the various lights going on and off as she got ready for bed and then only one light was on.

He swung the car into drive and headed towards the hotel. He had told her nothing he wanted to share. She had taken this part badly how on earth would she take the Charlie angle.

Far from going well this could not have gone worse. What the hell was he going to do now?

xxxxxxx

'Bloody insufferable man.' Laura was stomping around the house getting ready for bed. She finally stood still in her tiny ensuite. As she caught her reflection in the mirror she could see her face was a mass of emotions. Trying to rationalise what he had said.

Climbing into bed she took her laptop with her and typed in Jake Harrison. 'Right Jake lets see what you actually do.'

Her face freezing in shock as the laptop brought pages and pages of Jake to her. Jake as a child, with his parents, his brother. Scores of photos with super models, celebrities she was stunned to see some of her favourite actresses on his arm in photos.

She pulled up the images and went though each one. But, she realised as she analysed them that even though he was smiling it never quite reached his eyes. He looked good in every photo damn him for being so photogenic. There were photos of him in a suit, in black tie and casual photos out running along the embankment, at some big old house in cut off shorts and topless. She stared at that one for quite a while. He seemed to be building a wall but he looked so happy and it seemed to be the only photo he appeared genuinely happy. She realised these were paparazzi photos and in some of them where he had seen the photographer his face was thunderous as he looked straight at the lens.

She read through his bio how he had taken over the company from his ailing father, how he turned it around and made it the powerhouse and big player it was today. His arrogance in business deals but his kindness towards people close to him. An article in the Daily Mail had been run after his PA Lauren was married and it showed the two of them climbing out of a limo just before he walked her down the aisle. It detailed the costs and that he had picked up the bill.

She lay back on the pillows she was in a quandry there was something that didn't add up. Why would this very arrogant rich man buy the hotel and more importantly when he was someone who dated super models and oscar winning actresses what on earth was he doing with her?

These were questions she could not figure out answers to and decided there was only person who would be able to decipher this. She looked at her watch it was 1 am. Hmmm definitely too late to call Jules. She closed the laptop and switched off the light. Sleep came quickly she was exhausted but she dreamt of beautiful women surrounding Jake and her trying to call to him but he didn't hear her.

xxxxxxxx

Jules sat back from the PC in her office. 'Jake bloody Harrison you crafty beautiful bastard.'

'Jules focus please. What does this mean?'

Jules pondered the question. 'Okay lets start from the beginning. Jake is born butterflies float above his cot as the world stops on its axel to appreciate the gorgeous baby before them.' She swung her arms out for dramatic effect.

'Oh my God stop! Lets leave the early stuff out okay. I don't understand why he would lie about the hotel. Why would he do that?'

'Hmmm I guess if he had arrived here last week as the big boss we might of been thrown off kilter and everyone would have been on edge. The wedding would have been a complete disaster you and I would have been sacked on Monday. So actually lucky he said nothing.'

'You aren't really helping. Look at the women he dates. Now look at me?'

'Laura dont compare yourself to them. What do they have that you don't. Well yes they are like 6 feet tall and you my dear are a short arse.' Jules laughed as she carried on speaking. 'Look don't think about them. So he dated celebrities. Surely the fact he wants to go out with you should tell you he is looking for something meaningful now.'

Laura rolled her eyes. 'But why this hotel, why us.'

'Seriously Laura you are thinking about this way too deeply. Take if for what it is. Some rich guy has bought this hotel now maybe he will spend some money and sort the heating out. Maybe he will close it and we will all be out of a job. But, don't think about it until something actually happens. I have a good feeling about Jake I think he might come good.'

Jules stood up. 'Now I really must go and do my rounds the girls will be wondering where I am.'

Laura nodded not moving. What should she do now? She had pretty much told him where to go yesterday and he had not been seen this morning his car was not in the car park. Why oh why was everything so confusing and muddled…..

Jules patted Laura's shoulder as she left the office. She stepped outside and saw Jake leaning against the wall his arms folded head down. He looked up his face confused as he tried to gauge the situation. She closed the office door and stepped towards him.

'So after everything I told you, you still managed to make a hash of it. How much did you hear?'

He smiled weakly at her. 'Enough. She hates me now, I didn't think she would take it this badly.'

'Men. See the thing is Jake she is kinda special. I told you that, she is fragile she cant handle anymore secrets. The stuff with her sister well it was tough and she was nearly bankrupted by everything. She took on two jobs to save for her deposit pay off Emma's debts and then Charlie arrived so that added to her pressure. But, she was in a pretty good place until you came along.'

'I like her Jules. I have no idea why I am telling you this its probably because Lauren is away and.'

'Lauren?'

'Oh she is my PA, I guess you could say she is my best friend. She talks to me like I am five years old and makes my life hell generally.'

'Well is that so, I really want to meet her. Think we could have a lot in common.' Jules laughed and stood in front of him. 'Anymore secrets we need to know about?'

He shook his head. 'Nothing scouts honour.'

Jules raised an eyebrow. 'You were a scout?'

'God no I left after a week I hate camping.' Jake laughed as Jules poked him the shoulder. 'You two are made for each other. Get in there and apologise. I cant stand watching her mope around the place any longer its bad for business.'

Jake placed his hand on the door handle. 'Thanks Jules.'

'Yeah, yeah whatever go and sort out the mess you created.'

She watched him take a breath and open the door. 'Laura can we talk.'


	9. Chapter 9

For the next few weeks Jake spent as much time as he could in Kent. He was actually enjoying the simplicity of life in the hotel. It had been remarkably easy to run his office remotely although Lauren was threatening to decamp down there to see what was keeping him there. If there was one thing he didn't need right now it was people intruding even Lauren.

Jules had moved back in with Laura to share an office so he had taken over hers. He would have been quite happy to sit gazing at Laura all day but she had flatly refused to do that so he had given in quietly. He also realised that he would get no work done if they had shared an office. So with hindsight it was a good decision.

XXXXXXXXX

Walking into the office that morning he had fully intended to tell her everything. He didn't want to harbour secrets, he didn't want to hide anything from Laura. But, she had been pretty furious about what he had shared at dinner. There was just no way to bring up Will, Emma, Charlie and come out it with a clean sheet. So he had said nothing and instead had begged forgiveness on not being honest about he was the first day they met. He still got the feeling she didn't completely trust him. There were moments when he caught her studying him intently and it was clear she was in turmoil over the situation. So how could he even bring up Charlie's parentage. He knew he was being a coward and he didn't like that facet of his personality. But, for the first time in his life he had found someone who made him feel genuinely happy and he didn't want anything to spoil it. So he followed a well worn recipe and used his charm offensive right now it seemed to be working.

He didn't understand how it had happened, Laura had quietly infiltrated his life and he didn't mind that one bit. He realised he didn't need fancy dinners and eating at the best restaurants. He liked the life Laura led it was family orientated and everything she did was to make a better life for her and Charlie. He admired her for her work ethics, how she inspired her team and personally for taking on someone else's child and having her own life turned upside down. She had had a family life forced on her with no opportunity to back out and she had taken it. There were a lot of sides to Laura and he was enjoying getting to know them. Protecting Charlie was her priority which scared and thrilled him but that overriding fear he had that it was going to be his undoing one day. But, he had gone too far now.

They were having a good time together. She made him laugh and it was rare for people to genuinely entertain him. They had fallen into a pattern most evenings. She would leave work and he would follow along later. Laura loved to cook and he definitely could feel his suits getting tighter at the wholesome food she was providing. She didn't believe in packets or microwave food she was old fashioned she told him. She made everything from scratch and looking at the array of cookery books it was obviously something she enjoyed. He would hear her singing to herself as she prepared a meal. His Mother didn't cook she had always had staff to take care of her every whim, he couldn't even remember her preparing a sandwich for them when he was a kid. His Father was the opposite. He had loved to cook his Mother had been Italian so it came easy to him. There had been many an evening with Will, him and his Father throwing together a meal with much merriment. His Mother out at Bridge or some other event with her friends.

Charlie was delighted to have a man around who was interested in him. He was able to spend time with Jake building lego models, having him read to him or discussing the latest painting from school. The more time Jake spent with him the more attached he became and it was hard not to talk about Will. Charlie had mentioned his Dad a few times but nothing significant and Jake did not want to push and appear over zealous for information. He had a wall in the office at the hotel adorned with Charlie's artwork. He had even take a few up to London and stuck them on cupboard doors in the kitchen.

Once he had got to grips with the fact that Laura was not going to let him win her around easily he made sure he played the dutiful suitor. Stolen glances, tempting touches when Charlie had gone to bed. Kisses that questioned his sanity and everything tested his self will. He was pretty sure Laura was feeling the same judging by the way she looked at him sometimes.

He was rather enjoying the old fashioned courting routine. Walking into a florist one morning he had spent over an hour hand picking out flowers for a bouquet for her. It was not something he had done before normally Lauren took care of flowers or gifts for people in his life. The weekend of the wedding he had just lucked out with the florist delivering for the event. Buying what she had left in her van had left her somewhat bemused. But Laura seemed to appreciate the little things he did. Appearing in her office mid afternoon with a cup of tea and chocolate was a trick Jules had shared with him. He also liked knowing she was close by and he was still productive even if his box of an office was the size of the closet in his London office.

Sitting on the sofa one night watching some Hugh Grant movie had tested him to the limit. Laura had ooh'd and aah'd all the way through. Laughing and crying in equal measure. He had watched it because she wanted to watch and she enjoyed it. For him it was an excuse to stretch out on the sofa and have her snuggled into him. It was so far removed from his normal world but he enjoyed this quiet life. He realised that for millions of people around the world this was what being part of a couple was all about. It was not fancy outings to some premiere or going to restaurants every night. It was just being part of a team you didn't have to impress each other you just had to want to be part of that team. He was not sure yet how this was going to be okay long term but, right now he was definitely happy being part of this team and Laura seemed to be happy with how things were going.

They had agreed this weekend for her and Charlie to come to London. He was feeling some trepidation she would see his home for the first time. He worried she wouldn't like it but also it displayed his wealth and whilst that was important in some aspects of his life he didn't want to impress her with his wealth or possessions. He wanted to impress for who he was and who he could be. She made him want to be a better person. Which made it all the worse knowing he was keeping a secret….

XXXXXXXX

Laura sat quietly in the car listening to Jake and Charlie talk about all the things they were going to do this weekend. She was nervous about being in Jake's home. In her house she felt in control most of the time but this was a whole different ball game. She was definitely feeling out of her depth.

She gazed at Jake's profile he was concentrating on driving through the busy city traffic whilst maintaining the very important conversation about the speed of the London Eye with Charlie. She was not sure why she had agreed to this weekend she blamed Jules. For some reason Jules seemed to be in the background of everything recently. She almost felt as though Jake and Jules were in cahoots to get her to say yes when he had first suggested the weekend in London.

They drove underground to a car park when they reached Jake's flat. He parked next to an Aston Martin and had reluctantly admitted it was another car he owned; having made the mistake of flicking something off it as he walked towards the lift. Laura had stopped to admire it muttering to herself as she followed him. Jake keyed in a code and the lift doors slid open, Charlie was very excited. It was every boys dream gadget city she thought to herself. Jake hoisted Charlie up and he pressed the one button 'P' to take them straight up to Jakes flat. As the doors opened and she stepped out, she stopped and turned to look at him.

She raised an eyebrow as she gazed around her. 'Wow! So when you said flat you really meant something else didn't you?'

Laura stood still taking in the wide open space in front of her. Floor to ceiling glass meant no view was obscured. There were huge sofa's that seemed to be completely dwarfed by the sheer size of the space they sat in. Her eyes widened as she looked towards the kitchen area and swung back to Jake. He was watching her bemused as she tried to take in her surroundings.

Charlie was skipping around the apartment in his element at having so much space to play in. He was running to and fro looking at the views over the river and the bridge. Jake opened the doors onto the terrace and Laura followed him stepping out into the cool air. Her breath caught as she looked up and down the river. This was magnificent, she turned to catch Charlie as she heard him giggling and wanted to run through do's &amp; don'ts. But, Jake had him thrown over his shoulder as Charlie screamed and began laughing as Jake tickled him whilst he walked along the terrace. He dropped Charlie down and knelt down talking to him quietly. She watched him pointing out landmarks and then ensuring that Charlie knew this was a no running zone and to be careful. His gaze shifted from Charlie to Laura and she smiled feeling self conscious as he stood to stand next to her.

'So you approve Miss Jones?'

'Whats not to like? River check, bridge check, Tower of London check. I cant believe you live somewhere like this?'

Jake followed Laura's gaze as she looked back into the apartment. 'You have a lovely home Jake its quite breathtaking. I guess its nice for erm entertaining and stuff.'

Jake reached for her hand and pulled it up to his lips kissing it softly. He didn't break eye contact with her as he leaned down to whisper. 'I don't entertain here Laura this is my home. If you are worried about a trail of women in and out don't.'

Laura lowered her eyes and moved away from him. She needed to catch her breath, needed to calm herself. _What did that speech mean? How significant was that? This was a time for Jules and her input. Why was he always doing stuff like that to throw her off balance. The man was a walking enigma. _

Ten minutes later and Jake had shown them to the guest rooms. Charlie was delighted to find his bed was covered by a kite motif duvet. Touching it as she walked into the room Laura could see it was new and smiled at Jake gratefully as he dropped Charlie onto the bed. Laura was next door to Charlie. There was a part of her disappointed that he had followed her instructions about no funny business so literally the last few weeks. Something must have shown in her face as Jake had given her a puzzled look as he placed her bag on the bed.

Dinner was in a local restaurant and then a walk alongside the river so Charlie could see the Tower of London. Jake was taking him there the next day and after much discussion in the last week Laura had agreed to spend Saturday morning in a local spa. Jake had said it was his treat and when she had tried to argue he had dispatched Jules to sort her out. She had backed down quickly there was no winning that fight.

Charlie was asleep by the time they got back to Jake's apartment Laura put him to bed quickly. His eyes flickering open as she tucked him. 'Love you and Jake La La.'

She had laughed quietly. 'Okay buddy am pretty sure we both love you too. So back to sleep big day tomorrow okay.' He had closed his eyes and was asleep before she reached the door.

Walking back towards the main area she had found Jake on the terrace. He jumped up to pull a chair out for her and handed her a glass of wine. There was a throw on the table and she wrapped it around her the chilly evening air making her shiver.

'This is a pretty cool place to live Jake.' She looked up and down the river before turning back to him, the view was just as spectacular at night. 'Yeah I know I love sitting out here. There is something about living by water it calms me.'

'I can understand that, don't think I could live in London though. There are too many people, too much traffic. But up here looking out you almost forget that.'

He stood up reaching for her hand. 'Want the 50 cent tour?' She grinned and jumped up letting him lead her inside.

The apartment was breathtaking she lost count of the additional terraces leading off rooms. The number of rooms it was like a tardis. She was sure she counted had counted three staircases. In Jakes study she walked along the bookcases reading the titles housed carefully row by row. She pulled one out and turned to face him. 'Pride &amp; Prejudice?'

He grinned back at her raised eyebrow he put his hands up in a surrender motion. 'So I like Jane Austen shoot me.'

'I guess I didn't see you as an Austen fan my favourite is Persuasion.' He reached past her pulling out a copy. 'Mine too.' She could see it was a well worn book she took it out of his hands thumbing through the pages. There was an inscription inside:

_Jake, Read &amp; learn. Dad x_

'Your Dad read Austen too?' He laughed quietly. 'My Dad read everything and insisted we did too. I read a lot of the classics. He wanted us to know as much about life as we could. He didn't want us making mistakes.'

'Did it work?'

'I'm a work in progress lets leave it at that.' Laura caught his eye as he finished the sentence. His face clouding over as he processed what he had said. She took his hand in hers and gave him a bright smile he looked down at her and for a split second she thought he was going to say something but the moment passed.

Jake turned to leave the room quickly and she followed him down some stairs. He stopped suddenly and she collided with him as she kept walking. She was in his bedroom. He said nothing his eyes darkening as they fixed on her face. Her eyes immediately being drawn to the bed dominating the room. Another wall of glass in front of her drew her attention and she wandered over to it looking out over the river. Her heart was thumping, she should get out of this room it was too dangerous being alone in here with him. He came up behind her pulling her towards him. His hands around her waist as he held her firm against his body.

'I'm glad you're here.' He spoke quietly into her ear.

'What in your bedroom?' She laughed nervously not daring too move knowing his grip would only tighten. His fingers dug into her waist as he dropped his head onto her shoulder. 'Well, there is that, I didn't think I'd get you in here so quickly.'

'Ha ha well I think I should remind you don't get any funny idea's.'

He nuzzled into her neck and chuckled quietly. 'Hmmmm but you're here now so thats good enough for me.'

'I'm glad to be here too. But, its been a long day and I think its time for bed.' She went to move out of his hold. She felt him stiffen as she moved away from him but he released her and took her hand as they left his room.

Walking her back through the apartment she stopped as they reached the kitchen. Charlie's school artwork covered several cupboards. She hadn't seen it earlier. She looked up at him not sure what to say. 'Jake thats, well it's lovely you never cease to surprise me.'

'Is that a good thing?' She nodded and looked up at him smiling shyly. 'Yes, it's a very good thing. He will be chuffed when he see's those tomorrow. Be prepared for more now.'

Reaching the door of her room he pulled her into his arms to kiss her letting her know as he held her close that his body wanted a lot more than kisses. He growled into her ear. 'It's not right you sleeping over here and me in that big bed on my own. It takes the whole walking your date home to a different level.'

Laura gently pushed him away and reached for the handle of Charlie's room to look in. 'Hmmmm well I don't want Charlie looking for me in the night it's a strange new place.' She lowered her voice to a whisper as she closed his door. 'He wakes up sometimes he has bad dreams so I wake up to find him snuggled in my bed.'

'Shit Laura stop talking; snuggling, bed, you in your polka dot pyjamas. I cant take anymore seriously. Look at me I'm a wreck.' She smiled softly looking up at him. 'How do you know I wear polka dot pyjamas?' He chuckled softly as he pushed her into the room. 'I snooped saw them on your bed one day.' Smiling at her indignant face he brushed his lips over hers in the lightest of kisses whispered _goodnight_ and closed the door.

She heard him sign heavily as he slowly walked away. Whispering she mouthed. 'I know how you feel.'

She climbed into bed falling asleep quickly and dreaming of Jake lying on the other side of the apartment alone in his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Laura woke just after 8 am and jumped in the shower. She couldn't believe she had slept so late and with no disturbance from Charlie. Dressing casually in preparation for her spa morning she walked across the hallway to Charlie's room. The door was open and for a split second a wave of panic washed over her upon seeing the empty bedroom. But hearing laughter and singing coming from another part of the apartment had her walking quickly to discover what was going on.

Charlie was standing on top of the very large kitchen island holding a wooden spoon which was obviously doubling as his microphone. He was singing _Happy _as he danced. He was dressed and ready for his day out. She was impressed Jake had obviously helped him get dressed. Jake was also dancing but seemed to be preparing breakfast at the same time. She stood watching the pair of them oblivious to her. As the song finished Jake leaned over to high five Charlie and the pair of them leaned in close. Laura felt something tighten across her chest as she looked at the two of them laughing but walked forward clapping as she moved into view.

Charlie turned quickly losing his balance and plopping down on the counter dizzy from dancing. He looked at Jake and the two of them burst out laughing again. Laura almost felt she was intruding on this boys only moment. Sensing something Jake came over and cupping her chin he reached down to plant a light kiss on her lips.

'Well, morning sleepy head I am making breakfast you hungry?'

Laura nodded bemused _Jake making breakfast_. He was wearing those jeans again and a teeshirt. She watched him walking as he sauntered back to the hob. Her heart skipping a beat as she went to sit down. How could he look good in anything he wore?

'So what delights are you preparing? Cornflakes, toast?'

'Ha ha very funny I am making pancakes actually.'

'Blimey that's impressive we love pancakes don't we Charlie?' He nodded out of breath. Jake passed Charlie a glass of water and told him to take some sips as he got his breath back. Laura was stunned at how sensible he seemed to be around a child. _Where did that come from?_ She hadn't found it this easy when Charlie had moved in with her.

Jake poured a cup of tea out of a Cath Kidston teapot and handed it to her. 'Cath Kidston?' He smiled. 'Hmmmm Lauren gave it to me for Christmas I think she hoped I'd give it back but I kinda like it.'

'This Lauren sounds quite a girl, hope I get to meet her one day.'

'Oh you will don't worry on that score. She will want to vet you see if you make the grade.'

Laura stopped drinking her tea looking panic stricken. Jake jogged around the counter and hugged her. 'I'm joking she doesn't do that.'

'Phew I almost fell off the stool.'

'Yeah Lauren leaves my Mum to vet, now she is a piece of work. Get past her and well jackpot!'

'Jackpot?'

'Yeah look at me I am the jackpot.' Jake threw his arms out throwing his head back to laugh as Laura rolled her eyes at him.

Charlie had remained sitting down on the counter top and was looking from one to the other as they bantered back and forth.

He slid over to Laura and reached out his arms obviously feeling left out. She pulled him over to her and onto her lap he wrapped his arms around her nuzzling in for a hug.

She spoke quietly to him as he sat there suddenly worn out from his exertions of the morning. Looking up she caught Jake standing quite still starring at them a look so intense across his face it made her shiver. He snapped out of it quickly when he realised she was watching him. A smile quickly replacing the dark look.

Three plates of banana pancakes were duly prepared and they all sat down to eat. Charlie wanted to sit on the terrace but it was decided that it was not warm enough yet. Jake cleared up afterwards loading the dishwasher.

'I had no idea you were so domesticated, loading a dishwasher and cooking.' Laura was leaning on the counter near Jake as he finished tidying up. He looked over his shoulder to see where Charlie was and once happy he was engrossed in the activities outside the window he slowly walked over to her. His hands snuck around her waist and his head lowered as his lips dropped onto hers. The kiss soft and warm. His fingers pushed under her shirt to trail along her skin. Her body relaxed and she leaned into him as his tongue began probing.

'Bloody hell get a room Jake there are kids here.'

Jake jumped back looking over his shoulder at the intruder. He looked down at Laura grinning like a naughty school boy. He ran his thumb gently over her lips and reached down for her hand as he walked towards the woman who had appeared.

'Laura this is Lauren. PA, friend, worst present buyer ever and your buddy for the spa this morning. She also never rings the bell to be let in.'

'Ha funny. Hi Laura its nice to finally meet you. Now I know you actually exist I was beginning to think he had run off to the circus instead of the hotel.'

Laura tried to step forward to shake Lauren's hand but Jake had moved his arm around her waist holding her close to him so she had to stay put. Charlie ran over to see who this new person was. Lauren dropped down to say hello to him and he put out his hand to shake hers.

'I have no idea where he gets that from. He suddenly started doing it a few months ago. I guess he saw someone do it once. It was a bit much in Tesco's the other week when he introduced himself to the guy in the bakery area.'

A pained look flew across Jakes face as Laura looked up at him. Lauren had seen it too and quickly started talking about the spa to lighten the mood.

Laura dashed to her room to get ready for the morning out. Lauren seemed nice and certainly had the measure of Jake. She knew from her internet search she was married but she didn't know the history of how they met and how she came to work for him. So hopefully she would glean that info today and another piece of the complicated Jake Harrison puzzle would fall into place.


	10. Chapter 10

Laura opened her eyes squinting in the sunshine, she looked across the river. So many people wandering around and walking across the bridge. How did anyone live in this city?

She stretched out smiling and shifted her gaze looking up as Lauren arrived back with two glasses of champagne.

'I don't normally drink in the afternoon, you are a bad influence. In fact I don't normally drink this much period.'

Lauren laughed as she dropped onto the lounger next to Laura. 'I figure we deserve it. Being around Jake is no easy matter it drives you to drink. Its good he has plenty of booze here.'

Laura laughed back and took a sip pondering on their day. Lauren was great fun charming, witty, and refreshingly honest. But, she had given very little away concerning Jake.

Lauren pulled out her phone. 'Right let me show you those pics from Italy.'

Laura leaned across to Lauren as she swiped through photo after photo. 'Was this a hotel? It's beautiful.'

'No, it's Jakes villa. Via Regina its right on Lake Como.' Lauren looked at Laura's face. 'Ah you didn't know about it. I am sure he will tell you. I loved it and we pretty much lived on wine from his cellar, it was just what we needed with Simon coming home. It was perfect.'

Laura smiled as Lauren continued to flick through the photos. One photo caught her eye and she tried to remember why she recognised it. Lauren looked at her and laughed. 'OMG you have seen this part of the villa before haven't you?'

Laura nodded. 'Yes think so. I googled him one night. Don't tell him his head's big enough as it is.'

Nodding in agreement Lauren spoke. 'That was a day. He was taking a holiday, he never goes on holiday but he had become a right nightmare. So I told him get out or I would have him locked out. His temper - have you witnessed that yet?'

Laura shook her head. 'Not really.'

'Hmmmm well I will tell you the signs so you can be prepared. It doesn't come often these days but its still there. So where was I? Oh yeah he was over at the villa and he was working on rebuilding the wharf. He actually did quite a bit of work himself when it was being renovated. So there he is wandering around in his cut off shorts tanning himself like a super model as he built this wall and the paps arrive on boats and start snapping. He was bloody furious. He called me incoherently shouting down the phone.'

Laura was not surprised she had seen some photo's online where he had looked like he wanted to thump the person taking the picture.

'Italy is his space. He goes alone, stays alone. I like to call it his man cave. He designed the interior and it shouldn't work but it does.' Lauren continued as Laura sat watching her. 'He created a bit of an upside down house inside. The kitchen is on the ground floor and leads out to the wharf. It's the whole of the ground floor. You have never seen anything like it. The first floor is four bedrooms, all with ensuite. Then the next floor is the sitting room, his office, dining room, terraces. Top floor is his suite. That leads to a roof terrace. Infinity pool off the kitchen. It's stunning.'

'Sounds amazing, I haven't been to Italy to be honest I have not done a lot of travelling. I'd like to though and I guess as Charlie gets older it will be something we can do.'

'You should have him take you there Laura. It's a wonderful family home but also really romantic.'

Laura gazed at Lauren contemplating the family home comment. She guessed one day he would find some trophy wife and that would be their summer home. She was a filler moment in his very exciting life. A wave of sadness washed over her. She didn't care about big house's, fast cars but she thought she was beginning to care about Jake. It scared her a lot. She couldn't say anything to anyone not even Jules.

She lay back closing her eyes letting the sun warm her face. Lauren continued to chat for a few minutes and then fell silent. Laura opened one eye and saw she was asleep. She thought a nap was just what she needed after the champagne. The spa had been wonderful and she felt so relaxed so a snooze seemed to be a good idea.

Laura was dreaming she could feel Jake's lips on hers gently kissing her and becoming firmer as the kiss deepened. She heard herself moan and her eyes flew open Jake was leaning over her blocking the sun. His face millimetres from hers as he looked straight back at her.

'Hello you.' His voice no more than a whisper and his lips curling into a smile as she looked at him.

'I thought I was dreaming.' She looked sleepily at him and then to the empty lounger Lauren had been on.

He sat down on the edge of the lounger his hands wandering up her body. 'No dreams just me Miss Jones.' Jake leaned forward his kiss so light she wasn't sure at first if he even kissed her. She felt a shiver up her spine she wanted to speak but nothing came out her lips were numb. She lay there as he feathered kisses over her face, her neck his fingers trailing tantalisingly over her trembling body.

He dropped his gaze and slowly opened the buttons of her shirt his warm fingers pushing the fabric aside as his head dropped to her breasts.

Her hands came up to his head, her fingers raking through his hair as her body writhed underneath him. When she moaned softly this seemed only to spur him on.

'Where's Charlie, Lauren we shouldn't be doing this Jake.'

'Ice cream she took him, back soon.'

Laura pulled his head up to look at him. His eyes as dark as coal full of desire and passion as he gazed back at her. She pulled his head towards her taking control of the kiss her tongue flicking the corners of his mouth. Her fingers curling into his hair drawing him closer. Slowly she eased the pressure of the kiss and pulled back. Her hands slowly pushing him away from her.

Jake opened his eyes and held hers as he sat back trying to catch his breath. He picked up one of Laura's hands and turned it over kissing her palm slowly his breath warm on her skin. 'You taste of lemons.' His kisses trailed along her wrist.

Laura replied huskily. 'It's the citrus oil from the massage.'

His eyes darkened again as he studied her face. 'I like it. You're trying to be sensible aren't you? Lauren and Charlie will be back soon.'

She nodded. 'I think the last thing we need is either of them seeing us half naked out here on your terrace.'

'Miss Jones always so sensible.' His fingers moved to her shirt pulling it together. He slowly buttoned it back up. He smiled sadly at her leaving her in doubt what he wanted to be doing right now. His hands running down her arms as he stood up hearing the arrival of Lauren and Charlie.

She shivered in the sun her face betraying her emotions as she caught his eye her face full of regret also. She turned around to greet Charlie who flung himself at her wanting to tell all about his day.

After fifteen minutes of non stop talking Charlie sat back and took a breath. 'Well, you boys were busy I haven't been to the Tower of London since I was at school you are very lucky Jake took you.

'And I walked on top of that bridge it was so high I could almost touch the clouds.' Charlie pointed across the terrace as he spoke.

Looking over Charlie's head at Jake she couldn't stop the look of terror that flew over her face. Jake spoke quickly. 'Ok we didn't walk outside we were inside the bridge you can do a tour.' He chuckled as she settled back on the lounger.

'Oh right well thats okay then.'

'Auntie Laura you silly we walked over the glass floor we saw people.'

'Right again let me step in Charlie as I can see Auntie Laura's very shocked face. So its part of the walkway its toughened glass that **you **can walk across. Its also part of the tour.'

She grinned at Jake as he held her gaze. 'Hmmmm you two seem to have had far too much fun.'

'It was great and tomorrow we go on a boat. Jake can Auntie Laura come.'

Jake nodded smiling at them both. 'Of course we need Auntie Laura there.'

'Oh lovely I would like that thanks Charlie. Cheeky monkey.' She ruffled his hair and pulled him in for a cuddle.

'You smell like lemons.'

Jake laughed. 'Exactly what I said Charlie.'

'Hmmmm you were cuddling Auntie Laura too were you Jake? Naughty boy.' Lauren wagged a finger at him and bent down to kiss Laura on the cheek. 'I had a great day sorry if I made you drink too much. Blame him.' Jake raised an eyebrow at Lauren as she blew him a kiss. 'Bye all have a nice evening tonight. Laura you have my number keep in touch we can swap horror Jake stories. By the way Jake I showed Laura the photos of Via Regina you need to take her there it's the Easter holidays soon.' Lauren winked at Laura and was gone.

Jake looked after Lauren and shook his head smiling. 'She is quite a girl Jake. I can see who wears the trousers at work.'

He threw his head back laughing. 'Hmmmm I let her think that.'

Laura looked at her watch it was nearly 6 pm. Where had the afternoon gone? Charlie had left her side and had climbed onto the table with Jakes help. Jake had hold of him as they watched different boats going up and down the river.

Jake looked over his shoulder at Laura and gave her a wink before turning his attention back to the river activities. She lay back on the lounger closing her eyes. The sun was gone and there was a chill in the air. Opening her eyes a few minutes later realising Jake was talking to her.

'Sorry missed that?'

'I said shall I get us a takeaway? Seems late to be going out unless you want to go out?'

'Takeaway is fine, what do you fancy?'

'Now thats a pretty loaded question, not sure any takeaway has what I want?' He looked her up and down locking eyes with her. She could feel that all too familiar flush rising up her chest to her face.

'Auntie Laura you going red.'

Laura shook her head. 'No I'm not must be cold thats all.' Laura stood up walking inside hearing the two of them laughing.

'Bloody men.'

'I heard that Laura.' Jake had Charlie on his shoulders as he walked inside.

'You were meant to. Now let's get some food I am starving.'

Charlie and Jake voted for pizza and went out to pick it up. Laura wandered around the apartment whilst they were gone. Ending up in Jakes bedroom she walked into his dressing room he hadn't shown it to her the previous night. It was of course huge, she ran her fingers over the suits lined up side by side. It was just as she thought it would be everything in its place. His ties polka dot, plaid, plain there were a lot. No need to worry about never having the right tie. Piles of tee shirts were folded up sitting on shelves. She walked out and stepped into the bathroom. It was a wet room she picked up his shower gel inhaling the scent.

'Oh boy thats good.' She put it back on the shelf backing out slowly. The room was floor to ceiling grey tiles it was all Jake dark, brooding, must be a great place for a shower. _Showering with Jake hmmmm now there is something to think about_. She looked in the mirror smiling at herself wagging a finger she said. 'What are you like strumpet.' She hit the switch and threw it back into darkness.

Turning around to the bed she cautiously walked towards it. More grey he really did like all these muted colours she thought. She sat down on the edge of the bed her hands running across the duvet. She lifted a pillow and smelt it inhaling his scent she felt herself go dizzy with desire as she looked around the room. No, photo's no mementos of any sort, nothing personal. It could be anyones home but she would have known it was Jakes in a heartbeat. He was everywhere.

She lay down breathing in everything she could she wanted to make this weekend last forever in her memory. She was a realist she knew he would not stay with her forever. One day the supermodel brigade would call him back….

xxxxxxxx

Jake and Charlie arrived back to the apartment with several pizza boxes. There was no sign of Laura. He called her several times as he set the food out on the table she had laid. Settling Charlie with a couple of pizza slices Jake went off in search of her.

He went to the guest room side but there was no sign of her he was starting to panic slightly wondering where she might have gone. He saw her phone and bag were on the bed so she couldn't have gone far.

He walked over to his side of the apartment and headed for his study maybe she was reading. Running down the stairs to his bedroom he stopped immediately. Laura was curled up in his bed fast asleep. His heart did a somersault as he gazed at her his breathing becoming laboured as he struggled to contain the thoughts of what he wanted to do right now.

He couldn't move and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was breathtaking lying there cuddled around a pillow and he felt his heart beat quicken. Finally his legs seemed to remember what they were for and he walked across the room. The bed moving as he sat on the edge.

'Laura hey sleepyhead time to wake up.' He leaned over her kissing her softly. Her body turning towards him as she heard his voice and felt his lips. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled him down to deepen the kiss.

He knew she was still asleep and he should not let this continue but she tasted so good and she was in his bed. He had lain awake the previous night wishing for this moment. He heard Charlie calling and tried again to rouse her.

'Laura I brought food, pizza its good stuff.'

She opened her eyes looking straight into his. Shock registering on her face when she remembered where she was. 'Oh my God I fell asleep again its all the champagne. I was, erm, wandering whilst you were out.'

'Hmmmmm more like Sleeping Beauty in her castle. Now one hungry little boy is calling us so I suggest we continue this later. I like role playing.' His smile was light but his face betrayed the desire he felt.

She saw it and he watched that all familiar blush appear. He pulled her up and hugged her, her skin was so soft after the spa visit and that citrus smell was playing havoc with his senses. He actually wanted to throw her back onto the bed but common sense prevailed and he took her hand leading her back to the living area and to Charlie.

For the rest of the evening he could sense the tension in the air she would look across at him when she didn't think he was looking and then when he caught her eye she dropped her gaze. Charlie and Jake had been playing a board game when she stood up and announced she was off to bed. Blaming the champagne again for making her sleepy.

He hadn't been able to hide his disappointment he had hoped after Charlie went to sleep they would have some alone time. But, she obviously wanted to avoid that. Charlie begged to stay up a bit longer and she had reluctantly agreed on the proviso that Jake supervise teeth brushing before bedtime.

Having put Charlie to bed he had listened at her door but it was silent. He couldn't believe it this was not the weekend he had envisaged. He wandered to his bedroom falling into a light sleep when he climbed into bed.

He awoke with a start he could see a shadow in the room coming towards him in the moonlight. She stood at the side of the bed and he watched as she stepped out of her pyjamas and slowly undid the buttons on the top.

His breathing laboured as she crawled across the bed towards him her body soft and warm against him. She lay beside him her fingers trailing up and down his firm thighs as her breasts grazed his skin.

'Am I dreaming now?' His fingers pushed through her hair and he held her head allowing himself to study her face in the moonlight. She was gazing up at him her eyes flaming with desire as she held his gaze.

She spoke quietly. 'No dream I couldn't sleep, I wanted to see you.'

Jake moved quickly and Laura was beneath him. His hands moving slowly across her body as he kissed her. The kiss deepening as his passion increased.

'You drive me crazy Laura.' He spoke lips against lips. He raised his head and opened his eyes looking down into the deep pools of hers. 'I don't mean to, I shouldn't have come over. Shall I go?'

He swiftly covered her mouth letting her know she was going nowhere….

Jake felt Laura stir and she rolled onto her back, his hand spread out over her stomach slowly caressing it. He watched her sleeping her face soft in the early morning sunlight knowing he could not let her sleep much longer. His body was aching for her and there was only one way to ease that ache.

His hand moved down her body his fingers lightly touching her. She moaned quietly and he could feel her reacting to him. His face hovered over hers and she opened her eyes. 'No rest for the wicked then.'

He laughed quietly pulling her to him. 'Rest? Not in my house.'

'I should go Jake I need to be in my bed before Charlie wakes up.' Jake looked over his shoulder and looked down at her. 'I think it might be too late for that the cat is out of the bag.'

Laura looked around Jake and in the doorway stood a very sleepy Charlie. 'Jake can we have pancakes pleeease.'

Pushing Laura back into the bed Jake dropped a light kiss on her lips and reached for his shorts and teeshirt discarded during the night. 'We sure can bud. Lets go and leave Auntie Laura sleep in she needs her rest. She is one tired lady.'

'What!' Laura's indignant face snaked a look over the duvet as Charlie and Jake headed towards the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder and shrugged smiling at her. Bloody interruptions he thought it was the story of their relationship to date.

As he dished the pancakes up he called out to Laura to hurry up. She was probably lying in bed mortified he thought to himself. Charlie was sat at the breakfast bar pouring syrup on his plate and he leant over to take it off him. 'Think you got way more than enough of that Charlie.'

Charlie looked up at Jake silent for a moment and then said. 'Jake do you love Auntie Laura now?You can share a room then. My teacher Mrs Godard says when people love each other they share a room. Mummies and Daddies do that.'

Jake contemplated his answer and scratching his head leaned forward and whispered. 'I do love Auntie Laura but don't tell her ok our secret.'

Charlie nodded and smiled then went back to his pancakes. Jake sat there stunned had he really just said what he thought he had said?

Yes, he loved Laura he wasn't sure how it had happened but there it was. He was in deep how the hell would he sort this whole bloody mess out?


	11. Chapter 11

Laura sat outside in the walled garden with Jules a mug of tea between them and a plate of chocolate biscuits.

'So tell me what happened then on Sunday?'

'Right well of course Charlie woke up early. So there's Jake on top of me snogging my face off and Charlie stands at the door cool as you like asking Jake to make him pancakes.'

Jules let out a roar of laughter. 'That kid cracks me up. I don't think mine say stuff like that. In fact wait until he is a teenager then lets talk again.'

'I was bloody mortified Jules. I was naked in that bed.'

'Hmmmm I should bloody think so if I had that Jake Harrison in my bed I wouldn't be wearing my winceyette nightie thats for sure.'

Laura laughed and rubbed her temples she felt a bit off today putting it down to the weekend she tried to focus on Jules and what she was saying. Jules saw her turn green and jumped up before she even realised what was going to happen. Jules had her up and over to the bushes holding her hair back as Laura vomited.

'You finished?' Jules rubbed her back as Laura tried to stand up. 'You had better sit down kiddo.' Laura let Jules help her back to the bench and sat down. Looking across at Jules bemused face she let out a sigh .'Okay tell me what you are thinking?'

'Oh Laura if you don't know. You're pregnant my friend. No doubt about it. No one pukes like that unless they have morning sickness.'

'Noooo, no I cant be I'm on the pill we used protection this weekend.'

'Right but what about the wedding its like what five or six weeks ago now. Have you had a period Laura?'

'Laura dropped her head into her hands. 'Oh my God I cant be, can I?' She looked up at Jules imploring her to give the answer she wanted. Jules spoke quickly. 'Did Jake use protection the night of the wedding?'

Laura nodded then shook her head. 'I don't know I was pretty overwhelmed by it all. I know he asked me if I was on the pill I thought it would be fine. It cant be true.'

'Only one way to find out. You stay here I am off to the chemists.

An hour later and eight pregnancy test sticks sat in front of them all with a blue cross. Laura despite feeling queasy was now as white as a sheet. Talking nonsense as she tried to get her head around the fairly concrete evidence laid out on the desk before them.

'Laura calm down this is not a bad thing. You said he was great with Charlie so thats good yes, means he likes kids?'

'Being good with someone else's child and then finding out that someone you slept with a couple of times is pregnant is another thing Jules. Does that even make sense?'

Jules shook her head. 'Listen don't panic give him some credit will you. I think you just tell him. Jake I love you and I'm pregnant you are my baby daddy.'

'Not helpful Jules, not helpful at all.'

'This cant be happening to me. It should be the happiest day of my life I want children of my own one day but not like this. He will think I am trying to trap him or something.'

'Okay this is not Eastenders or some crummy soap on TV. This is real life he wont think that Laura. But, you do need to tell him. Or if you cant face him just post the sticks to him either one will do to be honest probably get the same reaction.'

Laura looked across at Jules. 'This is not funny and this is your fault, you moved his room you engineered for us to be in the same wing of the hotel. None of this would be happening if you had just stayed out of it.' She pushed the sticks out of the way her head falling into her arms on the desk.

Jules stood up. 'Right I am going. I am going to let you off with those comments Laura Jones. I know what your hormones are like during pregnancy. But, don't ever blame me for what happened. So I manipulated the situation a little it was always going to happen and you were probably going to get pregnant.'

Jules turned to go and stopped at the door. Laura raised her head tears filling her eyes. 'Jules, please don't fall out with me I need you more than ever.'

'I'm here but make it tomorrow right now I'm a bit pissed with you so I'm going home to see my stroppy husband and kids.'

Jules left the office and closed the door behind her. Laura laid her head back onto her arms. Tears falling as the realisation of what was happening hit her.

Its at time like this you needed your Mum she thought. If only she had one to guide and give assurance right now. Her mother had left Emma and her with social services when they were kids. She had never seen her again and doubted she ever would. She blamed a lot of that abandonment on Emma spiralling out of control all through her life. Life had dealt them too many blows along the way.

'Why me, someone please tell me why bloody me?' She wiped the tears away and gathered the pregnancy sticks sweeping them into the desk drawer.

Right now somewhere in the world a woman was telling her husband, partner the good news and they would celebrate the occasion making plans for the future thinking of names and hoping for a healthy child. She could only think that Jake would think she had trapped him and he would probably run out the door.

Lying in bed the next morning after a sleepless night she placed her hands on her stomach. Somewhere in there was their child her's and Jakes. She didn't know how he would take it but, she realised she couldn't worry about that. She needed to look after this baby regardless of what happened with them. A gift of a life was too precious and this could be her only chance at motherhood. Who knew what might happen in the future?

Jake was not due down for another couple of days he had a trip to Paris for some media company he was buying. He had sent a picture of him standing in front of the Eiffel Tower with the tag line 'all alone in Paris.' He had adopted his most sad pose as he looked into the camera and she had laughed thinking of him trying to do something sweet for her whilst he was so busy. If only he knew what was about to happen she had thought to herself.

After dropping Charlie to school she had stopped at M&amp;S to get the Italian chocolates Jules liked. She needed to make peace quickly the one thing she could not afford right now was falling out with Jules.

She arrived into the hotel stopping to chat to some guests who were leaving after a week long stay. Meandering down to her office she held her hand over her stomach. She had often wondered why women did that thinking seriously we all know you're pregnant but she realised today it was because you couldn't quite believe something so wonderful was happening to you. Walking into her office with a bright smile on her face she froze as she looked at Jake sat behind her desk and the eight pregnancy sticks laid out in front of him. His face one of shock and horror as he looked up at her.

'Morning Laura I think we have something to discuss.'

Laura sank into the chair across the desk staring at Jakes hands placed on either side of the pregnancy sticks. She couldn't look at him but she could feel his eyes boring into her at that moment.

'How did you get here Jake? I thought you were in Paris for another couple of days.' She looked up at him his face unreadable as he continued to stare at her.

'My meetings concluded last night and I chartered a plane flew over early this morning I thought I would surprise you but I didn't expect this?' His hand swept over the sticks. 'How long have you known and is it mine?' His voice was cold and detached as he spoke this was not the Jake from the weekend and she felt her eyes fill with tears and so it had started.

Her head flew up a look of hurt and pain across her face as she tried to gauge what he was thinking. 'I found out yesterday when I took all those tests, I couldn't tell you whilst you were in Paris I haven't even got my head around it myself and yes Jake its yours.'

'Right yes of course sorry I shouldn't have said that. So it's the night after the wedding so that would be about six weeks or so.'

She nodded her head had dropped down again she couldn't look at him his face full of distrust and disgust at her.

'Have you seen a doctor?' She shook her head. 'So these could be wrong then all a mistake.'

Speaking quietly and looking at him with eyes full of tears Laura said. 'Jake these are 100% accurate, I did eight I think there is conclusive proof. I'm pregnant its yours. But don't worry you don't need to be involved I know this is not what you want so its fine. I'm fine we'll be fine we don't need anything from you.'

She tried to smile but her face was too hurt to muster one. She stood up feeling shaky as she did so. Her hand reaching for the desk as she wobbled. He was up in a flash and round to catch her.

'I'm fine Jake please just leave me alone.'

'You're not fine though. Is this morning sickness? Have you eaten anything? I don't think you should be eating those chocolates if you aren't feeling well.'

'Stop, okay yes it's a touch of morning sickness. I guess it will pass at some stage today. The chocs are for Jules we had a row yesterday and I.' Laura stopped talking and looked at him. He was sitting on the edge of the desk starring intently at her.

'What? I'm not in the mood Jake. I didn't sleep very well and I need to see Jules and then.'

'Laura just take a breath. Sit, I will fetch Jules and.' He passed the waste paper bin from beside her desk. 'Just in case.'

Jake left the room in search of Jules and Laura sat back in the chair. Her head swimming and feeling that any second she was about to throw up. She was still sat with the bin on her lap when Jake returned with Jules. He had a tray of food and insisted she have some dry toast to try and settle her stomach. Jules nodded in agreement when he reiterated it for the third time and despite her protests she took a few mouthfuls to appease them both.

'Laura I am taking you home you cant stay here you need rest. She didn't sleep last night Jules.'

'Really, well she should definitely go home then.'

'Excuse me I am still in the room.' Laura stood up indignant at the conversation going on around her. 'I have a lot on today and will be fine once it passes. I'm just pregnant I can still function like a normal person Jake.'

She walked around to her desk chair and sat down still holding the bin and seconds later vomiting into it. She looked up as Jules and Jake stared back at her. Jake looked horrified whilst Jules looked sympathetic and slightly bemused.

'Laura go home, get some sleep hopefully later you will fell better and then come back okay.' Jules walked around to her and took the bin from her. 'I will sort this out. Jake over to you.'

Jake walked Laura out of the hotel and helped her into his car. He said nothing on the way to her house and said little as he walked her into the house and helped her into bed. She reached for his hand as he turned to walk away and pulled him back towards her.

'Don't be mad with me Jake, I'm as shocked as you.'

He sat on the edge of the bed his spare hand brushing her hair back from her face. 'Oh Laura I'm not mad its just I didn't expect a baby, I'm not prepared for it. We have only known each other a few weeks and now this.'

As she fell asleep she said softly 'Hmmmm don't worry I will look after you.'

x

Jake walked downstairs and flopped onto the sofa. Ellie was in the kitchen cleaning he had tried to get her to take the rest of the day off but she wouldn't go. He called out to her he would be back later and walked out to his car. He needed to be on his own think everything through.

He set off down the road with no clear route in his head and drove aimlessly around the local area before pulling into the car park of a pub. He leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath speed dialling his Mother on his phone.

She answered on the first ring. 'Jake where is my grandson? Lauren tells me you had him in London last weekend and you kept him away from me. Why?'

'Mum, please I need to talk to you. Can you just listen?'

'Jake I want some answers.'

'Mum, please.'

'Of course sorry dear carry on.'

He closed his eyes and spoke. 'Laura is pregnant and its mine. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel or do I think I'm in shock.'

There was silence on the other end of the phone and then Anna Harrison spoke. 'Jake this is marvellous news now you can marry her and we will get two grandchildren. Two Harrison's this is so much more than I could have hoped for.'

'Mum I told you before I can't get married to someone just because you want me to. We can sort the whole Charlie/Will thing out.'

'Can we Jake? So you've told her then? Told her your connection to Charlie? Told her why you wanted to get to know her? I didn't expect you to sleep with her so soon but I guess you are your fathers son after all. You have to marry her Jake thats all there is to it.'

Jake opened his eyes and gazed out at his surroundings. People were going about their daily business with thoughts to the crazy eyed man sitting in his car. He took a deep breath and spoke quietly. He hadn't told her of course, he had said nothing frightened if he did she would go and he would lose both of them.

'Okay so what do we do to arrange this then?'

'Jake just leave everything to me. I will arrange a quiet wedding maybe 200 no lets say 150 guests. So much to do now do you want The Ritz or The Dorchester. Now I prefer The Ritz but really it's your choice.'

'Mum not quite what I meant. It will be quiet like 3 or 4 of us and yes you can come. I was actually asking how I go about a registry office I thought you would've guessed that.'

'Jake no please you are my only son this is the only wedding I will have.'

'Sorry Mum if we make it to five years you can throw the biggest party going you have carte blanch okay.'

He heard his Mother sign in disgust on the other end of the phone. 'Well, that wont happen will it? Fine what do you want to do?'

'Well, there must be somewhere around here to get married and we can have a lunch or something at the hotel. Charlie will be holiday from school I guess as it's coming up to Easter so we can go to Regina for the, the shit the honeymoon.'

'Jake no swearing, I know you are upset but really this is all for the best. Kill two birds with one stone and all that.'

'Mum gotta go need some fresh air, talk later okay.' Jake rung off and opened the door of the car, climbing out he leaned against it gulping in great breath's of air as he tried to comprehend how his life had changed in a matter of minutes.

He had only been looking for a postie note wanting to tell her to come to the office he was using. That he was back early. His shock at seeing all the pregnancy sticks had only been compounded when she had walked in and he could see she was not well.

Now she was fast asleep carrying his child, there was no ignoring this. No running away from it. He reached into the car for his phone best sort this out and there was only one person who could get a wedding organised in 24 hours.

'Lauren, are you sitting down? Good, have you got any alcohol nearby grab it you are going to need it.'


	12. Chapter 12

Laura sat starring at Jake her face frozen in shock. 'Right lets start again shall we? You have organised a wedding for me and I'm guessing you've done it because I'm pregnant and I'm just supposed to go along with this?'

Jake looked down at the ground shuffling his feet this was not going as well as he had imagined it would. He thought she would be happy, delighted that he wanted to marry her. But, it didn't appear that way.

'Laura can't you see we have to get married now you are pregnant with my child, that means something for me.'

'Well, I'm glad it does. It changes everything for me and for you in each of our lives. However just putting my sensible hat on here as I really think one of us needs to be doing that. We have known each other a few weeks and you want to get married? Are you crazy?' She was angry now he could hear it in her voice her eyes narrowed as she focused on him.

'Laura in around eight months you are going to give birth to the child that will carry on the Harrison name, one day take over the Kinkade Group so I am being sensible, I am thinking ahead and no child of mine will be born without us being married. The media would have a field day, it could damage the company today let alone in the future.'

Laura stood up walking around the garden. Jake watched her as she struggled to take in what he had said. He had thought she would be happy. He was willing to provide security, his name, a marriage. What more could she want?

She stopped and looked across at him her face full of anger and confusion. He stood up and walked over wrapping her in his arms. His face nuzzled in her neck as he spoke. 'Don't fight this Laura you know it makes sense and think of Charlie he gets a stable life and a new brother or sister. We can make this work you know, we can be a family.'

He felt her still as she let him hold her, she said nothing then quickly pushed him away. She put some distance between them and turned to look at him. He tried to read her face but for the first time since he had met her she seemed to be hiding everything she was feeling.

'Jake I'm so grateful you want to do this and believe me on another day maybe I would say yes. But, you make it sound like we are having a board member who is going to run your business one day. This child he or she can make up their own mind about their life. You are welcome to be part of it in fact I want you in their life. But, I wont get married just because you tell me to. And I don't give a stuff about the stupid media.'

She walked towards the house leaving him standing there looking after her. He couldn't move, didn't know what to say. Once again he had made a hash of it. How was it he had become this blithering idiot who was unable to form coherent sentences?

Had he made it sound like a business deal? She was partly right, somewhere in London his law firm were drafting the pre-nup agreement. If this had gone badly how the hell was he going to get her to sign that. Jim Bennett had told him clearly no marriage until it was signed off, there was far too much at stake.

He sat down on the bench running his hands through his hair. Everything was a mess he was hiding stuff from her and he didn't want to but how could he tell her about Will? He didn't know where to start and he was in deep. How could he let her know he thought he loved her? Should he tell her? She probably wouldn't believe him right now. He didn't know what to do. He thought about his Father. He would have known what to do next. It was a disaster.

Standing slowly he walked into the house. Laura was no where to be found downstairs. He had one foot on the stairs to go up to her when he stopped himself and turned around. He walked to the front door and let himself out.

He looked up as he climbed into his car she was at the window upstairs starring back at him. He went to wave but she had turned before she saw him do it.

Driving off the car phone rang and he hit answer. 'Boss right I have the plane booked for Sunday from Heathrow. Car will pick you up from the apartment at 10.00 and then wheels up 12.30 gives you plenty of time to get through the VIP suite and just incase you want to do any shopping in Terminal 5.'

'Hmmmm listen slight change of plan.'

'Oh Jake, have you cocked this up? You had one job to do.'

'I know, what the hell is wrong with me I can't do anything right these days.'

'Its simple you love her and with that all sensibility has flown out the window. It's actually quite hilarious and something I will definitely be putting in my memoirs about life with the great JH. The day he lost his mind.' Laura burst out laughing on the other end of the phone.

'Funny Lauren not. What do I do? Dad would know what to do now, I cant talk to Mum she would be down here in a flash. And I never said I loved Laura just to point that out.'

'Ooh no talking to your Mum so not a good move. Okay here is what you do. Go back to that hotel and get yourself a brandy leave it to me to sort this out. Now did you say it's Jules who is Lauren's friend?'

'Oh no not the two of you I beg you stay out of it.'

'Oh dear sorry I cant hear you bad line crackle, crackle.'

'Lauren you are bloody saying that I.' The line went dead. 'Dont want you spoiling anything.'

Jake banged the wheel as he drove slowly. Shouting at himself and generally feeling very pissed off. He rang Lauren's number several times but it just went to voicemail. Women - he was surrounded by stubborn women how had he managed that?

As he climbed out of the car he heard a voice behind him and turned to see a pretty angry looking Jules starring back at him. 'Jules please tell me you haven't had any phone calls.'

Jules eyed him up and down. 'I don't know how you manage it Jake Harrison but luckily for you Lauren and I are on the case. I feel pretty confident I can sort it.'

He took her arm leading her back towards the hotel. 'You stay out of this both of you, tell your new bestie that too. I will sort it she just needs some time to get used to the idea. She only found out she was pregnant a couple of days ago.'

'Hmmmm bit late to tell us to stay out of it. I mean come on Jake; Lauren is booking doctor appointments I'm surprised you didn't tell her to go and pick up a ring.'

'Point taken but don't you agree she needs to see a doctor and make sure everything is okay? Promise me you'll stay out it?'

Jake looked at Jules as they stood outside the hotel. He could tell she was thinking about the request. Phew problem resolved he thought to himself.

'No can do love, Laura is my best friend and I want her to be happy. For some reason I think you can do it but I tell you this cock it up again and I will break your legs.'

Jake laughed nervously Jules was starring at him with a very serious look on her face. 'I mean it don't mess with me Jake.' He held the door of the hotel open and nodded for her to head inside. She shook her head. 'Nope like I said Laura is my best friend and right now she needs me.'

Realising he had lost this battle he kept walking ending up in the office he was using. He sank heavily into the chair and swung it around to look out the window. He pressed speed dial on the phone and took a breath. She answered on the second ring. 'Right Lauren you and I are gonna fall out.'

'Jake boss listen we can help, its doable you know that.'

'This is my life you two are messing about with and more importantly its Laura's life I don't like it one bit.'

'Come on, don't talk to me about messing people about when you are carrying the secrets of the Harrison family.'

His head sank as Lauren uttered the words that brought him back to reality. 'Yeah okay point taken what a bloody mess. Right listen up you need to do something for me. Take the company credit card out of my safe the one for emergency use.'

'Ooh we have an emergency eh fantastic?"

'Lauren shut the fuck up and listen my temper is frayed enough as it is.'

'Sorry carry on.'

'Right go to Tiffany I need an engagement ring and a wedding band for Laura. What?'

'I said you need a band too.' Lauren spoke quietly as though to let the word register.

'Right yes fine get me one too.' He heard Lauren giggle and realised he must sound like a sulky petulant kid. 'Sorry.'

'It's okay boss I've heard worse. Right I will get this sorted shall I send you photos of engagement rings so you can choose one?'

'You choose it its fine.'

He heard her sigh.' No actually that's not fine you need to pick it so I will send you a choice and once you decide I will send them down to the hotel. I think I have an idea what ring size she might be so will give it a shot.'

'Fine whatever.' He cut the call and looked out. His carefully planned world had gone out the window the first day he had met Laura Jones and everyday since had been nothing short of well _pretty wonderful actually _and now she was carrying his baby maybe a son who would look like him and Charlie brown mop of hair and big brown eyes or a little girl who looked like her big eyes, pouty lips and a beautiful nose_. _He took a deep breath and opened his laptop trying to concentrate on replying to emails. Work could always be guaranteed to occupy him.

An hour later and Lauren started pinging photos of rings. He stopped at the second one and felt his chest tighten as he looked at the photo. He replied quickly _this one. _

Three hours later and he was looking at the ring in his hands. It was perfect. A heart shape diamond surrounded by diamonds. The _Tiffany Soleste Heart_ \- Lauren had told him on their last call. He turned it over in his trembling fingers and smiled this was definitely the one.

_So I really am in love_….

Laura eyed Jules suspiciously as she made them both a drink. 'Lets sit in the garden I love that the warmer weather is coming don't you?'

Laura followed her outside and sat down on the bench. 'So did he send you to sort me out?'

Jules laughed. 'Oh Laura love this is not a movie. No one sent me I came to see you. I'm worried about you, the baby and Jake.'

'Hmmm right well don't be worried and don't tell me what I should be doing I am so tired of it already today. Bloody man.'

Laura turned to look at Jules who was smiling. 'Laura you just need to stop fighting you know that don't you?'

'Fighting what are you talking about?"

Jules gave a deep sigh as she spoke. 'Right lets break it down and see if you understand. You met a guy he seems pretty nice, bit of a looker and oh he's bloody rich too. Really good thing is he seems to be into you. Nice odds so far. Then you have some mind blowing sex and oops you get pregnant. But, what happens he doesn't run the opposite way he says marry me be mine for ever.'

She tutted as she finished up. 'I mean love, marriage proposals they don't come every day. Say yes marry him you know deep down you want to.'

'Hmmmm thats what you think.'

'What I think is you are scared he is gonna disappear with a super model but you cant plan for that. No one can predict the future. Laura he likes you I would even suggest he probably is a bit in love with you and doesn't even know it. And whats not to love you are a catch funny, beautiful, bit stroppy but hey cant have everything. Don't pull that face you ain't 10 anymore kiddo. Think of Charlie and how this could change his life don't you think you deserve a break?'

'I just don't like being given an ultimatum thats all. You will marry me, we will do this, we will do that. Is that how my life will be if I say yes. I don't even know if I love him.'

'I think you are falling in love with him and your marriage will be what you what it to be. Unless you say yes you wont know and if you let him go who knows what super model he might end up with. You know they are all nutters they live on lettuce. To be honest you owe it to him to take him off the market.'

Laura started laughing. 'I'll think about it.'

'Well, thats a start. Now let me tell you about Brian's morning meeting. It was hilarious.'

Laura sat back in the garden chair not really listening to Jules. Say yes to Jake and then what? How on earth could this work? They came from completely different worlds. Would he make her give up her job? Would she have to live in London? Too much to think about just for her and what about Charlie and school. He was just settling down here.

'Huh sorry what did you say?'

Jules was standing up. 'I said I'm off got to go back to work or else I will be in trouble.' Jules leaned down to give Laura a hug. 'Think about what I said. But, if you don't think he's the one Laura then don't do it.'

As Jules left Ellie and Charlie arrived home. Charlie was full of stories of his day at school and the next couple of hours flew by.

She gave him his bath after dinner and said he could watch TV for a bit before bed. They were sat on the sofa cuddled up watching a Disney movie she had no idea what it was but he seemed to be enjoying it. Charlie looked up at her. 'I got a secret.'

'A secret? Ooh thats exciting. Whose secret Mrs Goddard? Ellie?'

'No silly Jake.'

Laura sat up. 'What secret of Jakes?'

'Cant say.' Charlie put his finger over his lips and shook his head. Laura knew what she could do to make him talk and started tickling him. 'Tell me Charlie or else more tickling.'

As Charlie wriggled around on the sofa giggling under the tickle attack she heard him say something and stopped. 'Say that again.'

'Jake loves you but it's a secret.'

'Charlie how do you know that?' Charlie wriggled away from Laura and sat on the edge of the sofa. 'He told me, we had pancakes.'

Laura lay back on the sofa. Could this be true? Charlie crawled onto her lap and nuzzled into her neck. 'I love you too.' She looked down at him his big brown eyes gazing up at her. 'I love you too Charlie. Now I think it might be time for bed.'

With Charlie in bed Laura decided to head for her bed too. She was exhausted too much thinking and morning sickness had worn her out. She tried to read her book but couldn't focus so reached for her phone.

She wrote a message to Jake it simply said _yes._

He replied straight away _I'm coming over be there in 15._

Jake was on one knee in front of a bemused Laura. He held the out small blue box out to her but seemed to be having a problem getting the words out. 'Do you want me to just say yes again Jake and then maybe drop me an email tomorrow with what you wanted to say.'

'Funny Miss Jones. That wont be necessary.' He took a deep breath and started again. 'I've got this.

Laura I know this is probably as far removed from romantic proposals as it goes but I promise I will be a good husband and a good father. I cant always promise I will always be in a good mood I don't think thats possible. But, I wont let you down.' He looked up at as he finished. 'Well?'

Laura had tears in her eyes and the start of a smile on her lips as she looked at him and said. 'Yes.' Her voice merely a whisper. He opened the box and took out the ring placing it on her finger. He brought his lips down to her hand and kissed it. 'Thank you I know I started off like an idiot today but I will get the hang of it I promise.'

'Hmmmm you've started well I don't know where in Lower Ripple we have a Tiffany shop.' Laura gazed in awe at the ring. It was huge - a diamond heart surrounded by diamonds and diamonds on the band. She didn't think she had ever seen anything so beautiful. 'Did you choose this?'

'I did as soon as I saw it I knew it was you. You have a big heart Laura so that deserves something in return.'

She sat still studying the ring. Was this really happening? Looking up Jake was still kneeling in front of her a serious look on his face.

Leaning forward to him she whispered. 'You are a bloody idiot and I must be one for saying yes. This wont be plain sailing but always be honest with me and I will do the same we cant ask for more than that right now. Now kiss me Jake Harrison and take me to bed.'

As he brought his lips to hers she saw a flash of something across his face but dispelled it and closed her eyes. There was no turning back now…..

**_Just in case anyone is wondering about the ring it does exist on the Tiffany website and is quite lovely!_**

**_Thanx as always for the lovely comments Jake is a brat and I think we have some hurdles to cross before we reach the end of this story…._**


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks later and Laura stood gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed simply in a long cream dress. It skimmed over her body and hung neatly in all the right places showing off her curves her stomach still flat with no sign of a baby bump yet.

_Am I really doing this? _****

Laura leaned into the mirror and studied her face she didn't look any different. She felt nauseous but she felt that everyday right now. So she didn't know if it had anything to do with today. She felt nervous at the day that lay ahead, how her life and Charlie's life was changing forever.

She reached for her hat and placed it carefully on her head. The small pillbox hat looked perfect with the dress. Not wanting to go overboard for a wedding in the local registry office but also wanting something that would be appropriate for the event and the wedding breakfast. Her hair was pinned up and soft tendrils hung around her face framing it.

The sun caught the diamonds on her finger and reflected on the wall, she looked down at the ring marvelling how someone had chosen something so beautiful for her. She knew Lauren had had a hand in it but she believed him when he said he had chosen it and why.

Jake had taken care of pretty much everything for the wedding ably assisted by Jules and Lauren. It seemed irrelevant that she was the professional event planner, she knew absolutely nothing about the day. She had been told to let them worry about the wedding and just focus on resting.

She wanted to scream every time Jake fussed over her. She knew he was trying to look after her but, being pregnant didn't mean she was incapacitated. It had infuriated her beyond belief on so many occasions over the last couple of weeks but no one seemed to pay any attention to her outbursts.

She stepped back from the mirror smoothing the dress. 'You'll do Laura Jones.' She giggled there was no one else in the room, she could hear Jules downstairs talking loudly barking out orders to anyone who would listen. Pete could be heard telling her to pipe down. Ellie was telling Charlie to behave and Charlie was obviously out of control.

Charlie; when she had sat him down and told him that she and Jake were going to get married he had been so happy. He wanted to know if Jake was his new Dad, if he could call him Dad? Laura hadn't realised how much having no male figure around had affected him and how attached to Jake he had become.

Jake was amazing with him and they seemed so similar they could be related. She had caught the two of them fiddling with their hair one day. Exactly the same and when Jake had raised an eyebrow at her she had laughed and said Charlie was his mini-me; he had started copying him. He had smiled at her but it hadnt reached his eyes. They still had so much to learn about each other. They had know each other only a couple of months and now they were getting married. Plus something not to forget they were having a baby. A baby she patted her stomach as she thought about this little being they had created growing inside her.

She didn't know if she loved him, if she could love him. She liked him, she fancied him and he did things to her that made her lose her head and drift into some parallel universe. Was she falling in love, was that love? She just didn't know and she didn't feel confident enough to discuss this with Jules right now. It also scared her that he had feelings for her and had shared that with Charlie. She saw him looking at her intensely so often his eyes dark as they stared at her; almost as though he was staring straight into her soul. She would smile causing the spell to be broken and he would go back to light and breezy.

A knock at the door brought her out of her daze and she looked around as Jules walked into the room.

'OMG Laura you look breathtaking. Wow no wonder he sent this for you whatever is inside will be perfect.' As she spoke she held out a blue box. Laura slowly took it and undid the ribbon her breath catching as she lifted the box inside out and opened the lid. She reached for the necklace inside and held it out to Jules.

Jules whistled as she looked down at it. 'I know he's rich but its on such a huge scale Laura. Like wow! That must be worth…'

'No don't say it. I can't accept this its crazy why is he buying me things like this, where am I going to wear it?'

'Well, at a push I would say it's a wedding present and maybe just try it first before refusing. It all changes today hun. You are gonna be Mrs Jake Harrison need to look the part.'

Laura held the necklace and passed the box back to Jules. She opened the catch and draped it around her neck. The two strands of diamonds falling onto the dress as she fastened it behind her neck. She stepped back and looked in the mirror gingerly touching the stones as they glinted in the sunlight.

'It's stunning Laura. Read the card; here.' Jules passed a small envelope to her and Laura opened it reading the words written in Jakes handwriting. His writing neat and all swirls.

Laura,

We may be an unconventional couple in how we met. This may not have been the most romantic proposal. But, I am very happy that today you are going to be my wife. I am looking forward to our new life together as a family.

Please wear this necklace (I already know you will have tutted) as I wanted to give you 'the something new' on our wedding day.

Jake xx

ps Charlie has something blue. I swear I had nothing to do with it.

She raised her head looking at Jules. Tears brimming as she handed over the card. Jules read it and sighed. 'Hmmmm he buys good presents and he wants to marry you. We had better get you into the car then, cant keep him waiting. He might change his mind if you're late. Ooh today we get to meet Mummy Harrison. I can't bloody wait can you?'

Laura gave a nervous laugh as Jules hugged her. 'I am terrified of meeting her. I don't understand why we haven't met before but too late too worry about that now. Do I look like I've been crying? My eye make up, hang on.' Laura went across to the mirror to check her eyes. They were bright, she looked dare she think it let alone say it; happy.

'Okay lets do this.'

Arriving downstairs she was greeted by Charlie, Ellie and Pete. All whooping as they saw her. Charlie ran forward to hug her legs and she bent down looking into his face. 'We cool Charlie?'

He nodded, smiling. 'We cool Auntie Laura. I got something for you.'

Laura laughed. 'So I hear, well lets have it then we need to get this show on the road.' Charlie ran into the kitchen arriving back with a blue box. He held it up to her. 'I picked this an I paid for it.'

Laura smiled as she opened the box gasping at the diamond &amp; sapphire bracelet nestled on the white silk. 'Charlie where did you get this?'

'I went to a shop with Jake and got it. I paid for it, it cost one pound!' Charlie held up one finger to emphasise. Laura looked over his head at Jules who was shaking her head as if to say _don't go there, put it on lets go. _So she did exactly that and pulled Charlie in for a cuddle. 'I love it. You picked me a lovely present.

Jules leaned down to Charlie. 'You did well Charlie I'm very impressed.' Charlie pushed his hand through his hair and laughed. Laura saw Jules give him a look but then it was gone and she was reaching for the flowers handing the bouquet to Laura.

Pete arrived back into the room and announced the cars were outside. Jules looked at Laura. 'You ready?' She nodded. 'I think so, I hope so.'

The drive to the registry office was over far too quick and suddenly she was inside the building walking up the staircase. She stopped at the door clutching at Jules. Her breathing laboured as she contemplated what was about to happen.

Jules smiled gently at her. 'It's okay hun you can do this you are nearly there.' Laura nodded and looked down at Charlie. He was smiling up at her and as she reached for his hand she said. 'Okay scamp lets do this.'

Jake did not think she had ever looked more beautiful. She seemed to glide towards him her eyes never leaving his and suddenly she was stood next to him and they were reciting the words given to them by the registrar. Charlie was giddy beside them and could not stop giggling the occasion being lost on him but the fact he was getting a family very real.

When Jake slipped the ring onto her finger he could see his hands shaking and he looked at Laura. Her smile calming him as it slid into place. She seemed far too calm, he was a wreck having not slept much the night before. He liked sleeping in the same bed with her now feeling her limbs wrapped around him. He had felt lonely last night tossing and turning unable to settle. Her hands didn't shake as she placed the plain platinum band on his finger. Her voice was smooth and clear as she spoke whereas his was shaky and croaky, what the hell was wrong with him?

All too soon they were standing as Man and Wife. Charlie tugging at him saying '_kiss Auntie La.'_

He had pulled her towards him and gently touched her lips, he could feel her smiling and was she laughing at him? He opened his eyes and she was looking straight at him a mischievous glint in her eyes. He felt a hand on his bum and realised it was her as she leaned closer and deepened the kiss. He heard Jules and Lauren cheer and people in the room clapping. He stepped back laughing shocked at Laura for being so confident.

He had wanted to give her the most amazing day. He had worked with Jules and Lauren to ensure every detail was covered. They were a formidable pair and he had been impressed at what a great team they made. He had made a mental note to review this in the future. Laura had complained loudly that she was the event planner and should be allowed to know what was going on but the three of them had closed ranks and refused to divulge any information on the day.

As the two of them left the registry office and walked towards the car he felt happy and carefree. He could make this work he looked over at her and she was laughing looking over her shoulder at something Pete had said. He knew in that moment he would do anything to make sure she laughed like this everyday.

Jules &amp; Lauren were at the car as they walked towards it and doused them liberally in confetti. As they fell back against the seats he had reached for her hand and lowered his head to kiss her wrist.

'So Mrs Harrison.'

'Hmmmm I cant believe this we are married Jake. Wow.'

'Are you happy?'

'Well, I will let you know later, I don't know what sort of wedding planner you are so verdicts out at the moment.'

He threw his head back laughing and pulled her towards him. 'Laura Harrison prepare to be amazed.'

'I will but before that we need to discuss the bracelet that Charlie gave me.'

He looked at her wrist as it sparkled on her tiny wrist. 'Laura I want to spoil you okay. I wanted Charlie to be part of this and actually he paid for it.'

Her face indignant as she looked at him. 'You are going to tell me he managed to buy me this?'

'It was his pocket money for the next twenty years. What are you gonna do give it back?'

She looked back at him and then down at the jewels. 'No I love it as I love this.' She had reached up and touched the diamonds draped around her neck. Leaning forward she had kissed him gently, softly. 'Thank you.'

Jake closed his eyes and kissed her back his kiss deepening with only the two of them in the back of the limo. He pushed her back into the seat and ran his hands over her body. 'You wearing anything under this dress?'

She giggled. 'Not much to be honest its kind of tight.'

'I like it, it shows off your amazing body.' He had touched her stomach patting it gently. 'You feeling okay today?'

Laura nodded and smiled back at him. 'So far so good.'

The car pulled up outside the hotel. 'Mrs Harrison welcome to your wedding. Prepare to be amazed.'

And amazed she was. He had closed the hotel for three days and given all the staff holiday so they could attend the wedding. They had all been given rooms in the hotel to stay in. A team had been brought into cover all areas for the weekend. He had realised that Laura considered a lot of these people like family so knew that she would want them to be part of the day. As they had walked into the ballroom the place had erupted and she had turned to him stunned, squealing as she saw her colleagues and friends all dressed up. She had slapped him on the shoulder before she ran towards one of the tables hugging people as she turned back to him laughing.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his Mother. 'Well, Jake no turning back now.'

He hugged her as she smiled at him and she reached up to smooth his hair. 'Mum seriously.'

Anna laughed. 'Let me have something today Jake. I feel like a spare part. Lauren and that ghastly Jules woman are like the road runner. I have nothing to do. I have been totally excluded from this.'

'Come on let me escort you to the table.' Jake took his Mother's arm and led her through the room. Laura was still making her way around the tables and seemed to be in no hurry to sit down. He pulled out the chair for his Mother and she sat down. As he went to move off she pulled him back.

'You did well Jake this could not have gone any better. We have Charlie and soon we will have another Harrison.' He looked around hoping no one had heard Anna or was watching them. He leaned down. 'Mum you promised. Best behaviour and all that. I don't want anything to spoil this day for us okay.'

She nodded her lips pursing as she turned away from him. 'You make it sound as though its a real wedding Jake. Get me some champagne dear I need a drink.'

He looked around and saw a waiter with a tray and called him across taking two glasses. He gave one to his Mother and stood behind her quickly downing the glass he had taken for himself. He realised that no matter what he did or said the secret was always there. He felt his chest tighten as he saw Charlie come bounding into the room, Ellie running in after him. Charlie stopped and looked for Laura but couldn't see her he turned, saw Jake and ran across the room to reach his side.

'I was in a big car Jake me and Ellie it was cool.' Jake laughed and reached down to pick him up. 'Thats good Charlie, i'm glad you had fun.' He looked over Charlie's shoulder and caught his Mother staring at the two of them.

'He could be your son Jake the family resemblance is astounding.' She dabbed at her eyes and he knew she was thinking of Will. He stepped forward still holding Charlie and touched her shoulder. She reached up and patted his hand. 'I'm fine, really its fine.'

Jake dropped Charlie down and took his hand as he pulled him round towards Anna. 'Charlie this is my Mum Anna. Erm' what should he call you?' Jake looked down at Anna as her eyes filled again and she touched Charlie gently on his cheek. 'I think you should call me Granny.'

Jake sighed. 'Mum.'

'What I am his Grandmother Jake.'

Charlie looked at Anna as he stood pressed against Jake. 'I never had a Granny before.' His voice sweet and small as he looked from one to the other.

Anna reached forward and patted him gently. 'Well its settled then I'm Granny Charlie.' She looked up at Jake smiling. He didn't smile back. He felt furious and knew Laura would not be impressed. 'We'll talk about this later Mum. I am going to fetch Laura and you had better be civil.'

'Jake you make me out to be some harridan. I'm sure I will like her. I would have liked to meet her before today. Not sure why you kept me away?' He pushed his hand through his hair and looked away as he did he caught Jules staring at him a quizzical look on her face. He smiled and waved and she waved back as she walked towards the table. Jules worried him she was far too perceptive.

He found Ellie and had her take Charlie back to their table to sit down. Wandering through the room he got lots of hugs and congratulations from the hotel team. He found Laura outside showing her diamond wedding band to a group of the younger staff. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. The smell of her perfume wafted over them and he felt her relax as she realised it was him.

Once he had managed to extricate her from everyone he led her back through the ballroom to their table. Stopping at his Mother's side he tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up.

'Mum this is Laura.'

'Well darling I think I gathered that at the registry office.' She stood up and leaned towards Laura dropping a perfunctory kiss on her cheek. 'Congratulations my dear and welcome to our family.'

Laura blushed and attempted an awkward hug. He saw Anna stiffen as she did so and Laura dropped her arms to her side. He took Laura's hand and kissed her softly. 'Lets sit down wifey. Lots of time for you two to get to know each other.'

She had nodded slowly and he had gently pushed her away to walk around the table. She was sat next to Charlie and Ellie, Jules and Pete on the other side. Lauren and Simon were sat next to him with his Mother in between Pete and Simon. He had hoped sitting her between those two would keep her occupied for the day.

They (his wedding planners and himself) had decided that only he would make a toast and so he delivered a funny and heartfelt speech to the assembled guests. There was much cheering as he finished and leaned down to kiss Laura before asking everyone to raise their glasses to the bride.

She had blushed, laughed and he had sat back down feeling happy, blessed. Looking across the table at his Mother had wiped it away quickly and he realised he was going to need to handle her very carefully from now on. She was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

The party was in full flow the dance floor was full. He looked down at Laura as he felt her sag against him. 'Hey are you okay?'

'Just tired its been a crazy day eh?'

'It has indeed why don't we just disappear? No one will miss us.' She nodded. 'That sounds like a good idea I'm ready for my bed.'

She laughed as he raised an eyebrow. 'Is that so?'

'Hmmmm well I was thinking about sleeping but maybe I could be persuaded to stay awake for a while.'

Jake jumped up and went across to Ellie who was watching Charlie dancing. After a few words he headed back to Laura and pulled her up from her seat. Anna had disappeared so he guessed she had gone to her suite. She was not much for loud parties or celebrating.

He walked quickly through the hotel with Laura trying to keep up. As they reached the staircase she stopped. 'Jake please let me catch my breath you are practically running.'

Jake dropped his head onto her shoulder and kissed her neck breathing in the delectable scent. 'I just want to be alone with you.'

Laura turned her head and kissed his forehead. 'Well what are you stopping here for then Mr Harrison. Take me to bed.'

Jake needed to hear nothing more and pulled her quickly behind him running up the stairs with Laura laughing as he held her hand tightly. As the door swung closed to their suite he was already pushing her towards the bed.

They quickly discarded their clothes and he made love to Laura tenderly whispering to her as his mouth sought hers out. Falling asleep several hours wrapped around her he felt happy, content in love. Nothing was going to spoil this…

xxxxx

On the other side of the hotel Jules was sat up in bed. An uneasy look on her face as she nudged Pete in the ribs to wake him up. He grumbled as he rolled over onto his back. 'Okay, okay I'm awake.'

'Pete I tell you its uncanny. I hadn't noticed it before today. The mannerisms are so alike and stand them together they could be father and son. I have an uneasy feeling about this.'

**_Well, Jake is back. _**

**_Thanx for your patience waiting out over the last couple of months. _**

**_I hope it was worth the wait. Lola xx_**


	14. Chapter 14

Laura took a breath and looked around her a stack of magazines sat next to her unread, she fidgeted and twisted around unable to settle. What a whirlwind of a weekend and now she was sitting in a VIP room at Heathrow about to fly to Italy for her honeymoon. Charlie and Ellie were flying out next week but for the next seven days it would be just her and Jake. She felt nervous, terrified at the prospect but if Jake felt any anxiety he was doing a good job of hiding it. She studied him sitting on the opposite sofa reading the Sunday papers, a small smile hovering around his lips as he chuckled over something he was reading.

What would they talk about for a week? What would they do every day? What did people do on honeymoon apart from the obvious? Was she worrying too much? _Maybe I should have googled_ _this_ she thought. _Did you spend a honeymoon getting answers to every question you needed to know about your new spouse?_ Didn't they have the next forty years or so to learn everything they needed to know? _Forty years _she gulped what had she let herself in for?

Her anxious face must have caught his attention as he jumped up and walked over to her. Placing his hands on either side of the chair he smiled down at her, his face hovering in front of her as he observed her close up. As she began to relax and smile back he closed his eyes and sighed his lips finding hers. He kissed her slowly, provocatively as passion began emanating between them. A knock at the door signalled for them to leave and with a sigh he reluctantly ended the kiss and stood up taking her hand as they walked out. As they drove away from the VIP facility she realised they weren't going on a normal flight as she heard the driver giving Jake flight information. Rounding a corner she saw a small aircraft parked in front of them. Her voice trembled as she spoke. 'Jake it's a really small plane I, well I'm not a good flyer in such a small plane.' Jake smiled at her acknowledging her nervousness. 'It is indeed you cant take a 747 where we are going.' She took some deep breaths to steady herself as they stepped inside; it was luxurious beyond belief. She had never seen anything like it; cream leather seats, cream carpet it was almost too perfect. Jake observed her as he sat back in his seat and did up his seat belt. He saw her trembling fingers and reached across to fasten her seatbelt. He held her hand as they took off and she closed her eyes feeling calm with him beside her. She let herself drift off to sleep and thought back over the last couple of days.

She had woken up yesterday morning her first full day as a wife to find herself wrapped around Jake and he in turn wrapped around her. As always he looked so young when he was asleep. She had run her fingers along his jawline touching his rough stubble. Not wanting to wake him she had snuggled into his warm body. She hadn't wanted anything to spoil the moment. When he eventually woke up his hands had snaked around her waist pulling her against him, his fingers caressing her skin as her body reacted to his touch. He had made love to her again and although her body ached she didn't mind. It ached in a good way and it had been obvious to her that Jake would have quite happily spent the day in bed. But there were people in the hotel wanting to see them. This was after all his party weekend she reminded him and so he had reluctantly showered and dressed.

As they arrived downstairs Lauren and Jules greeted them ushering them into the bar. Jules arranging breakfast for them which was just as well as Laura realised she was starving. She had wolfed down the food they placed in front of her much to Jake's amusement and Anna's surprise.

The day had been so much fun. It was warm and sunny so Jules and Lauren planned activities outside; a BBQ for lunch and in the afternoon rounders which had turned into a raucous affair. Jake being highly competitive was furious that his team lost. Laura being on the opposing team had walked up to him displaying a loser sign on her forehead. He had not let her get away with it chasing her across the gardens and catching her in a trip so she landed on top of him giggling. He had caught her head pulling it down to him so he could kiss her before Charlie arrived and Jake had turned his attention to him tickling him before they all walked back to the hotel. The evening had been a relaxed repeat of the night before with a DJ playing for the guests. Jake had not made any speeches but Laura's friends and colleagues from the hotel made plenty.

Anna had excused herself during the afternoon and travelled back to London. It was obvious this relaxed theme was not her cup of tea. As she left she had quickly hugged Laura and promised to meet up when they returned from Italy. Jake had walked his Mother out to the car and Laura was sure they had had an argument judging by the facial expressions. She had meant to ask him what it was about but had forgotten during the night.

Laura woke with a bump realising they had landed. 'Welcome to Italy Laura.' She looked down at her lap and saw she was still clutching Jakes hand. As she raised her eyes to meet his gaze she could see his eyes darkening as he studied her face. She felt a flutter across her stomach as his fingers gently caressed her hand, his fingers moving up to stroke her arm. He was so close to her and as he leaned closer she could feel his breath on her face. He squeezed her hand it as he let it go and ran his fingers over her lips. 'Laura.' His voice a whisper. 'I want to kiss you but any minute now they are going to tell us to get off this plane. So hold that thought ok we are so not done.' She smiled at him. 'I, yes, well okay I mean.'

Jake laughed quietly as she blushed and stood up as a crew member arrived to open the aircraft door. As they vacated the aircraft a car was waiting for them and soon they were out on the open road driving towards Jakes home on Lake Como. Jake had hold of her hand and caressed and stroked it as he had done on the plane. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye he was engrossed in a conversation with the driver and she was sure he was speaking Italian but she felt her eyes grow heavy and despite her best efforts to take in the view from the car and listen to Jake she drifted off again. She awoke as the car pulled to a halt and he gently shook her.

'Sorry, I don't know whats wrong with me. I'm great company eh?' He laughed quietly his eyes holding her gaze as he reached across her and opened the door. As he climbed out he brushed his lips gently across hers and took her hand to help her out of the car. She stood in the sunshine taking in her surroundings. Using her hands to shield her from the sun as it shone brightly in the Italian sky.

Via Regina was magnificent. A truly imposing property nestled in the mountains beside Lake Como. She could not speak, words wouldn't come so she just stood gazing at the pale green building in front of her trying to absorb it all. But knowing she was so tired she was probably failing miserably. She heard Jake speaking to the driver, laughing as the two of them unloaded the bags. He was definitely speaking Italian and was rather good at it. Was there nothing he couldn't do she mused? She watched him impressed at how beautiful the language sounded as he spoke it.

The fountain in the driveway was spouting water at least 6 feet into the air and it fell gently back into the water pool. It was the only sound around them. The main door of the house was opened and a woman came out. She was probably in her 50's and her hair was captured in a bun. She wore a navy dress and had a small chain of keys on her waistband. She flew over to Jake kissing him on each cheek speaking in Italian to him. He replied and gave a small laugh as she pinched his cheek. It was evident that they were very fond of each other and for a brief moment she felt jealous that another woman was in his life. The woman having satisfied herself with Jake then turned her attention to Laura and came over.

Jake made his way to Laura's side and did introductions. Rosa, Laura discovered was the housekeeper and head of the staff within the house. She lived in a house on the estate with her husband Stefano who had driven them from the airport. She had greeted Laura effusively hugging her tightly and proclaiming her to be Bellissima.

'Jake you have brought us a beautiful bride. I approve.' She hugged Laura again and then guided her into the house. She walked ahead of Rosa and Jake as they all stepped inside. The cool hitting her immediately after the heat from outside. It was quiet the only sound was her heels tapping on the marble floor. A staircase in front of her swept in an arch as it rose majestically through the house. Rosa was talking to Jake in Italian. She sensed that they were talking about her and felt herself blushing as Jake gave a throaty laugh. The laugh so sensual it caused her to stop and look back knowing what they were talking and she knew she was right as he caught her looking at him and winked back. His eyes darkening as he held her gaze captivating her with the promise of something to come.

Rosa opened a door and Laura found herself in a lift. Her eyes widened as the realisation hit. 'A lift?'

Jake laughed. 'Preparing for my old age. No way am I having a stair lift this was the next best thing.' They stepped out onto the first floor. Rosa continuing to talk to Jake. Laura drifted away from them and walked into a room. She presumed this would be the salon it was incredible. The colours, creams, greens and gold. The beautiful furniture _nothing from Ikea here_ she thought giggling quietly. But everything faded as she walked towards the windows. Doors opened onto a terrace and she stepped out to gaze over the lake. She stood quietly, stunned at the opulence behind her and the view in front of her. She felt overwhelmed the house, the lake and this was her husbands house. It was too crazy when you threw in a husband too.

She didn't hear Jake come up behind her but she did feel his hard body as he pulled her against him his hands snaking around her waist. His fingers slipped underneath her teeshirt so he could caress her skin. His head was on her shoulder and he began dropping small kisses on her neck.

'So, you like it?'

'Like it? I'm overwhelmed its just breathtaking. To be honest I don't know what to say I have never been anywhere like this and to think this is your home.'

'Our home Laura.'

'Jake its amazing. I mean really I cant say anything else its just.'

He swung her round and stopped her finishing the sentence by taking possession of her mouth his kiss leaving her in no doubt what was on his mind. His hands on her hips his fingers pressing into her skin as he grinded his hips into her body.

He stepped back his breathing heavy, his eyes like coal. He spoke roughly as he turned. 'We're going to bed come on.' Back in the lift Jake pushed her up against the wall kissing her, his tongue pushing into her mouth as passion seared through his body. His fingers undoing her bra clasp he lifted her teeshirt up so they could take possession of her breasts. His head dropping down to take a bud into his mouth. She moaned as he nibbled gently, teasing her with his tongue. Laura could feel tremors surging through her body. Her hands acting of their accord began pulling his shirt out of his jeans so she could touch him her fingers trailing over his skin.

The lift doors opened, he stopped and looked up as he realised they had reached their destination. He stepped into the room pulling her behind him. She gasped as they exited the lift this was Jakes floor. The windows looking out across the lake with the sunlight spilling in. The bed being the dominant feature of the large expansive room. But, she had little time to take anything else in as Jake pushed her down onto the bed his body quickly covering hers as he pulled her teeshirt over her head and flicked her bra off. His mouth and fingers taking possession of her body as her head fell back. She heard him moan and felt his body shudder as he reacted to her arching her back and knew she was on the verge of being lost just as he was…

She awoke as dusk was falling and could hear Jake snoring quietly beside her. She looked at him they were married, this was their honeymoon. Mrs Jake Harrison, Laura Harrison she mulled it over in her head. She wanted to get up she felt thirsty and was hungry but Jake had her trapped with his thigh over her legs. No chance of a getaway. She giggled quietly and felt him stir beside her. She turned her head and he was staring at her.

His voice throaty, sleepy as he spoke. 'What's so funny.'

She shook her head. 'Nothing really just cant believe I'm married and here we are on our honeymoon. I mean its crazy eh?'

Jake rolled onto his side, his head supported as he leaned on his elbow the other hand moved over her stomach his fingers caressing her skin as they slowly explored her body. She felt her body begin to react again to what he was doing a trickling of sensations starting in her toes and moving quickly up her body. His head moving towards hers as his mouth kissed her collarbone he spoke quietly. 'Oh yeah it's crazy I don't think I ever want to get out of bed again. Now that is crazy. I could stay here all day if you were next to me.' His body moved across to pin her down and as his lips took control of hers she didn't mind crazy, in fact crazy was good.

Jake was calling her and she slowly roused herself to open her eyes and look for him. 'We should eat, you hungry?' She nodded and sat up slowly her body letting her know it was feeling bruised and exhausted. Jake rolled away from her and jumped out of the bed. He walked around the room his naked body glorious in the evening light and she felt herself blush as he winked at her. His body was hard and lean, he looked amazing like a Greek God. His hands pushing through his hair to tame the curls. He disappeared into a room behind her and reappeared in an old teeshirt and shorts. She put her hands up to her cheeks trying to cool them. _Get a grip Laura. _

She was sat on the side of the bed teeshirt in her hands. Wondering how she was going to put her bra back on when everything was so tender. As if he knew Jake placed a big fluffy towelling robe beside her.'Ah thanks I don't think I have the strength to get dressed again.' He stood her up and gently pulled the robe around her tying the belt loosely. He brushed his lips across hers and reached for her hand. 'Lets go eat, Rosa will have left us food in the kitchen.'

They took the lift down to the ground floor Laura still marvelling about having a lift in a house as Jake laughed beside her. Arriving to the kitchen they were greeted by Rosa and Laura instantly felt underdressed. But Rosa seemed oblivious and chatted as she laid out food for them. It was simple but delicious fresh pasta with vegetables in a tomato sauce. She poured wine for them both despite Laura's protests and said her goodbyes slipping out a side door. Laura had never tasted food like this and remarked on this fact to Jake in between mouthfuls. She had pushed the wine glass away and Jake had poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on the table. After dinner he settled her in the salon on the upper floor whilst he took their bags to their floor. By the time he came back she had fallen asleep and he gently picked her up carrying her into the lift and to their bedroom. She stirred as he placed her into their bed and took the robe off her before pulling the sheet over her body. Her hands snaked around his neck as she sleepily pulled him down to her face to kiss him.

As he fell into bed beside her Laura turned towards him her head nuzzling into his neck. He felt exhausted it had been a packed few days and now he needed to sleep. As his body relaxed he spoke almost in a whisper into her hair. 'I love you.' The emotions of the weekend washing over him making him want to declare his feelings.

She replied back softly. 'And I like you.'

There was no falling asleep after that comment and he lay there for several hours listening to her breathing as she slept. As he finally drifted off to sleep he made a commitment to himself he would make her love him. Failure was not an option.

xxxxxxxxxx

Waking up in Italy was a whole new experience for Laura. Although the heavy drapes were still drawn the doors onto the terrace were open and she could hear voices outside talking in Italian. She quickly realised that Jake and Rosa were the voices. She looked around her and saw the robe thrown over a chair. Hopping out of bed she pulled it on and padded softly across the room. She pushed the drapes and stepped outside. The sunshine hit her immediately and she vowed to start wearing her sunglasses at all times.

She leaned over the balustrade seeing Jake and Rosa both kneeling in a plot of the garden. 'Good morning.' She called out. Two heads turned to look up at her. Jake gave a toothy grin as he waved. 'Get dressed wife and come down, I need some help Rosa is arguing with me on planting some rosemary.'

At hearing her name Rosa let forth a slue of angry words and gesturing towards Jake. Her facial expressions and hands letting Laura know he was obviously getting involved in something he shouldn't Laura laughed and replied. 'Okay I just need to find the shower give me fifteen minutes.' She stepped back and headed across the room. She stepped outside and seeing a door ajar she pushed it open and stopped. 'OMG!' The room lit up and suddenly she was Carrie in Sex and the City when she first saw her dressing room. Laura's honeymoon clothes were hanging up and her four pairs of shoes were placed neatly on the floor to ceiling shoe rack looking very lonely. Hearing a noise behind her she turned and saw Jake leaning on the wall, his arms folded; he looked as sexy as hell she decided. His hair was tousled from being outside; he was wearing torn off denim shorts an old teeshirt plus a big grin on his face.

'You unpacked my bags?'

'Well, no Rosa did it earlier on but I watched and directed. We need to buy you some shoes to fill that rack.'

'Its incredible I mean its like when Carrie walks in and Big is there and she is like squealing and.' Laura stopped as Jake gazed back confused. 'Ah okay its a movie Sex and the City I'm guessing you haven't seen it.'

He nodded his eyes hooded as he gazed at her. 'Yep you would be right there. Sounds like a chick flick. Anyway I didn't come to talk about shoes. I came to turn on the shower for you it can be a bit tricky sometimes.

Jake backed out of the room and walked towards another door opening it he disappeared inside and Laura followed him. As she walked in Jake was reaching inside the shower, well not really a shower more a small room with a waterfall above it.

'This is the bathroom?' I'm sure I used a different one last night.' Laura was in awe again. 'Well, to be accurate its our bathroom. There is another one on this floor I didn't get rid of it when I renovated just always thought, well its nice so I kept it. Now like I said the shower is tricky and well it might help if I stay and wash your back.' Jake had a mischievous look as he began advancing towards her pulling his teeshirt over his head and shrugging out of his shorts. He kicked them to the wall as she began giggling and took a step back.

'Jake no we cant I mean Rosa is here and she will know what we.' She didn't get to finish as he interrupted her.

'She knows exactly what we're doing don't you think its quite normal to do this on your honeymoon?' Laura was by now backed against a wall and Jake was standing in front of her his hands loosely holding the belt of her robe. She could feel herself blushing and his eyes twinkled with amusement as he saw the effect he was having on her. She put a hand on his chest to push him way. 'You have to stop all the smouldering looks Jake. I, well its disconcerting.' He threw his head back laughing as she finished her statement taking her hand from his chest and kissing it as he pushed her back against the wall. 'Sorry Laura no more smoulders I promise.'

He was still laughing as he lowered his head to hers, his lips connecting with hers in a soft kiss before he moved down to her neck. He slowly pulled open the robe and his lips proceeded to kiss her collarbone then dropped down to her nipples which were stiffening as his tongue circled them slowly. A moan escaped her which only seemed to encourage him and he kept moving down his hands pulling the robe away from her so that it fell to the floor. Her hands now free worked their way into his hair the curls catching in her fingers. His fingers tightened on her waist as he dropped to his knees kissing her stomach. His tongue working its magic as he licked and caressed the soft skin in his path.

'Jake.' Her throaty call stopped him and he turned his attention to her face gazing down at him. 'Lets just forget the shower and go back to bed.'

In one swoop he had her swept up into his arms and was striding back through to the bedroom. As he lay her down on the bed he tipped her face towards his. 'Best idea today Mrs Harrison.'

Laura giggled as his hands began exploring her body and his face hovered above hers. Reaching up she pulled his head towards hers and said. 'Just kiss me, talk later.'

**_Thanx so much for the lovely feedback. I am always so grateful for your comments. _**

**_I am so happy that people are still enjoying this story. MN/ Twitter &amp; The FF Facebook group thanx for the kind words and support._**

**_I was a bit unsure of this chapter but Scuzzer &amp; Whajeb gave some great words of encouragement. Thank Ladies!_**

**_The honeymoon period wont last long…..That Secret is still lurking_**


	15. Chapter 15

Laura woke on day 6 of her honeymoon. Jake was still sleeping beside her his arm thrown possessively over her body as he held her close. As she tried to move his fingers dug into her hips to hold her still. She flicked her hair out of her face to look across the pillows but he was not showing any signs of waking up. She gently manoeuvred herself from out of his grip and crept towards the bathroom.

'Get back to bed I'm not done with you.'

'Jake give me a break.' Laura turned towards him laughing. 'I need the loo, I need a shower and most importantly I need some food. Its like being a hostage up here.'

She watched as he leapt out of bed walking towards her a mischevious smile creeping over his face. 'Now a shower thats a good idea.'

'Jake, no oh my God what are you doing?' In one swoop Jake had grabbed her hoisting her onto his hip as he charged towards their bathroom. He ducked into the shower and hit the switch dropping her underneath the water. Pushing her hair away he held her face still as he began kissing her, deepening the kiss as she giggled.

She put her hands up in defeat. 'You give in Laura?' She nodded laughing as his lips found hers again…..

Breakfast was on the terrace overlooking the lake. With no morning sickness Laura filled her plate and sat down smiling as Jake raised an eyebrow at the mountain of food. 'What?'

He threw his hands up. 'Nothing, I never said a word I know you're eating for two now.'

Laura pushed her empty plate away and smiled as she sat back in her chair gazing across the lake. 'I could stay here forever ya know, its just amazing. What a place to live.'

'Ah well its funny you say that as I wanted to talk to you about here and well home and erm some other stuff. Stay there I want to show you something.'

Laura sat staring after him as he ran into the house. She could hear Rosa calling to him but he obviously didn't stop as she could be heading tutting. What did he want to talk about? Granted they hadn't really discussed what life would be like back in England. She had assumed they would live in her house so Charlie could be close to his school, he had taken over half the wardrobe the last couple of weeks. Although the house felt very cramped she was sure they could make it work.

Jake arrived back with a folder and set it down on the table as he cleared plates. Rosa arrived and began scolding him for something he grinned as he pulled his chair next to Laura. 'What have you done now?'

'Nothing really she says one day I will slip on the marble and kill myself and she won't help me. No running in the house apparently, new rules.' I think she is getting ready for Charlie's arrival.' He looked up as Rosa walked into the house still not happy. Charlie arrived tomorrow and Laura felt a pang for him she had loved this time on their own but she missed Charlie and knew he was going to love it here. A pool in the garden, boats in a boathouse beneath the house and rooms upon rooms to play in. What was not to like. It was every little boys dream. 'Hmmm she's got a point about running we need to tell him tomorrow.' He put his hand over her's. 'Laura he's a kid let him have his fun. If he fall's over he will get back up.' She bit her lip he was right of course she was over protective she knew that. Shaking the thoughts of something happening to Charlie out of her head, she leaned over the papers Jake was pulling out of the folder.

'Right so the way I see it, your house is too small for us now, if Ellie is staying.'

'What do you mean if?'

'Okay Ellie with us and a baby makes five and as a family we need more space. Now we cant extend on your house to give us what we need so.' He took a breath and bit his lip as he pushed a booklet in front of her. 'I found this house. Don't say no until you see it. We can see it next week anytime and.'

'Stop Jake just stop.' She looked at him her eyes glittering with tears. 'You had me at family okay.'

'Really? You aren't mad at me? I swear I just want to do the right thing and we don't have to rush a decision. But, we do need to think about somewhere bigger don't we?' He looked at her solemnly his eyes searching hers.

She reached for the booklet and scanned the picture, turning to him. 'It looks like the hotel.'

He nodded. 'Yep its the same man who designed both. Its about 20 minutes from the hotel so Charlie could still attend the same school. It needs some renovating but I figure we could be in part of it before the baby is born and.'

Laura placed her finger over his lips. 'Take a breath okay.' He nodded smiling at her. 'Sorry I just, well I want it to be perfect for us. A proper family home for our family. You, me, Charlie and the baby.'

'Its amazing Jake to be honest I hadn't thought that far ahead but I'm impressed you found this. I love the hotel its such a beautiful building and the grounds are stunning.'

'We can have the same at _Netherfield_. Its just as stunning Laura the first time I saw it I knew.' He stopped talking. 'You've seen it already?' Laura gave him a quizzical look as he nodded. 'Yeah I had a quick look last week. I didn't want to mention it with the wedding and everything plus you were not feeling well with the morning sickness. I didn't want you traipsing around it. Its got no heating right now and the electrics leave something to be desired.'

She nodded absorbing the information. He could feel himself sweating and it had nothing to do with the heat. He reached for her hands taking them in his as he spoke. 'I know this is all fast and I probably should have talked to you before I went off house hunting. I guess I have a lot to learn about this two people in a marriage deal.'

Laura reached up and pushed his hair off his forehead, her fingers lingering on his face as she traced the contours. He felt his breath quicken as she gazed at him a slight flush creeping up towards her cheeks from her neck. 'I'm blown away.' She spoke huskily. 'No one has ever done anything like this for me, it's overwhelming but, I like it. The place looks way too big but, seeing how you live, here and in London maybe I'm begging to understand life is going to be very different now.'

He let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried about broaching the living subject for over a week. Terrified she would let rip so he was now totally taken aback by her agreement with his plan. He had almost put in an offer the day he visited but, had stopped himself and told the agent he would bring his wife back for the next visit.

'Seeing as we're talking about reality how do you feel about scaling back your work at the hotel?' He felt her begin to pull away maybe he shouldn't have brought this up but, too late now. 'What I mean is its obvious we don't need the money and it would give you the chance to get ready for the baby, moving etc.'

Laura stood up walking away from him. He could see her shoulders slump as she walked towards the waters edge. He pushed his chair back following her. She was sat on the grass and he dropped down next to her. 'Too much?'

Her head was down as she spoke quietly. 'Little bit, I hadn't thought I wouldn't be able to work. We should have discussed this eh?' She looked at him and he could see her eyes brimming.' He slung an arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on his shoulder. 'Its not that I want to work everyday, I would love to be at home more for Charlie and obviously when the baby comes I want to be at home. But, I don't want to be one of those women who loses their identity because its all about the husband and the children.'

'Laura it wont ever be like that we have done things the wrong way I get that but, well, I, I love you.' Her eyes raised to his as she studied his face. 'I know, Charlie told me and I heard you the other night. I felt awful you said something like that and I tell you I like you. It just caught me off guard I care for you I just, well, you know its a lot.'

'Charlie I swore him to secrecy the cheeky brat.'

She laughed softly and he leaned down grazing her lips with his. 'Love will come Laura I'm sure of it so don't feel bad. I have enough for both of us until your ready.'

Rosa looked out the window watching Jake and Laura at the bottom of the garden. She didn't think she had ever seen two people so in love. But, there was something concerning her, something unspoken between them and it was going to be a problem. She had tried to get it out of Jake but he had clammed up. He was so much like his father in that respect it was infuriating. She liked Laura very much, she had been very shy when they arrived. Self conscious, embarrassed even that her husband was keeping her in bed on her honeymoon. Rosa was happy Jake had found someone to love and who loved him. She hoped that whatever was troubling her would disappear. She stepped back and carried on walking through the house leaving Jake and Laura sitting in the garden.

The next day Rosa was outside to meet the new arrivals. One look at Charlie was enough for her to realise who he was and she spoke quickly in Italian to Jake asking for confirmation. His eyes narrowed as he replied and quickly told her to mind her own business. She had known there was something but never did she think she would see a son of Will's appear. It had been like seeing a ghost and she knew she had gasped causing Laura to stop and turn as she was hurrying Charlie into the house. Rosa had taken her leave quickly and disappeared for the afternoon leaving food for the family. She had remained in the house she and Stefano shared on the estate stunned, upset at Jake's behaviour. The fact Charlie was calling Laura _Auntie _had shaken her and she had gazed across at Laura confused and unable to comprehend what was happening.

Jake had avoided her for two days and when he did finally speak to her he had confirmed that Charlie was Will's son but Laura knew nothing and Rosa was to say nothing until he had resolved everything. Rosa knew better than to argue with him whilst she might have known the Harrison family a long time she was still an employee and didn't want to scupper her nice life. So she had kept her distance until they left. Using the excuse of them being a new family and having time to themselves when Laura had called into the kitchen one day.

On the day they had left Jake had spoken to her quietly as the car was being loaded by Stefano. He assured her he would sort everything out and that the next time they came it would all be okay and she could rejoice in the fact that Will had left a son. She had nodded and smiled relieved to see them all go. Keeping hold of Jake's secret was not something she agreed with and she let him know that before he left.

As Laura hugged her before climbing into the car she had felt a wave of dread wash over her this was not going to go well. She just knew it…

xxxxxxxxxx

Laura rubbed her itchy belly and turned to look across at Jules who was lying on the sun bed next to her with her eyes closed.

The weeks were flying by it was hard to believe that she was seven months pregnant but looking at her ever growing bump there was no getting away from it. She couldn't even see her toes now much to her disgust. Jake had laughed this morning when she had complained at her lack of mobility, lack of being able to see her toes and her weak bladder. He had hugged her and kissed her until she was breathless. Sometimes she couldn't believe how happy they were it seemed too perfect.

Jules sat up turning to Laura with a sleepy look. 'Blimey I fell asleep, thats what happens when my partner in crime abandons me. I work extra hours and fall asleep in the middle of the day'

'Well, I'm weeks away from giving birth ya know. I do have a good excuse.'

'Hmmm well so do I. I'm bloody knackered your husband has got me over at Netherfield overseeing curtain hanging, sofa positioning, the list is endless.'

'I offered but he wont let me near the place since I got so huge. Says its too dangerous and I'm not allowed there on my own. What he thinks is going to happen I just don't know. There are so many workmen around I'm sure one of them would catch me if I tripped or something.'

'He's just being protective I never saw a bloke prepare for the arrival of a baby like Jake has. He should write a book or something. You know today he's got me….'

Laura swung her head as Jules stopped talking. 'Got you doing what?'

'Can't say, sworn to secrecy. More than my jobs worth an all that.'

'Oh come on just tell me.'

Jules shook her head. 'Nope not allowed.'

'Laura closed her eyes and laid back on the bed. 'Oh whatever you people are driving me crazy. So many secrets.'

Jules chuckled and stood up stretching as she headed into the house arriving back a few minutes later with a tray of drinks for them. She set them down on the table and took up her position on the sun bed again stretching out as she kicked off her shoes.

'I cant believe you move out of here next week.'

Laura opened her eyes and cast a sad look around the garden. 'I know I'm sad but, of course excited too. I know we don't have the whole house finished but I mean how many rooms do we really need? I cant wait to see it not been there for nearly two weeks now. He just says let it be a surprise. Even Charlie's not letting on what is happening there. He really is turning into Jake with his secrets too.'

Jules sat up concern on her face. 'What do you mean secrets? Whats going on that you aren't telling me?'

Puzzled Laura gazed at Jules. 'I just meant about the house not letting me near it. What are you referring to?'

Jules shook her head. 'Nothing I'm not referring to anything just well, I don't know how to broach it really. Its something thats been bugging me for a while now.'

'Just say it whatever it is you've got me worried now.' Jules took a breath and gave her friend an ernest look as she spoke.

'Okay have you ever looked at Jake and Charlie together. I mean really looked at them? They are so similar they could be father and son. I just, well I think it's a strange coincidence sometimes.'

Laura reached across to pat Jules arm and spoke quietly assuredly. 'I know and I love the way Charlie has copied Jake he looks to him as though he is his Dad. I mean its amazing incredible. I never thought I would find someone who loved Charlie the way I love him. Jake does that and after all that Charlie has been through its wonderful he has someone like Jake around. And a lot of people have brown wavy hair Jules. Don't worry over nothing okay.'

Jules nodded and took a sip of her tea, smiling over the top of the cup at Laura. 'Yes, you're right of course you know me and my Miss Marple hat.'

Laura laughed quietly and nodded. 'I'm lucky to have a friend like you looking out for me I'm just lucky all round eh?'

'Yeah don't you forget it. Now I had better power on or else Jake will be ringing me to see where I am. If I stay too long he might ban me saying I'm tiring you out.'

Laura tried to raise herself off the bed to see Jules out but gave up and laid back down. 'Lock the door Jules I'm just going to stay here like a beached whale.'

Jules leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek. 'Well, you definitely look like a beached whale but it's a cute one.'

As Jules drove towards Netherfield she couldn't help the feelings of angst that drifted over her when she saw Jake and Charlie together. She just knew there was something not right. There was no denying Jake loved Laura. He couldn't keep his hands off her and seemed to be doing all the right things. The man had uprooted his life in London and moved to this sleepy part of Kent. He had bought the biggest house he could find, spent an absolute fortune she had seen the invoices. He was totally besotted with Charlie and Jules knew she should be happy for Laura. Wasn't this the stuff of fairytales? But she just couldn't shake this feeling of worry.

There was much more to this and whilst Laura might be blind to it but she wasn't….

**_I jumped a few months after the honeymoon. Figure the first few months will have been bliss!_**

**_Thanx as always for the lovely comments and feedback. I hope its worth the wait next chapter things start to fall apart…_**_._


	16. Chapter 16

Jake lay on the sofa in his study, his mind awash with shame, confusion and distress. Unable to comprehend what had happened, How had he managed to fuck this up so badly. He should have told her at the beginning he should never have let it get this far. He had never made such a huge mistake in his life and he had no clue had to resolve or fix what had happened today. He looked up as the door swung open and his Mother walked in.

'Jake I've made you a sandwich, you need to eat dear.'

He laughed to himself his Mother had never been a kitchen goddess and now here she was getting all domestic. He dragged himself slowly to a sitting position and wiped his eyes.

'I've lost her Mum haven't I? I should have been honest from day one, not kept any secrets, told her all about Will and dated her properly. Maybe if I had things would be different.' His voice tailed off as he looked out the windows into the darkened sky. He had no idea where she was. Her bag was in the hallway with her phone inside. He'd discovered that very quickly ringing her mobile and hearing the ringing coming from the hallway. Ellie's phone was going straight to voicemail and Jules had told him Laura was staying somewhere locally but for his own good stay away. He'd tried to engage in a conversation but Jules had been abrupt, polite but definitely telling him to back off.

Anna took a seat opposite him and spoke quietly. 'Its my fault. I don't know why I said all those things today we will find her Jake. I guess I didn't realise how much you cared for her. I well…'

'I don't just care for her Mum I love her, I cant function without her, I need her in my life. And now she…' Jake sniffled and hung his head, his hands running through hair that had been ruffled a lot the last few hours. His Mother stood up and slowly walked over to him she sat down beside him gently pulling him to her. 'My poor boy you've always had to be the strong one I let you down this is my doing Jake and I will fix it I promise you that.'

Jake sat in Anna's embrace for a few minutes before pulling away as he stood up. 'Thanks Mum but I need to fix this and I cant do it in this state. Im going to take a shower and see if I can clear the fog in my head. Will you stay tonight?'

Anna nodded. 'I'll stay as long as you need me to.'

'Right well pick any room they are all made up I had Jules do it wanted to show Laura how wonderful this house was going to be as our home. But, I don't even think she saw them. To be honest I don't know what she saw. I did all this for her, for our family. For the first time in my life I felt genuinely happy, content almost thinking about stepping back from the business. Now, well I've got nothing…' He looked at her as he stood at the door his face pale and drawn, his eyes pained and full of tears. He wiped his hand across them as he walked out, a groan escaping his mouth as he saw all the boxes from Laura's house sitting in the huge hallway.

Anna dropped her head as tears filled her eyes. Her wonderful son who had never put a foot wrong, had always been the strong boy was broken and she didn't know how she could fix it but fix it she would. Anna jumped up and walked quickly to the open door calling to Jake as he slowly climbed the stairs.

'Get some sleep Jake lets formulate a plan in the morning, let me help you darling. I'm as much to blame here.'

'Okay Mum and thanks.'

Jake stood under the hot shower, the shower they had picked together. He thought back to that day Laura laughing quietly when he had whispered into her ear it needed to be big enough for the two of them. This was not how he envisaged the first night in their new home…..

24 hours earlier:

Laura climbed into bed. 'I am bushed I had no idea directing all you lot to pack boxes would be so exhausting.' Jake chuckled as he dried his hair with the towel fresh from a shower. He had spent the afternoon humping boxes around packing, unpacking, repacking as Laura directed from the sofa.

'Hmmmm Mrs Harrison this is it last night, tomorrow a whole new world at Netherfield awaits us. I couldn't be any happier.' The bed creaked as he climbed in and scooted towards Laura his head resting on her burgeoning belly. He lay quietly hopeful that the baby would kick. His wish coming true a few minutes later when she kicked to say hello. He thought back to the day they had found out it was a girl he had cried, he hadn't been able to control his emotions watching the screen as his baby lay there in front of them her hand up as though she was waving to them.

Holding Laura's hand as they walked out he had been the happiest man in the world. He hadn't been able to contain his excitement dragging her to Tiffany straight away to buy her an _it's a girl _present.

Jake sat up to look at Laura, her eyes were closed although her lips twitched at the corner into a smile as she felt him hover over her. His lips gently touched hers and she opened her mouth allowing him to take possession of the kiss. Her fingers pushing through his damp hair. He felt his pulse quicken as passion overtook him and his exhaustion disappeared as his wife ran her fingers down his back letting him know she was not that sleepy.

Waking in the morning he had reached for Laura but found the bed empty and hopped out to find her. He could hear voices in the kitchen and quickly pulled on his jeans and an old tee shirt. Jules had given a wolf whistle as he walked in much to the delight of Charlie who had tried to copy her. He was off to school and was disappointed to be missing out on moving day. Jake had wanted to keep him off school but Laura had put her foot down saying she was not risking a telling off from the head mistress. The movers had arrived soon after and Charlie had reluctantly left with Ellie. Jules was staying behind to lock up the house. With some things going into Netherfield and some going to storage.

Jake had got Laura into the car cursing silently that he should have changed it so she didn't have to struggle climbing up. But then smiling to himself as he got to admire his wife from all angles as she shifted in the seat.

'What?'

'Nothing I'm just admiring your flexibility. Cant wait to test it out once the baby is here.'

'Hmmm you really have sex on the brain Jake.'

He leaned into the car. 'Nope I have you on the brain my darling.' His voice husky as he dropped a kiss onto her lips. Her giggle infectious as the baby kicked at the same time. 'You see even she knows her Dad is obsessed.'

He stepped back laughing and closed the door. Waving to Jules as he ran to the drivers side. Happiness radiated from them he thought, nothing would spoil this day it was the start of their life in their family home.

Approaching Netherfield the gates were closed as he pulled up to them. He reached for the remote to open them. Laura squealed as they opened. 'When did this happen?'

He smiled as he looked across at her, she looked like a small child clapping her hands together. 'Think they were last week couldn't keep opening and closing the rusty old gates in place. Charlie loves them we spent fifteen minutes here opening and closing them one day.'

'Ha I bet. Do I get a gadget too?' He nodded. 'Yep and well I got you a new car its at the house baby seat an all.'

She slapped his shoulder. 'Jaaake, really what is it, is it a Ferrari? No thats not practical maybe a Volvo estate? No too boring maybe a hummer?'

He lifted a hand and turned it over to kiss her wrist. 'Wait and see Laura.'

He drove slowly through the gates wanting Laura to get a full view of the house as they turned the bend. He stopped the car as they reached the lake and turned the engine off. He slipped an arm around her shoulder pointing to the house.

'We live here now.'

Laura turned a smile on her face and tears building. 'Cant believe it, cant believe any of this. We are lucky eh?'

'We certainly are. I love you and I like you Laura Harrison.'

'Ha ha I love you and I like you too. You are never going to let me forget that are you?' She laughed as he shook his head his eyes twinkling as he smiled back at her. 'Now lets get inside I want to see everything before anyone else arrives. Drive us home babes.'

'Babes?' He raised an eyebrow as he gave her a wink and started the car.

Pulling up in front of the house. He helped Laura out and despite her protesting swung her easily into his arms as he carried her into the house. She punched him on the shoulder as he dropped her onto her feet in the hallway.

'Muppet I weigh a tonne don't think you'll get any sympathy from me when you cant walk tomorrow.'

Jake laughed and took her hand. 'Okay lets do a quick tour so you can tell me if you approve. If you like it, its down to me. If you don't blame Jules.'

'Well, so far I love it, just wish Charlie was here now.'

'You said no remember that.' She nodded and smiled. 'I know just kinda miss him right now.'

Jake reached for her hand and pulled her into the drawing room. They had picked lots of green and creams Laura had wanted to remember Italy in this room and with the sun shining through the tall windows it gave a good impression of almost being back there. It was stunning and they sat together on the sofa admiring their choices. 'We did well eh?' She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. 'We did indeed. Maybe we can hire ourselves out.'

'Hmmm no thanks this has been enough and we still have that whole other side to sort out after the baby. It will take us years to finish it all.'

'Im not in a hurry Laura we can take as much time as we need eh?' She smiled as he pulled her up and reached up to kiss him. Her kiss soft as she touched his lips. 'Thank you for this, for loving me and Charlie. I never knew I could be this happy.'

He wrapped his arms around her. 'Me neither Laura. Its been the best year of my life and thats because of you.'

The next couple of hours were spent wandering around downstairs. Laura had squealed every time they entered a room and there had been much hugging and kissing as they explored.

Jakes study had been designed by Laura and he was stunned when they had walked in. It was his first time seeing it. She had said she needed one surprise for him. Rows upon rows of old books she had found online or in local shops lined the bookshelves. Two big overstuffed sofas sat opposite each other and by the large windows sat a desk that he recognised. 'Is this my Dad's desk.' He had swung towards her in shock as she leaned against a sofa. 'It is Lauren helped me find it. It had been put in storage so we got it down here and I cleaned it up. I thought you might like it here.'

'This is amazing.' Jake walked towards the desk running his fingers over the wood he could feel the nicks that displayed its age. He sat behind it a feeling of emotion washing over him as he remembered the days he would watch his Dad working. Laura was behind him and he swung the chair towards her, he pulled her down onto his lap. 'You have no idea what this means.' He whispered into her hair as he spoke. The emotion in his voice hard to hide.

He reluctantly had let her stand up, she was complaining of her back and so they had headed towards the kitchen. Laura had found a fully stocked fridge so had prepared lunch for them. With the excitement of the morning he had known she would start getting sleepy and rather than have her climb the staircase he had walked her back to the drawing room settling her on one of the sofas so she could nap.

He had been out at the car unloading bags when his mobile had rung. 'Hi Mum everything okay?'

'It will be dear when you open this gate and let me in.'

'Whaat? You are here we didn't arrange this?'

'Jake can we discuss this inside I have a driver listening to my call and well just open the gate please.'

Jake walked into the house and pressed the entry button for the gate watching on the CCTV as the car snaked up the driveway. He walked outside to meet his Mother. He didn't want anyone interrupting their day today he had wanted it to be just the two of them. He shook his head to rid the disappointment he felt and went down the steps to greet Anna.

She stepped out of the car glancing around the grounds and the house exterior as the driver unloaded two bags.

'Erm Mum whats going on?' Jake nodded his head towards the bags. Anna swept towards him wafting Chanel No5 as she kissed him on the cheek. 'I thought I would stay a few days get to see the new house, spend some time with you and Charlie.'

He gritted his teeth as he carried the bags in behind her. He was not happy but she was here now and having an argument to get her out was not going to be good for Laura or the baby. He would just have to grin and bare it for a few days.

'Where is my grandson?'

'Charlie is at school Mum and please keep your voice down Laura is sleeping.'

'Jake I came here to see you and Charlie. You have done a pretty good job of keeping him away from me the last few months. Im tired of it to be honest. Do you have any idea what its like for me to know he is here with you.'

Jake sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't meant to keep them apart he had just wanted to be able to tell Laura in his time about Will and Charlie. His Mother was only hampering the plan if she was around too much.

'Mum its not deliberate we've been busy what with the baby and getting this place ready to move into.'

Anna laughed. 'Oh yes I'm sure you were busy hanging wallpaper everyday.' As she gazed around the study her eyes stopped and narrowed as they fixed on the desk. 'Is that…?'

He nodded. 'Yeah Laura found it in the storage area at the office and brought it here. I only saw it for the first time today.'

Anna had walked over to the desk her long fingers following the same path Jake's had traced earlier that day. 'I'm glad to see it getting some use it was always a lovely desk. I gave it to him you know. Our tenth wedding anniversary he had seen it in some shop in Camden you know how he loved to wander around. I went back the next week bought it had it renovated and had it delivered on our anniversary.'

'Mum erm, is it okay for me to have it. I can get another desk if you would rather have it?'

She shook her head. 'No don't be silly dear. It was nice of Laura to find it. Now is there a kettle in this wonderful house I'd love a cup of tea. Ten minutes later and Jake had a tray placed between them as he poured them both a cup.

'So how is Laura? Baby is okay?'

'She is great, tired complaining of back ache, neck ache you name it actually but we are happy. I mean for the first time I feel happy truly happy. I never thought it could be like this.'

Anna stared at him he could see the shock on her face as she tried to take in his words. 'Jake this was not part of the plan. You were to marry her to get to Charlie he's my grandson I need to know him.'

'Its complicated Mum. I, well I want to tell Laura everything I cant keep this a secret any longer it's not fair on her, on us, on Charlie. To be honest I hate myself for not telling her. I should have done what Jim said approached it from a legal perspective. But I got emotionally involved and now I'm in too deep.'

'What are you saying Jake?'

'What I'm trying to say very inarticulatly is that I want this marriage to work, I want to be a good husband to Laura. A father to Charlie and the baby. So my only option is to come clean and I need to do it before the baby comes.'

'Right so you are just going to tell her? Oh Laura just need to let you know I found out you had my brothers son so I bought the hotel you worked in; In order to get close to you and get custody of him.'

'Mum, please this is not helping. I know I've made a hash of it. The longer it has gone on the worse I've felt but I need to tell her.'

'Jake I wont lose Charlie I've already lost my son, I wont lose his son too. You promised me you would take care of this. You said it would be a piece of cake to get custody of Charlie. I know getting married was extreme but we will have two Harrison's to carry on the family name now. This is important. Its what your father would have wanted.'

Jake stood up and shook his head. 'No Dad would be ashamed of me and what I've done. He would never have let me do this. I don't know what I was thinking it was a harebrained idea in the first place. What the hell was I thinking?'

'Jake dear sit down you are giving me a headache with the pacing back and forth. She will be fine buy her another bauble from Tiffany or something. And once she has the baby she will forget everything that happened.'

'You don't know Laura, loyalty and integrity are everything to her.'

'Fine whatever, just sit down please.'

Jake flung himself onto a sofa looking at the picture frame on the small table next to him. It was a picture of the three of them in Italy. He reached over and picked it up remembering that day as his fingers traced the happy faces staring back at him. He looked up smiling and was stunned to see Laura standing in the doorway. Her face in shock with tears falling down her cheeks. He couldn't move paralysed by fear and wondering how much she had heard. 'Laura.' His voice a scratchy whisper as his eyes locked on hers. Her hand flew up to stop him speaking and she stepped back before turning away.

He heard Anna gasp as she jumped up looking from one to the other unsure what to do or say.

It took him several seconds to gather himself enough to get up and run after her. By the time he reached her she was already in his car the doors locked as he tried to open one. The engine was started and she was driving forward. He ran to the front of the car and placed both his hands on the bonnet calling for her to stop, open the door, let him explain. His eyes pleading with her as he begged her to hear him out. She didn't stop and he knew it was no use chasing her down the drive so he moved out of the way. Laura sped off down the long gravel driveway gravel flying in all directions as she disappeared out of the gates and out of his life.

**_Uh oh what happens now…._**

**_Thanx so much for the kind comments and sticking with the story. _**


	17. Chapter 17

Jules was furious and was letting everyone including the neighbours know it. 'That fucking man, I knew it. I told you Pete didn't I? I knew something wasn't right' Jules charged up and down the garden shouting to herself and throwing a comment Laura and Petes direction every few minutes.

'I'm gonna bloody kill him.'

'No you're not, just sit down Jules. You are giving me a headache so christ knows how Laura is feeling.'

'Sorry I'm just so angry and…'

'Jules please just stop. I cant deal with you right now sit down please.' Laura spoke quietly but it stopped Jules and she walked back to them dropping into a chair.

'So what happens now?' Pete spoke first keen to get a plan in place he didn't know Jake well but even he knew the guy loved her and was probably going out of his mind with worry.

'Ellie has Charlie and has organised to stay with her parents tonight. Charlie's not happy but I told him I will get him tomorrow. And well I need to find somewhere to live the new owners move in tomorrow so my house is out of the question, what a mess.'

Laura closed her eyes leaning her head back on the chair. _How had this happened to her_? She opened her eyes as Jules mobile rang and watched as Jules jumped up her voice cold and abrupt as she spoke quickly to the person on the other end.

Pete sighed as she hung up. 'Jules.'

'What, I was polite I told him she's okay and to fuck off.'

Laura sat up as Jules spoke. 'It was Jake what did he say? He's not coming here is he? I don't want to talk to him. Cant face him.' Her face crumpled as the tears rolled down her face. Jules sat on the edge of Laura's chair putting an arm around her. 'If he knows whats good for him he wont come near me. I cant be responsible for my actions.'

'Jules.' Pete stood up motioning for her to follow him. She stood reluctantly and walked into the house. He pulled her into the hall shutting the door behind them.

'It's not your fight Jules, you cant get caught up in the middle of this?'

'But she's my best friend.'

'Right so support her, don't get into a fight with him. You don't know his side of the story he is feeling a lot worse than her right now.'

'Huh yeah right,'

'Jules. I don't like what he did but he must have his reasons. They are married, she's gonna have their baby in a few weeks. What you need to do is help fix this and get her home.'

'You are joking right?' Jules stepped back spluttering as she spoke. Pete stood in front of her shaking his head, a sigh escaped as he rolled his eyes at her. 'No I'm not its obvious they love each other. Talk to him, listen to what he has to say.'

Jules shook her head walking away from Pete. 'I can't, I hate him for doing this to her and I feel like shit because I orchestrated the start of it. Maybe if I hadn't…'

'What did you do?' Pete looked her in the eye as he leaned against the wall. He knew she had meddled in this and now it was coming back to haunt her. She shook her head and her shoulders slumped as she listened to him.

'Learn a bloody lesson from this don't get involved in other peoples business unless you are prepared for the fall out.'

With that he turned on his heel and headed out the front door. 'I'm going to the pub need some fresh air.' The door was given a resounding slam as he quickly left, leaving her in no doubt how angry he was.

Jules walked back out to the garden and flopped down in the chair next to Laura. She turned to her friend and touched her shoulder. 'Laura?'

'What am I going to do Jules? The baby is due in a few weeks, Charlie how do I tell him, what do I tell him? And if that is not enough I'm homeless.'

Jules took a breath. 'You aren't homeless you have a perfectly lovely house that you drove away from today. Why the hell do you have to move out. I say you go back and tell him to get out.'

Laura closed her eyes feeling tears welling up, the thought of telling Jake to get out seemed so outrageous that she started to giggle. She leaned her head back as she thought about Jules suggestion. 'Hmmmm I like it but I don't want anything to do with Jake right now. I didn't even see upstairs you know.'

'What?'

'I never saw the bedrooms, I was so tired fell asleep on a sofa downstairs. Then I woke up and heard everything. Bloody Anna meddlesome woman I mean what the hell who does this? Why do people think they can behave like this?'

Jules shook her head wearily. 'I dunno kiddo. Rich people follow different rules I guess. I could get him to move out. What am I saying I will tell him to get the fuck out'

Laura eased across her chair gently patting Jules on the hand. 'You're a great friend but I don't think even you can throw Jake out of the house he owns. I just cant get my head around it. I never knew who Charlie's father was. But, why wouldn't you just write me a letter or pick up the phone saying who you are and lets deal with this like adults. Instead subterfuge, lies, secrets. So many secrets. This has all been a lie hasn't it?' She rubbed her stomach. 'And now look at the mess I'm about to have his baby didn't he think that at some point I would find out.'

'I don't think he thought, he probably panicked.'

Laura nodded slowly trying to focus on her friend. 'He will always be there once the baby is born I cant stop him seeing her. Then there's Charlie my head is spinning there is just so much to deal with. I don't even know where to start. I'm tired just thinking about it. Maybe I, well I think I will turn in if thats okay?'

'Of course love's. The spare room is made up there are towels in the shower room and I've put out one of Pete's old tee shirts for you to wear. Its clean I swear.'

Laura stood up slowly and leant down to kiss Jules on the cheek. 'Thanks you're the best.'

'Yeah yeah, try and sleep Laura. We'll sort this out okay.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Laura woke up it was still dark; she looked over at the empty space in the bed wondering where Jake was. For a split second she forgot what had happened and when the realisation of her situation kicked in she started to cry and once she started she found she couldn't stop.

She felt the baby kick and this made her cry more. When she had woken up 24 hours ago she had never thought that she would wake up in Jules house and her life would be a complete mess. It had been the opposite happiness, excitement at a new chapter in her life. What was she going to do? She didn't have parents to help her through this and she couldn't stay with Jules and Pete indefinitely. She needed to formulate a plan. She was good at planning she looked at her watch nearly 5 am. She should get up but she felt tired so tired she closed her eyes

She heard a noise outside the door and knew that Jules was hovering probably checking on her. She held her breath she couldn't talk to her right now. She couldn't talk to anyone. She closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her.

She heard someone calling her it was Jake they were in Italy he was smiling at her as he took her hand tucking it in his. They were so happy anyone looking at them could see it. She felt total bliss as she gazed adoringly at him as they walked. But, then he was disappearing his face moving away from her. She looked down at their hands and saw just hers, she called to him but he didn't respond. She was crying calling for him. 'Jake, Jake where are you?'

'Laura wake up love you're having a bad dream.'

Laura felt someone hover over her. 'Jake I was so scared you were there then not there.'

'Its not Jake Laura its Jules.'

Laura slowly opened her eyes trying to focus in the dim light. She sighed and then began crying as her eyes focused on Jules and the last 24 hours flashed through her mind.

Jules sat down heavily onto the bed and leaned forward to hug her. 'Shhhh it will be okay.' She let Laura cry and just sat holding her. The tears flowed as Laura thought back to yesterday. Jakes face as he stood in front of the car pleading with her to stop speak to him. What would have happened had she done that? Did she care?

After a few minutes she pulled back and leaned against the pillows. 'What am I going to do?'

'Okay today you don't need to think about anything. Im gonna make you a cuppa and some food. You take a shower, get dressed you are not spending all day in bed. Lets not start that Laura you need to get your head straight and then you'll know what to do.'

She nodded slowly and swung her legs out of the bed. Jules helped her up and she padded to the bathroom.

She looked over her shoulder at Jules. 'I need to see him, I need to understand why. But not yet, not until I'm ready.'

Jules nodded. 'I know you do but, if this is going to have a happy ending it needs to be on your terms and well as much as I hate to say it he sounded terrible yesterday.'

'I know I cant get his face out of my head as I drove off. How did I manage to run I just don't know when I've spent the last month waddling.' She laughed sadly and walked away.

Walking downstair thirty minutes later she smelt food and realised she had not eaten much yesterday. Her stomach rumbled and the baby kicked as she sat down at the kitchen table. Jules put a mug of tea and a bacon sandwich in front of her.

'Im starving.' She said as she tucked into the sandwich. Having finished it off she sat back with the mug of tea resting it on her bump.

'So what do I do first?'

'I don't know love. You know you can stay here as long as you like so don't worry about that. But you will need some clothes and stuff. I can go to the house and get anything you need.'

'Right yes I guess so. Charlie will definitely need his toys and clothes. How do I explain everything to him?'

'You don't. Just say Jake is away and you decided to stay here for a few days. The boys can bunk in together so Ellie can have a room and Charlie well we will put a bed up in your room for him. It will be a bit cosy but we'll make it work.'

Laura leant forward and covered Jules hand which was on the table. 'You are the best you know that?'

'Hmmmm i'm not so sure on that I knew there was something I should have researched it myself instead of that this all happened.'

'I don't think anything could've be done this was never going to be contained I mean when you think of it all…. I don't understand how his brother and my sister knew each other and had Charlie.'

'Its bloody bizarre whats what it is.'

'I know but I cant help thinking and I know I shouldn't but did he intend it to get this far? Was the plan just to get Charlie? Was I a complication? He told me that once why didn't I think harder about it all? Maybe I would've seen something.'

'Listen you can dissect this week by week, day by day, minute by minute and still you won't know what is going on in his head. Today don't think about him just rest, your body had a shock and you need to think of the baby and you. I've pulled the lounger out come and sit outside get some fresh air. Charlie will be here soon.'

'What, whats the time?'

'It's nearly 3 you slept all day.'

'Wow I, I didn't realise. I feel exhausted.'

'Course you do. Come on lets go outside and wait for hurricane Charlie to arrive.' As Laura looked up. Jules spoke quickly. 'I spoke to Ellie this morning and she knows where we are don't worry.'

Laura nodded and rose from the table wandering out to the garden she put her hand up to block the sunlight hitting her eyes. No sunglasses she thought as no handbag.

She sat down and swung her legs up closing her eyes as she let the sun wash over her. She wasn't sure how long she laid there as she feel asleep again. She opened her eyes and looked across at the other lounger she struggled to focus on the person sat there. She put her hand over her eyes as she squinted in the sunlight. Stunned at who was sat opposite her.

'Anna - What are you doing here?'


	18. Chapter 18

Anna looked down and smoothed her skirt before she spoke. 'Hello dear, how are you feeling?'

Laura sat up slowly struggling to turn around and face her. 'How am I feeling? Now thats a loaded question? I mean how the hell do you think I should feel? My husband is a liar, I'm about to have his baby, my life as I knew it was a lie. Does that answer your question?'

Anna was looking down the garden as Laura spoke. She took a deep breath she had known this was going to be bad but she needed to fix this.

'Laura I know you must be shell shocked, disgusted at what we have done. But please know that Jake loves you very much regardless of everything that is not a lie if you saw the state he is in today. Well I've never seen him like this.'

'And you think I'm having a good day Anna? I'm homeless, I'm pregnant and I feel a fool. I got caught up in all your secrets. I don't get it why do all of this? I would never have stopped Charlie from knowing his fathers family. I cant get my head around it.' She took a gulp as she finished speaking and Anna could see the tears trickling down her cheeks. She watched as Laura angrily swiped them away.

'I panicked, I didn't know you, I thought I knew best I realise now I was very ill informed in my decisions. I pushed Jake to do this.'

'What do you mean?'

'Everything was my idea Laura. He didn't want to do any of this. Sorry please let me finish.' Anna reached out towards Laura as her face crumpled and the tears fell quickly.

Anna stood up and walked along the terrace letting Laura compose herself.

'Let me explain the Harrison men to you and maybe it will help you understand why we behave like we do.' She looked back at Laura but her head was down so she began speaking.

'I married Jakes father with one intention and that was to have a place in society. I wanted to walk into a room and have people stop and stare. Whisper as I swept past them look at Anna Harrison. It all sounds very grand but really it wasn't it was sad and shallow. I tried to be a good wife I was never the domestic type and when I had the boys I realised I was not particularly maternal. But I need to go back further. I had a terrible childhood my mother abandoned me and my grandparents brought me up so I can identify with the struggles you've had Laura. I admire how hard you've worked to carve out a career and build a home for you and Charlie. I admit I felt very jealous when I first heard of you and saw how happy Charlie was.'

She walked back to the lounger and sat down knotting her hands in her lap. Laura was eyeing her suspiciously she wasn't really making a good job of this she realised. 'I'm not a bad person Laura. I grew to love my husband very much he was a superb businessman. With that came good and bad. I put up with a lot not that he hit me or anything good gracious no.' She laughed softly gazing into the distance. 'But when he had the boys around they were a unit they didn't need me, I was what people say surplus to requirements. Two boys to carry on the family name. I felt unappreciated I was there to host the business dinners, attend the functions everything that came with it but I was lonely. So I forged a life outside of my home. I was very discreet only meeting like minded people.'

Laura's head flew up. 'You had an affair?' Anna laughed softly and turned her eyes on Laura. 'My dear I had several I was lonely my life was empty or so I thought.'

'What has this got to do with me Anna? Its nice of you to spill all your secrets but I'm not sure I need this much detail. Not today.'

Anna nodded and stood up again pacing back and forth on the terrace. 'Jake was a good boy all his life straight A student. We were very proud of him he was independent from the moment he could walk. He certainly didn't need me. He was his father's son sitting underneath his desk for hours watching his father work. But Will ah he was different. Expelled so many times I lost count, in trouble so many times it cost us a fortune to keep it out of the papers. But I loved him so. I loved him more than I loved anything else. He seemed to be more like me damaged, lonely.'

'You damaged huh yeah.'

'I know it must seem strange my dear. I didn't behave or conduct myself as I should have done when we met. But I was afraid of you.'

'Of me why?'

'When I lost Will I blamed it totally on your sister. I know its crazy but what was he doing chasing after her. We will never know what happened that night to cause the two of them to drive drunk, and risk Charles life with their behaviour. I hated everything about your family so of course that included you. I realise now I was very wrong and well I apologise for that Laura.'

She watched as Laura digested the information. 'I'm stunned really don't what to say.'

'Don't say anything yet I'm not quite finished. I need to tell you why we are in this situation today and why it's my fault. I don't know why Jake insisted on buying the hotel but he did it he can be hot headed about some things. He gets that from me.'

'Ya think?'

'Hmmm.' Anna laughed quietly and carried on speaking. 'So after Will died we were shattered of course. My darling boy gone I was devastated at the loss. But then some months later at the inquest they mentioned Emma and Charlie. Well of course that rang alarm bells who was Charlie and so we investigated and of course found you. Our family lawyer wanted to do it all properly although he was furious at Jake for the hotel deal. But, I couldn't, didn't want to take the chance we would lose so I told Jake to marry you.'

'Anna do you realise how crazy all of this sounds?' Laura looked across at her face full of hurt as her eyes locked on hers.

'Now of course I do. But I was terrified I would lose that link to Will. Put yourself in my place Laura wouldn't you do anything to protect your family?'

'I guess so I'm just not as creative as the pair of you. I would have picked up the phone and introduced myself.'

'Yes you're right it could have been so different and then you and Jake wouldn't be apart now.'

She saw Laura wince and jumped up going quickly to her side. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes I just need to stretch out the baby is kicking like crazy today. She must know there is something going on.'

'She's kicking? May I?' Anna's hand hovered over Laura. 'Be my guest.'

Laura had closed her eyes as Anna dropped next to her sitting silently with her hands waiting for the next kick. As it came Laura's eyes flew open and she watched as Anna gasped and tears welled up in her eyes.

'Laura please let me fix this. He loves you so much. I never saw a man so devastated as I did yesterday. He would do anything to make it right.'

The tears fell as Anna sat watching her.

'Does he know your here?' She shook her head. 'His exact words this morning were Mum butt out you've done enough.'

'So why didn't you?' Laura's eyes were accusing, angry as she stared back at her.

'Laura I don't want my son to lose you and I don't want to lose my two grandchildren. So I guess you could say I'm being my normal selfish self. But, you make him happy, content. When I walked into Netherfield yesterday I saw a home. What you did in the study for him was full of love it was all you telling the man you love how important he is in your world. He wont come out of there today. Shut himself away says he's working but he's not. Please talk to him I beg you.'

'I can't not yet. Im too disappointed in him.'

Anna sat back and nodded. 'Right well I've said my piece. The rest is up too the two of you.' She stood up. Her hand dropped to Laura's shoulder. 'I never had a daughter but if I had you would have been perfect feisty, caring and full of love for those she holds dearest.'

'Thanks I think.'

Anna bent down to retrieve her bag. 'I brought some things for you and Charlie clothes etc. Your handbag, phone that sort of thing. Your friend has them.'

'That was kind Anna thank you. I don't know where I will go from here. You have been honest I appreciate that but, it doesn't take away the fact he lied to me he kept secrets and I told him the day we got engaged never lie to me. He was already in so deep by that point. I'm not a bad person it could have been so different. We could have sorted it all out so amicably and now well I just don't know how I forgive this.'

'Laura I don't think you have to forgive we don't deserve that. I think you have to want to have Jake and me and all the baggage that comes with our family in your life. If you can see yourself accepting us for all the flaws well then we might have a chance to be a proper family.'

She watched Laura so far so good. She hadn't thrown her out. Her Rottweiler friend had remained indoors. She had been as open and honest as she could would it do any good? She had no clue but she had had nothing to lose.

'Granny.' She turned quickly as Charlie launched himself at her. Dropping her bag as she hugged him tightly. 'Oh my lovely boy there you are I've missed you.'

She looked over his head at Laura and saw the conflict in her face as she observed the two of them. She stepped back ruffling Charlie's hair as she spoke. 'Now my darling boy I must away but please have Laura bring you to tea soon.'

'Yeah that be fun can we go to the London Eye?'

Anna bit her tongue as she heard the slang word now was not the time for correcting him. 'Of course Charlie anything you want. As long as Laura is okay with it.'

He looked at her and Laura smiled back. 'Of course Charlie Ellie can take you up on the train this weekend. How would you like that?'

'Yay gonna see my Granny.' He ran off singing calling for Ellie as he entered the house.

'Thank you.' Anna retrieved her bag and watched Laura struggling with a fresh wave of emotions.

'Anna he's part of your life just as I am. So lets start afresh with him. You can tell Jake if he wants to see him he can. Its important to me that he is not affected by this. But, I don't want to see or speak to Jake. Not yet.'

Anna nodded. 'Fine message understood. She reached down and hugged her sniffling as she stood up. 'Thank you for letting me see him.'

Laura nodded and leaned back she looked exhausted so Anna took her leave. Walking through the kitchen she was greeted by the icy stare of Jules (again such a silly name she thought). But her husband was perfectly charming and walked her to the car.

'Is he okay?' Pete stopped as they reached the car.

'No he is not. He's a proud man but the way he behaved yesterday was a man broken. Ive never seen that side of him before not when his father or brother died. This is overwhelming for him. He has no clue what to do.'

'Yeah I guessed that. I might call in to see him would that be okay?'

Anna nodded. 'Yes that would be helpful Pete thank you. You're good people.'

'Well okay then I will drop by this evening.'

'Pete, she will forgive him wont she? I mean there is no screaming, shouting from her so surely thats a good sign.'

'I don't know, I've known Laura a long time she is not one to forgive easily. I'll see you later.'

He stepped back as her driver held the door open.

Anna rested her head on the seat and let the tears flow. She had made a lot of mistakes in her life pushed people close to her away. Her sins were coming back to haunt her. She cried for her husband and his wise advice which she sorely needed, she cried for Will and the loss of him in her life, she cried for Jake and the mistakes she had made with him.

Would her confession to Laura make any difference?

_**So there I was trying to upload and my chapter was too long so you get two for the price of one or something like that!**_

**_And I figured we needed to hear what was Anna's story. Thanx for reading everyone. x_**


	19. Chapter 19

'I know what your gonna say so don't say it.' Laura eyed Jules warily as she sat down at the table.

'These people Laura, they are trying to wear you down. Make you think it's not a big deal but it is and you know that right?' Jules face betrayed every emotion she was feeling right now. She was furious at what had happened and couldn't hide it.

Laura nodded wearily. Everyone wanted to say their piece, everyone wanted to offload to her. When the hell could she actually get some peace to think? She needed to get away and have some silence. But where to go and what about Charlie? Should she just leave with him? Could she just leave? He had school she couldn't upset his routine. She realised that quickly.

'Pete has gone to see him.'

'Hmmm what sorry I was miles away.'

Jules humphed and spoke again. 'I said Laura that Pete has gone to see Jake. Apparently he spoke to Anna and she invited him over.'

'Right thats nice I guess.'

'You guess? Seriously Laura what the fuck?'

Jules jumped up and came across to the lounger perching on the edge as she reached over to Laura pulling her hands towards her. 'I want to bloody shake you. What did she say to you? Why have you changed? I wont let you go back to him, you need to make him pay.'

Laura dragged her eyes away from the garden gazing at Jules worried face. She knew that Jules was only looking out for her but even so.

'Jules whatever happens will be my decision. I cant think about my marriage right now I'm still digesting what has happened. But listening to Anna well I cant deny it, its made me think.' Laura watched as her friends disgusted face looked away. She clasped Jules hands as she spoke again.

'I'm making no rash decisions. What he did was beyond getting any sort of forgiveness from me. What they both did actually. But, hearing what she said has made me realise it's not just about me is it? There's Charlie and this one in here. The situation is bigger than all of us.' She nodded to her belly as she finished speaking. Taking a deep breath before she spoke again.

'I'm sad Jules, I'm sad that my perfect life or what I thought was a perfect life has gone to shit. I'm sad that my baby is going to be born into this dysfunctional family. I've been thinking I need to get away for a few days. Get some distance between everything and everyone. Maybe I can clear this fog if I'm on my own.'

'Whaaat where will you go?'

'No idea I just know I need to be on my own. I think maybe I will get Ellie and Charlie checked into the hotel for a few days.'

'No Laura, this is crazy you are weeks away from having the baby you just cant go waltzing off.'

Laura laughed softly, sadly. 'The last thing I can do is waltz anywhere look at the size of me I just need space. You can understand that cant you?'

Jules shook her head. 'I don't understand anything right now. The last 24 hours have been insane. Let them stay here where I can keep my eye on them, at least if Charlie is here I know you'll be back. I'll get the laptop lets see if they have anywhere for _pregnant women who've run out on their husband rentals _available.' Jules stood up and headed indoors her face a mass of emotions but saying no more.

Laura yawned and closed her eyes. 'Great friend you are jus gonna nap for five minutes while you sort that out.'

Pete was let into the house by a smiling Anna and she took his arm as she led him to Jakes study. 'Now he'll be a bear just ignore it. I will make some tea.'

Pete smiled at Anna. 'Don't worry about tea I brought this.' He held up a bottle of whiskey as he knocked on the door and pushed it open. 'Jake okay if I come in?'

Jake opened his eyes struggling to focus as someone called him. He sat up rubbing them as Pete stepped into the room.

'I thought I would check on you how you doing?'

'How'd you think?'

'You look like shit so Im going to say not good. If it's any consolation she is not good either.'

'It's not, it's my fault we are in this situation. I, well I don't know what to do to be honest.'

'I thought as much hence bringing this.' Pete held up the bottle. 'I always find some lubrication like this does wonders for the brain.'

Jake tried to smile but failed miserably. He ran a hand over his chin feeling the stubble scratch his fingers.

'You look like shit Jake. Why don't you take a shower whilst I pour and I'll see if your Mum will rustle us up something to eat.'

Jake stood up his teeshirt crumpled from sleeping in it, his hair unruly from the many times he had run his fingers through it. 'Okay sounds good I'm hungry actually.' He headed towards the door and stopped turning to Pete. 'Thanks Pete I know Laura is your friend and I didn't expect any of you to be kind Lord knows I don't deserve it.'

'Jake we all make mistakes its how we sort them out that defines us. Now go shave you look like George Michael on a really bad stubble day and that is not meant as a compliment.'

An hour later they were sat opposite each other. Two pizza boxes lay opened between them as they ate in silence. Anna failing miserably in being able to provide a decent meal. The whiskey bottle was open and two tumblers were being drunk.

Pete laid his head back on the sofa. 'I'm stuffed. Never get to eat this at home. Jules'd go crazy if she knew I was eating this.'

'I think your secret is safe with me I don't think I'll be talking to her anytime soon. I was pretty good at keeping secrets.' He gave an empty laugh as he glanced into his glass sluicing the whiskey around.

Pete nodded. 'So did you want to talk about it or not? I'm good either way. Getting to drink whiskey and eat pizza is actually a good night for me.'

Jake gave a weak smile which disappeared quickly as he mulled over the invitation. 'What do you want to know?'

Pete reached for the bottle and topped up the tumblers. 'The beginning is always a good place.'

Jake reached for his glass and chinked Pete's. 'Okay so let me tell you about Will.'

Pete staggered as he climbed out of the taxi, reaching into his pocket for money to pay. He pushed notes at the driver as he tried to straighten up but with everything spinning he decided to keep stooping as the world seemed easier to focus on near to the ground. Drinking half a bottle of whiskey had never been a good idea. Opening a second bottle in Jakes study had been a very poor decision….

As he reached the front door the light went on in the hall. The door was opened by a very angry Jules. 'Where have you been all night? Surely not with Jake? She stopped talking and stepped back to look at him. OMG are you drunk?'

He sloped past her heading for the stairs. 'I am drunk darling so wipe that look off your face and help me to bed. I have been on a mission and I think I have a plan.'

'You have a plan? Why am I suspicious of that and whats the plan for?'

'To get Laura and Jake back together of course.'

'Ah.'

He stopped on the stairs and looked down as Jules slowly closed the front door. Walking towards him she gave a sheepish look. 'She's gone I tried to stop her but, she said she was fed up of all of us. Needed to be on her own. Charlie is here though so that means she will come back at some point.'

Pete sank onto the stairs. 'This is not good, okay maybe its good. To be honest I've not got a clue my head is splitting. Need to lie down.'

He looked up at the stairs and crawled up reaching for the handrail to pull himself up at the top. He swung towards their bedroom crashing into the dresser on the landing as he went. As he fell onto the bed he pulled Jules towards him. 'No fifty shades tonight love.' He started snoring almost immediately and Jules pushed him away from her as she climbed back into bed. He could sleep in his clothes for all she cared. She was thinking of following Laura's lead and taking off on her own right now. Listening to the rampant snoring next to her it sounded like a great plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laura woke early and decided that a walk would be a good thing. She walked slowly into the bathroom and looked at the bath with the shower over it. No way she was climbing into that today. She felt big and heavy catching sight of her reflection in the mirror she also looked tired not a good thing.

She had been staying in Primrose Cottage for a week now and the silence was beginning to deafen her. She had hoped the space and solitude would help but all it did was make her miss Jake and Charlie.

After a cup of tea and piece of toast she stepped outside into the morning sunshine. She saw someone walking down the lane as she turned onto it but they disappeared quickly from view. The air was cool against her bare arms and she wondered should she go back for a jacket? Deciding not to she kept walking her pace slow and measured. She felt tired everyday now. She rubbed her belly as she walked talking aloud to the baby telling her about the trees and surrounding countryside.

When she had told Jules she was going away for a few days Jules had made her promise to keep the phone on incase of emergency. Charlie had been non plussed by her disappearance and after his weekend with Anna she felt he had almost forgotten she was not around. Anna was still at Jakes so Ellie and Charlie had spent the weekend there.

Charlie had talked non stop about his new room and the fun they had had over the weekend. He'd said Jake seemed sad and was it because they weren't all together. She hadn't known how to answer so had changed the subject. She felt surplus to requirements he loved Anna so much and vice versa did anyone need her at all?

Reaching the end of the lane she turned to walk back and spotted a man in the distance. It could have been Jake she thought to herself as she watched him walk quickly out of view. Tall and walking with purpose. She looked around her listening for a sound. That was the thing with this village it was so quiet. She'd met a couple of the people who lived close by and judging by the way people looked at her she knew they wanted to know her story. They had looked at her in shock when she said she was on a holiday her baby bump fast becoming a talking point at the village shop when she'd been in.

She reached the cottage and sat down in the garden turning her face up the sun and closing her eyes. Tiredness washed over her, she needed Jake so much to massage her swollen ankles and tell her everything would be okay. But, right now she hadn't a clue what to do. This being alone business had given her the silence she craved but she was no closer to deciding her future than she had been a week ago. A tear trickled down her face as she sat there the hurt and confusion hitting her again like a wave.

She heard the mobile ringing knowing that it would be Jules and pushed open the back door reaching quickly for the phone.

'Good morning Jules.'

'It's me.'

Her breath caught her in her throat as she heard his voice. She closed her eyes picturing him in front of her. His brown eyes gazing down at her as his arms snaked around her waist to pull her close. His lips gently brushing over hers. His body solid as she rested against him safe and secure.

'Laura are you there?'

'I'm here.' Her voice no more than a whisper as she responded.

'Good.' She heard him sign and leaned her head against the door the coolness helping her focus.

'How are you, the baby?' His voice was husky he sounded tired, deflated. She felt the same but she was not about to tell him that. 'I'm fine Jake, she's fine and you?' She tried to sound distant and failed miserably her voice coming out in a squeaky whisper.

'I miss you. I miss waking up with you, going to sleep next to you. I miss everything about you.'

'Thats nice but you should've thought of that before you lied to me.'

'I never lied Laura. I may have withheld information and I'll never forgive myself for what I've put you through.'

Laura sat down on the bench in the garden. She had so much she wanted to say to him, she should be screaming, shouting but the words wouldn't come. She felt sadness, emptiness. She missed him too but she was not going to let him know.

'Right well I guess our definitions are somewhat different.' Was this really her speaking? She sounded cold and distant she didn't want to sound like that it was just coming out that way.

'Laura I know your angry with me and you have every right but we need to talk, when do you think the anger will go?'

'What? Are you being serious? This anger wont just go Jake do you have any idea what I'm going through trying to absorb that everything in my life is fantasy.'

She heard him sigh again.

'Sorry I didn't meant it like that. What I really want to say is when you are ready to talk I'm here. I know I've fucked up. But, please hear me out let me try and explain why I did what I did. I don't want to lose you Laura. This wasn't, isn't a fantasy.'

She was silent her eyes still closed as she listened to what he was saying. What did she want? What did she want to say to him? She heard him take a breath before he spoke again. 'Have I lost you Laura?'

She turned towards the door gazing across the fields in front of her, she should tell him to get lost she knew that. Why would she be interested in what he had to say. But despite everything she couldn't just turn the love off, she couldn't imagine life without him now but…. 'No you haven't but, Im not sure when I'll be ready to see you. I'm disappointed, I feel betrayed. I never expected this from you.'

'I know I'm sorry I never wanted it to go this far and I tried so many times to tell you but…'

'Jake you should've tried harder. I'm tired I don't want to talk anymore okay.'

'Okay. I'll let you go thank you for listening to me and not hanging up. I love you Laura. I know it probably means nothing to you right now but, I mean it. I want to fix this and I'll do whatever you want.'

'Thank you erm, bye Jake.'

She hit the end call button hearing his voice disappear as he said goodbye to her. She sat down on the bench in the garden the tears flowing thick and fast as she dropped the phone next to her. Although it was no consolation to her it helped in some way that he sounded as tormented as she was.

Her mobile rang again number unknown. Please be Jules she thought. She answered speaking quietly. 'Hello?'

'Mrs Laura Harrison?'

'Yes?'

'My names Dan King I work for the Daily Herald care to make a comment about trying to run your husband down when you stole his car last week.'

'What, what do you mean who are you?'

'Im a journalist love so do you want to give me your side of the story? I can make it worth your while. We'll pay a lot for a Harrison story. You'll probably need it with the kid an everything.'

'I, well, no bloody comment.' She hit the end call button and sank back on the bench. She was shaking. 'How did he get my number, how the hell, what now….' Laura stopped as she heard the bell of the front door and wearily stood up walking around the side of the cottage to see who was there.

As she rounded the corner she saw the flash of a camera and heard her name being called.

'Laura did he beat you?'

'Come on Laura just tell us what happened, when's the baby due?'

'Did he kick you out?'

She stood shell shocked unable to speak or move as another camera flash went off in front of her. There were 5/6 people in the garden shoving each other to take photos. Shouting at her, calling her name. She turned quickly not speaking and made for the back garden locking the gate behind her. She grabbed the phone and slammed the kitchen door shut before she went into the hallway.

She couldn't stay downstairs they were knocking at the windows and the front door shouting her name. What should she do? As she reached the top of the staircase she sat down not wanting to be near a window. They weren't going away and were banging on the door now.

She looked at her phone there was only one person she could call and she knew it. She rang his number but he didn't answer. Where was he? Now when she needed him he wasn't there…. Jules, she'd know what to do. She hastily found the number.

'It's me you need to get here quickly there are journalists outside I think they might break the door down.' She began crying as she heard someone shout through the letterbox. 'Hurry please.'


	20. Chapter 20

Jake threw the mobile onto the seat as he leaned against the car. He walked for a few minutes to clear his head before climbing into the car and turning the ignition he slowly out of the lay-by he was parked in. He'd go home for a shower and change of clothes and come back later. He knew what he was doing was wrong, so wrong and if Laura found out well that would probably be it but he couldn't let her stay somewhere alone and not make sure she was safe.

She'd almost met him in the lane this morning when she was walking he had just managed to disappear as she rounded a bend in the lane. Pete had given him the address the day she'd moved in he didn't think she should be there but she had insisted he had told Jake.

So Jake had camped out on the outskirts of the village and was hovering around making sure she was okay. He had noticed today she was walking slowly and seemed tired. He so wanted to go to her but knew that he needed to wait and take this at her pace.

The phone rang and he hit the speaker. 'Jake its Pete.'

'Hey whats up?'

'Listen you need to get over to Laura there are journalists trying to get into the house or something. She's terrified we're on our way, I've called the police. She tried to call you but you didn't answer. But, I figured you'd….'

'I'll be there in five minutes.' He hit the end call button and stopped the car to do a U turn not even checking for oncoming traffic.

He hit the speed dial for Laura's mobile. She answered on the first ring. 'Jake oh Jake where are you I need you.'

'Laura I'll be there in five minutes. I'll hoot the car horn so you know I'm pulling up. Be ready okay.'

'Okay thank you.' He heard her take a gulp as she tried to stifle a sob. He drove like a crazy man to reach the cottage. Tooting the horn as he flung the car next to his car.

At the commotion behind them the journalists turned away from the cottage and seeing Jake made a beeline for him.

'Jake care to comment on why your pregnant wife is living here?'

'Jake whats going on man give us a quote, make a statement.'

'Oi Harrison if my wife was up the duff I'd be keeping her a bit closer to home.'

Jake felt his anger rage up inside him and pushed the man who had made the last comment grabbing him by the collar. 'Why don't you just fuck off before I make you.'

'Steady on mate I'm just doing me job.'

Jake looked around him not sure which one he wanted to punch first he was prepared to take them all on right now. But his attention was caught as he saw the front door opening and he ran towards it. Laura was behind it tears streaming down her face he pushed her gently back and closed the door behind him. He pulled her into his arms feeling her slump against him as she sobbed quietly.

'Laura I'm so sorry sweetheart I had no idea this had got out.'

'Someone saw me leave Netherfield last week they know, how could they know? How could they find me here?'

'I don't know. I really have no clue. But, I'm here now it will all be okay.'

She nodded as she clung to him. He had no idea how they had found her here it was so remote. But if they wanted a story they'd do anything. He heard the noise of the police siren and pulled Laura with him to look out of the hallway window. A car was pulling up and two police officers were jumping out.

'Stay here don't open the door to anyone but me okay.'

Laura nodded and he pushed her down into a chair before opening the front door and calling to the police. He saw a car pull up it was Jules and Pete watching everything going on as the police moved the journalists out of the garden.

'Mr Harrison?'

'Yep I want them all arrested my wife is pregnant they are harassing her.'

'Right well we will need to get her statement, they say they didn't do anything and right now all we can do is move them on. I'll take all their details and take photos of their credentials.'

He stood there watching the journalists disperse and walk away towards their vehicles. He pushed his hands into his jeans pockets and took a breath. 'Right sure, I need to get her out of here though she is terrified.'

'I'm sure she is Sir. Do you want me to speak to her and take a statement now?'

Jake shook his head. 'No give me your number and I'll call you later we live about 30 minutes from here.' He gave a nod of his head and motioned for Jules and Pete to come across the road. As he shook the hand of the police officer the front door opened and Jules walked quickly past him. A look of disdain across her face. Pete stood next to him as he finished talking to the police and walked inside the door behind him.

They found Laura and Jules in the sitting room. Jules looking over Laura's head at the two men. Pete pulled Jake back into the hallway. 'Lets make some tea.'

Jake followed him reaching into his pocket for his phone. 'Lauren yeah yeah not now. I need you to call Bill. We've had a situation press all over the place Laura is staying in. I cant talk about that now' He quickly explained what had happened and flung a look at Pete who was making himself look busy with a box of teabags. He rubbed his chin absorbing the information from her as she spoke back to him. 'Okay I hear you but I want a full team at Netherfield within the hour. I want the house swept and the perimeter checked. Get him to mobilise a team 24/7. Someone knows what has happened. Uh huh. I know Lauren just call Bill okay I'll take care of the rest. Send them down in the chopper I want them there quickly. Lauren just do it. Thanks yes I'll tell her that. Hmmm hang on.' Jake looked across the kitchen at Pete. A worried look crossed his face.

'Pete where is Charlie?'

'He's with the boys at home. I'll call them.' Pete quickly rang home and checked everything was okay. Nodding to Jake that all was fine.

'Lauren I'll call you later. Get hold of my Mother let her know.' He nodded as he ended the call. 'I will Lauren thanks.'

'Pete forget the tea lets get out of here. As long as the press know we are holed up here we're a sitting target.'

He walked back towards the sitting room. Laura looking up as he stood at the door. 'Laura we need to go. We cant stay here.' She nodded but didn't stand up.

'My stuff though?' She spoke quietly as she looked from him to Jules.

Jules spoke quickly. 'Don't worry loves I'll pack it all up and bring it to Netherfield. You're going there?'

'Yes we are.' Jake nodded and spoke quickly as he turned towards Pete and handed him his car keys. 'Can you get Charlie and Ellie and bring them home?'

Pete nodded. 'Of course.'

'It might be an idea for you to bring the boys too and you guys stay over for the night I have no idea where the press might be holed up now.'

Jake saw Jules and Pete exchange worried glances as he left the cottage. The sound of the car roaring off down the lane seconds later as Pete drove off. Jake was leaning against the doorframe suddenly feeling tired he just needed to get out of this place. He couldn't protect her here.

'Laura are you okay to walk out to the car? They've all gone so its safe to go out there.'

'Yes lets just go please.' She stood up and walked across the room to him. Her eyes looking down at the carpet.

He reached for her hand and guided her towards the front door. He saw her handbag and the keys to the car beside them. He picked both up and opened the door. He looked out making sure there was no one there and led her out to the car. Once she was in and the door closed he walked back towards Jules who was stood inside the gate.

'I know you hate me but I love her and no one does this to my family. I will sort it out.'

Jules leaned forward brushing a soft kiss over his cheek. 'Jake you sort the bastards out no one does this to our girl.'

He nodded and turned towards the car. As he started the engine she spoke. 'Jake.'

He looked down at her she was so pale and tiny looking as she sat slumped beside him. 'Laura?'

'Thank you for coming today. I've never been so scared in my life.'

'I know I'm so sorry. I don't know how this has happened.' He reached across the car and squeezed her hand. She caught it as he went to pull it away and held onto it.

'This is all such a mess how do we sort it out?'

'Laura lets not think about that today. We can do that tomorrow. Right now lets get home and wait for Charlie okay?'

She nodded and closed her eyes releasing his hand. He gave a quick wave to Jules who was stood watching them. He drove slowly towards Netherfield trying to gather his thoughts and calm himself down.

He would stop at nothing to find out how the media had got hold of this…


	21. Chapter 21

As Jake pulled off the road to head towards the gates of Netherfield he spotted two cars following him. Realising they were two journalists cars he hit the remote to open the gates willing them to open quickly. As he drove through he stopped to let them close and ensure the cars did not follow him inside. The two cars stopped a few yards away from the gates and men jumped out of each running towards the closing gates camera's flashing as they tried to get photo's.

He watched the click of the gate to signify it was shut and drove forward. Laura looked around as they drove off.

'Who was there?'

'No one.' He replied staring straight ahead.

'It was them wasn't it?' Her voiced shaky and worried as she spoke.

He sighed. 'Yes, but we're safe now a security team is on its way they will scare them off. They wont get near you again sweetheart I promise you that.' He flashed a smile at her hoping it would reassure her. Right now she had the look of a hunted animal. The sooner he could get her in the house the better he would feel. He pulled up outside and Anna came running down the steps to meet them. Her face white as she looked at Laura and then at him. He jumped out of the car and ran to the passenger side opening Laura's door to assist her out. She moved slowly as she climbed out holding onto his hand. He stood back as she looked at Anna and saw the outstretched arms of his Mother. She stepped forward hugging Laura tightly and he felt his throat constrict with the emotion of the moment. Ushering them both into the house he was left alone as Anna walked Laura upstairs telling her quietly she needed to rest. He wanted to follow but realised that he needed to touch base with Lauren and so quickly walked to his study. He hit the speed dial on the desk phone standing with his back to it as he looked out over the gardens.

A hundred thoughts were running through his head right now but all he could think of was she was home and whilst nothing was as it should be he was damn sure there was no way he was letting her out of his sight ever again.

He turned back as Lauren answered her phone. 'Lauren give me an update.'

'Right spoken to Bill. He has a team enroute in the chopper also he has a contact in Kent so they are sending people. They will be there within the next thirty minutes. They will do the perimeter checks.'

'The press are outside the gates.'

'Wow okay I'll relay that to Bill. Laura okay?'

'She will be she's with Mum right now.'

'Your Mum?' Lauren couldn't hide the surprise and shock in her voice as she spoke and Jake gave a wry smile.

'I know right. Maybe something good will come out of this.'

'Hmmmm well miracles happen I guess. Okay let me finish so the sweep team can come later tonight. You want them to start tonight?'

'Yeah I do, I want it all sorted asap.'

'Okay Boss I'm on it. Is there anything else you need?'

'Not sure right now lets keep in touch its been a crap morning so far. What a start to your weekend sorry Lauren to dump all this on you.'

'Don't worry Jake, Laura's okay thats the main thing. Is Charlie with you yet?'

'Should be here soon. Pete went to fetch him and their boys I said they should all stay tonight in case the press find their address. If they can find Laura in that cottage….'

'I know but listen nothing bad happened and she's safe now.'

'Yep she is I need to rethink the security for us now. As much as I hate the thought of it. I'm not taking any chances with my family.'

'I agree Bill said something similar along with words like stubborn and arse.'

'Yeah I get the picture.' He grimaced as he thought back to the rows with Bill the last few months. Knowing he should have listened. 'We need to find out who leaked this to the press.'

'Bill's already on it.'

Jake sat down at his desk leaning closer to the phone. His voice quiet but there was no mistaking the threat laced through his words. 'I want this person in front of me by Monday Lauren.'

'We're doing our best Jake. You just need to take care of Laura and Charlie leave the worrying to me and Bill for now.'

'Okay and Lauren?'

'Boss?'

'Thanks I mean it I don't know what I'd do without you.'

'Yeah yeah save it for the Christmas bonus Jake.' He laughed as he heard her chuckle on the other end.

He hung up just as the door opened of his study opened and Pete poked his head around. 'You ready for hurricane Charlie?'

Jake jumped to his feet breaking into a smile. 'Am I ever where is he?'

As he walked across the room he didn't have to look far with Charlie bouncing into the room throwing himself into Jakes arms. Jake dropped onto his knees pulling him into a tight hug. 'Jake I'm here.'

'You are indeed.' He leaned back looking at him with those identical brown eyes gazing back at him. He felt his heart stir as Charlie cocked his head to the side before he spoke. 'Pete drove here really fast and I wasn't scared at all.'

'You are the best scamp.' Jake stood up slowly picking Charlie up effortlessly and heading towards the door. Pete was hovering outside talking Anna their voices hushed as he approached them. He stopped beside them patting Pete on the back. 'Cheers Pete I appreciate you bringing him home.' Pete nodded. 'Lot of people outside the gates you know that?'

Jake nodded. 'Saw them as we drove in. Security should arrive any minute. Where is Jules?'

'About ten minutes away. I've put the boys through there for now.' Pete pointed to the drawing room.

'We'll sort out sleeping arrangements later right now we are going to see Laura eh Charlie?'

'Yay.' Charlie was giggling as Jake took the staircase two at a time quickly reaching the door to the main suite. He opened the door quietly and looked in Laura was awake and turned her head as they entered.

'Charlie oh there's my boy.' Jake dropped him on the edge of the bed and Charlie crawled towards Laura as she enveloped him in a hug. She looked over his head at Jake giving him a weak smile her face still pale but, looking calmer than earlier. She stretched out a hand towards him and as he leaned forward to take hold of it she pulled him towards her.

He sat on the bed holding her gaze and Charlie looked from one to the other. He pulled back from Laura and linked one arm around each of their necks. 'Hug.' Jake laughed quietly and rolled across the bed towards Laura his arms gathering her and Charlie towards him.

Charlie was clearly delighted to have the three of them back together demanding the hug last as long as possible until Jake fell back onto the bed complaining of achy arms. Charlie settled in between the two of them. When Anna came up an hour later the three of them were fast asleep. Laura held tight in Jakes arms with her head resting on his chest and Charlie curled up between the two of them. She stepped back quickly not wanting to disturb and headed back downstairs smiling to herself at the sweet scene.

Laura opened her eyes taking in the space around her. The unfamiliar room startling her until she remembered where she was. She was lying across Jake and he had his arms wrapped around her she gazed down the bed and saw Charlie cuddled in between the two of them. She moved slightly to stretch and heard Jake take a breath.

'Hey.' His voice a husky whisper as he spoke into her hair. His hands moving slowly across her body in a gentle caress.

'Hey yourself.' She moved away from him and sat up pulling a pillow to support her back. 'How long have we been asleep?'

He looked at his watch. 'A few hours I guess.' He ran his hands through his hair patting it down and leaned back on the pillows letting his head fall back. 'What a day.'

Laura turned her head watching him as he gazed up towards the ceiling. His hands thrown behind his head she knew he was thinking about everything that had happened; She gave a brief thought to the day and gave a slight shudder. He swung his head round. 'You cold?' Shaking her head she spoke quietly assuredly. 'No just thinking about this morning.'

He sat up quickly leaning towards her. 'It wont ever happen again from now on we'll have security this is my fault it happened.' She looked down the bed at Charlie and back to him. 'I don't want anything to upset his life Jake.'

He nodded. 'It won't, it'll be as low-key as possible. But, today it could have been anyone knocking at that door. I'm not putting my family at risk again.'

Leaning back on the pillows Laura closed her eyes and gave a wry smile _my family. _They were a family she knew that today they needed to be together. Seeing how content Charlie was and how terrified she had been she wanted to stay close to Jake. Her body jerked as the baby kicked and she wheezed in surprise. His eyes flew to her face in concern. She reached for his hand laying it flat on her belly. 'Wait.' She said to him holding his hand in place. A few minutes passed and the baby kicked again. His eyes flicked up and he gave a gasp of joy as he looked at her. 'Wow she is gonna be a bruiser thats some kick.'

'I know right.' Laura laughed as she settled back and looked around the room. 'It looks lovely by the way.' He followed her gaze and nodded. 'I haven't slept in here.'

'What?' She gave a quizzical look.

'I couldn't sleep in here I slept in the study.' He gave a sad smile. 'How could I? You weren't here.'

'Well, you had better sleep in here tonight with me Jake Harrison. I've not gone through all this today to sleep in this huge bed on my own.'

His eyes misted over as he listened to what she said realisation of the meaning struck him. He moved closer to her locking eyes. 'Do you mean that?'

Laura watched him as he processed what she said to him. 'Yeah I do. I'm not sure about how we fix all this Jake but I think today I realised we're a family and we need to fight for this.' His arms wrapped around her as he spoke into her hair. 'I will fix this Laura I love you, I love our family and I love our life.'

She gulped back a sob as she heard the words he spoke and tears rolled down her cheeks. Moving in front of her his hands cupped her face and he brushed his lips softly over hers his fingers gently wiping the tears away.

'I need to go downstairs and see whats going on.' He released her reluctantly and laid her back on the pillows. 'You are to stay here. I'll get Jules to bring some tea up to you.'

'Jules is here?' She gave a puzzled look towards the door. 'Yep Pete brought the boys back with Charlie they are going to stay here for the weekend or until we know who told the press where you were.'

Laura nodded remembering them all talking this morning she hadn't really taken anything in at that point just wanting to get out of there. Jake reached down and lifted Charlie up gently positioning him in the space he had vacated in the bed. Reaching for her hand he turned it over and kissed her wrist his eyes darkening as he watched her. Desire flooded her body and she couldn't hide it or stop the groan that escaped her. Charlie stirred and reached his arms up to Jake demanding a hug and he let go of Laura's hand to reach down to the sleepy boy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to gather herself it didn't seem to matter how angry she was her body betrayed her every time.

Jake moved quickly towards the door looking over his shoulder at her before he disappeared. Charlie had moved closer towards her and she snuggled next to him as he fell asleep again. Her eyelids feeling heavy as she relaxed back in the bed.

Jules arrived a few minutes later followed closely by a worried looking Anna. They had two trays filled with sandwiches and a pot of tea. Jules poured a cup as Anna busied herself around Laura puffing up pillows and helping her sit up. Laura realised she was starving having eaten very little that morning. She tucked into the food Jules handed her not speaking until she was finished.

'What's going on downstairs then?' She looked from one to the other as they darted quick looks at each other.

Anna spoke first. 'The press are camped outside the gates but we have a lot of security people here now. Jake has organised for the house to be checked for bugs incase anyone found out what was going via that route. With the amount of workman in and out I guess someone could have managed to pay someone a lot of money to get in here. The good news if there is any is that it wont happen again. Its like Fort Knox now.'

Laura sat quietly watching Anna as she spoke thinking back to the last time she had seen her when Anna had bared her soul and asked for understanding, forgiveness. She looked down at Charlie who was still fast asleep.

'So for now we stay here then?' She looked at Anna who nodded back. 'We are safer here than anywhere else. Jake doesn't want the boys going outside as one of the papers sent a helicopter over the grounds earlier.'

'Wow really? This is just crazy I mean we are basically prisoners.'

'Worse places to be holed up.' Jules spoke as she sat on the edge of the bed.

'I'm sorry you've been dragged into this Jules. I didn't think.' Laura's eyes welled up as she looked across at her friend. Jules replied softly. 'Don't be silly this is like a big adventure. I told you it would never be dull with Jake around didn't I? The boys are delighted they have movie channels galore in the cinema room they will be in there hours. It's all good.' Jules looked tired the situation was affecting everyone.

Anna walked towards the bed and sat on the other side her hand reaching out towards Charlie as he woke. He lay there rubbing his eyes as he looked at the three women finally stopping at Anna. 'Granny good.' His arms stretched out and Anna leaned forward pulling him onto her lap her face breaking into a smile as he reached up to kiss her before settling and snuggling into her.

'He adores you Anna. I'm glad.' Laura watched as Anna registered the comments. 'I feel blessed he is perfect. I don't think I ever want him to grow up I love this age when they still want to sit on your lap and cuddle. It goes too fast.'

Jules had stood up and was gathering the cups and plates placing them back on the tray. 'When he wakes up properly send him down to me and I will get him something to eat.' Laura nodded as Jules made her way out of the room. Looking back towards Anna who sat quietly her arms wrapped around Charlie.

'I love the smell of his hair. You never forget these things I still remember Jake and Will's.' She smiled at Laura as she spoke.

'I know, there are mornings when he comes into my bed for a cuddle and I love listening to him falling back to sleep as his breathing settles, that whole snuggling with each other. Its what its all about isn't it?' Anna nodded continuing to observe Laura as she lay back in the bed. 'I feel like I should be up doing something now.'

'Hmmm I'm not sure thats a good idea my instructions from Jake are that you are to stay in bed he doesn't want you upset any further. Take it easy maybe a shower or bath and then watch some TV. Apparently there is a TV in this room.'

Laura laughed. 'Despite my protesting there is. He said we needed it so we could all cuddle up and watch Disney movies together. I know it was really so he could watch Match of the Day on a Saturday night. There is a switch somewhere and the screen drops down.' She moved across the bed reaching behind the headboard and pressing something. The screen appearing and dropping silently into place. The remote was found and she switched the TV on flicking through the channels until she found a movie. Anna stood and moved onto the bed resting against Jakes side as she kicked off her shoes. Charlie still cuddled into her as they settled down to watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake was stood in his study trying to absorb the information Bill was relaying down the phone. 'It cant be true you must be mistaken. There is just no way?'

'I'm afraid not Jake my sources are 100% on this and they've never let me down before. Remember when we had that leak in the Paris office and…'

'Bill I get it they are trustworthy I just don't know how this happened or why?' Jake sat down at his desk dropping his head into hands the shock of the information blindsiding him. Running his fingers through his hair he looked up as there was a light knock and the door opened.

'Bill let me call you back.' He hit the end call button and beckoned Jules in. She was carrying a tray and brought it over to the desk.

'Jake you need to eat something I've made you a sandwich and a coffee.' She smiled too brightly at him as she placed the cup in front of him.

'Jules sit down please.' Jake's eyes narrowed as he gazed at her. He knew as she sat down that Bill was telling him the truth. Her eyes couldn't hide it.

'You've been a busy girl Jules care to tell me what the fuck you've done?'

**_Well I bet you didn't think it would be her eh? Thanx as always for the kind comments._**

**_Hope you've enjoyed this story so far. We are almost there…._**


	22. Chapter 22

Jules sat silently looking down at her hands sitting in her lap. She took some time to compose herself and raised her eyes looking directly into Jakes across the desk. 'Not a clue what you're talking about Jake.'

She watched him as he fought to hold back his emotions the anger all to prevalent in his behaviour. He spoke quietly as he watched her his eyes dark, his hands resting on the desk clenched so tightly together. She wasn't sure if he was going to shout at her or hit her right now he looked pretty unpredictable. 'Jules there are two things you should know about me. One is I never let anyone get away with trying to damage my business.' He stopped talking and watched her. She felt her composure beginning to waver his eyes had not left her face and the worrying feeling she had was washing over her entire body. She spoke quietly. 'And the second?'

'I'm glad you asked that, the second is I never let anyone do anything that places my family in danger. You have done something that placed my wife and unborn child in grave danger today.' She shook her head laughing nervously. 'Like I said no idea what you're talking about.'

She jumped as he banged his fist on the table her eyes jumping to his face. 'I should have mentioned a third. I really detest people who think I'm stupid. Do you think I'm stupid Jules?' She shook her head whispering. 'No of course not.'

He nodded and his body relaxed slightly. 'Okay so why don't you just tell me who and what so I can try and sort these vultures out.' She shook her head. 'Jake I, I really don't know what this is about.' Jake stood quickly turning his back and looking out over the garden. She watched him as his head dipped and heard a sigh before he turned back again. Leaning against the cabinet below the window he watched her not speaking. His long legs stretched out in front of him as he gazed at her. 'I'm tired of games Jules this has been a bad enough day as it is don't drag it out any longer than necessary. Just tell me the truth.'

'You're a fine one to mention truth in a sentence after everything you put Laura through.' He nodded thoughtfully and took his time before responding. 'I'm a man with many flaws I never said I was perfect but I love my wife and I am trying to fix what I did. Why don't you tell me what you did so we can fix it.' Jules didn't react or respond she darted a look over her shoulder should she just leave? She wasn't a prisoner here she could go home right now there was nothing more she wanted than to get out of here. She looked back at him he hadn't moved nor had he taken his eyes off her.

The door of the study swung open and Pete strode in. 'Jake the security team need to speak to you.' He stopped as he saw Jules and looked from one to the other realising the tension that was hanging in the air. 'Whats going on?' Jules never spoke just dropping her head again. He was going to go crazy she knew that.

Jake spoke first. 'Pete I'm sorry but my head of security just called me with the name of the person who leaked this to the press.' Pete sat down heavily on the sofa knowing instantly by the demeanour of both who it was. 'Jules?' She didn't move. 'Julia look at me now I'm not kidding I will walk out this door and keep walking if you don't.' She turned slowly tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Pete dropped his head into his hands. 'Jesus why would you do this to Laura she's your best friend. I told you to stay out of it didn't I?' She nodded as the tears kept falling. He stood up and walked across the room dropping to his knees in front of her his face pale and pleading. 'Right you need to tell us what you've done.' She nodded again and began speaking. 'I was so angry at you.' She looked at Jake through her tears. 'I just wanted them to give you a hard time you deserved it after everything you did to Laura.'

He didn't speak but gave a nod as she looked at him. She turned back towards Pete as he coaxed her to carry on speaking. 'I was coming out of the hotel about a month ago and there was a man outside looking around. Said he was writing a piece on country hotels so of course I gave him the tour and when we had finished he started asking questions about you.' She nodded towards Jake. 'I just said you were getting ready to move locally and about the baby and stuff. He asked some more questions and then left. About a week later he rang me with more questions this time they were about Laura and he said his editor had decided to have him write a piece on your love story. I thought it all sounded very romantic. He made it appear that way.'

Pete leaned back on his haunches and looked up at Jake. They appeared to have some sort of unspoken code she decided as Pete turned back to her again. 'Give me the name Jules of the journalist.'

'Its Dan King he works for The Daily.'

'Herald.' Jake finished the sentence moving towards the phone on his desk and punching in some numbers. He turned away from them both and spoke quietly giving the name to the person on the other end. She sat there numb looking at Pete. 'I told you a long time ago to stay out of other peoples business. This was too far Jules. I don't even know you right now.'

Jake hung up the phone and walked around the desk he sat on the edge his arms folded as he looked down at Jules. 'What else did you tell him?' She gave a pleading look to Pete but he had stood up and gone towards Jake talking quietly to him before turning back to Jules.

'He called me a few days ago Laura had gone to that cottage and I was so damn angry I wanted to hurt you Jake. You deserved it. You treated her like dirt and well you don't deserve her.' He stood watching not speaking. Pete flung his hands up in the air as he walked around the room. 'You've pulled some strokes in your time Jules but this, this is unacceptable. I just don't know what you were thinking. Laura could've been hurt do you know that?' She nodded miserably aware now of the impact of her actions. 'I'm sorry I never thought they'd follow her it was Jake they said they wanted. I thought they would follow you around a bit.' She broke down sobbing uncontrollably just as Laura walked into the room.

'Jules what on earth is going on?' She hurried across the room to her friend and tried to hug her. Giving the two men watching a stern look. Jules shrugged her away and stood up. 'Im not sorry for what I did you deserved it Jake. But I am sorry for what they did to Laura I didn't know that would happen.' She turned quickly and left the room Pete looked at both Jake and Laura before hurrying after her. He stopped at the door. 'Jake we'll go if the press hound us at home well we bloody deserve it after this.' Jake nodded slowly and spoke quietly. 'I think it might be best to go for all our sakes.' Pete nodded and left the room.

Laura turned towards Jake. 'It was Jules?' He nodded a grim look on his face. 'I'm really sorry seems it was a way to get back at me Lord knows I deserve it but you. God if anything had happened to you I'd never forgive myself.' He looked down at the carpet a shudder ran through his body at the thought of what if. Laura walked over to him her arms winding around his waist as she leaned against him. 'I'm fine Jake we're all fine. She made a mistake we all make them eh?' His arms dropped to his sides before he reached out and pulled her closer. His head came down and his lips brushed over hers he pulled back speaking quietly. 'I will never let anyone hurt you, you know that don't you?' She nodded. 'We're all fine Jake; Anna, Charlie you and me. Oh and this little one too.' He smiled down at her his body relaxing as she spoke softly to him. 'I'm going to find Jules and end this. I don't want you getting upset anymore it's not worth it Jake. Lets focus on us, Charlie and our baby now.'

She reached up to stroke his face. 'Jake?' His mind was whirring but he stopped and looked down at her. 'Yeah ok I understand.'

'Whats happened has happened okay?' She reached for his hand squeezing it gently. 'Its time to let it all go Jake the secrets, the fears, the anger. I want a fresh start for all of us.' Jake pulled her back as she went to walk away his lips touching hers again. 'I don't deserve you.'

She gave a throaty laugh as she settled back into his arms. 'No you don't don't ever forget it okay especially around my birthday, christmas.' The rest of her sentence was quashed as Jake pulled her tight into his body and his lips sought hers again…

Pete was climbing into the car as Laura appeared at the steps of the house waving to get his attention. She came down towards them stopping at the passenger side where Jules was sitting. She tapped on the window and Jules hit the button to open it.

'Come back inside Jules please.' Laura's face was soft and kind as she leaned in towards her best friend. 'I cant Laura I'm so ashamed will you ever forgive me?' Jules turned and gazed into Laura's face. 'Come inside please I don't want you guys going home I'd feel better if you all stayed here until Jake sorts everything.' She looked across the car at Pete who was leaning in from the driver side.

'Jules?' Laura's voice was pleading as she spoke. Jules nodded slowly and reached for the door handle. Pete called the boys to get back out and they hot footed it up the steps bewilderment on their faces at the scene being played out. Laura placed an arm around Jules waist as they walked slowly up the steps together. Jake was inside the hallway with Anna who was gazing at everyone with a quizzical look.

'Anna, Jules and I are going to prepare some food and then we are all going to eat together. Care to help?' Anna quickly scurried after Laura. 'Of course dear.' She had no idea what had happened but was not about to ask anyone anything.

Jake said nothing as the women walked towards the kitchen staring after them as they disappeared from view. Pete appeared at his side and slapped his back. 'Lets get a drink Jake I don't know about you but I'm about ready for one.' Jake nodded and gave a wry smile. 'Good plan you head in and pour I just need to do something.' He ran upstairs to Charlie's room lurking outside hearing the three boys chattering to each other as they played some xbox game. Ellie obviously taking the role of referee as she called out instructions. He headed back downstairs to the study and found Pete lounging on a sofa with a tumbler in his hand. He sat opposite and picked up the glass poured out for him. He gave a nod of the glass towards Pete. 'Saluti.' Pete smiled and tipped his glass. 'Good health.'

They sat in silence for several minutes until Pete spoke. 'So what happens now?' Jake gave a sigh as he spoke. 'My people will handle it we know this guy well he's always digging for dirt. I will issue a statement Monday to the press if they want it its there. But we'll stay put they cant get in and we have plenty of security around the grounds etc.' Pete nodded. 'And Jules what happens to her?' Jake raised his eyes and leaned forward. 'Nothing Pete its done we've all made some stupid mistakes. If I had approached this differently well we probably wouldn't be sitting here now. She's been the closest thing to family for Laura so we move on focus on the future.'

Pete closed his eyes leaning back on the sofa. 'Well, then top up the glasses mate seems like we have something to celebrate.' Jake reached for the bottle and poured. 'Not sure there is much to celebrate with half the English press camped down the road.' Pete gave a smile before speaking again. 'Oh Jake you've not been married as long as me take this as a celebration its quiet no kids, no women just you me and a bottle of whiskey. That my friend is a good result.' He took a long swig from his glass settled back on the sofa and gave Jake a thumbs up. Laughing Jake adopted the same position and sank back into the sofa.

Laura shushed the group seated around the table as she raised her glass of water. 'Everyone in this room is family we have our good days and we have our bad. The past is done we look to the future now. So lets raise a toast to tomorrow a fresh start for all of us.' As she looked around the table at Ellie, Pete the boys, Jules, Anna she was grateful to have these people in her life. People who loved her and supported her and maybe they weren't perfect but who was? Her eyes settled on her husband they had been through so much but she loved him and he loved her that was enough right now. Jake jumped up from his chair and came to kneel beside her whispering into her ear. 'I love you and I like you.' She giggled and touched his cheek. 'Ditto.'

They were going to be okay she just knew it….

xxxxxxxxx

'She's perfect Laura just perfect I can't believe how big she's getting.' Jules leaned over the cot before coming back to the sofa and sitting down. 'Where's Jake?' Jules cast a glance towards the door. Her relationship with Jake was healing slowly she'd realised getting involved in other peoples business had consequences and had learnt her lesson. Pete had forgiven her but it'd taken a lot of work and _Fifty shades of Grey _had helped enormously.

Laura stretched and yawned. 'Oh he had to go into town to the office. He'll be back tonight. Don't tell him but its kinda nice to have some peace.' Jules gave a surprised look. 'Oh I don't mean it like that, he's amazing changing nappies, getting up in the night seriously he cant leave her alone. She is going to be one spoilt child, already got Daddy running rings around her.'

Jules laughed loudly. 'Oh boy wait until she's 18.' Laura smiled back at her friend glad to see the recent tension dissipating. 'He's been fantastic though really I couldn't ask for more.' The door opened and a young girl appeared with a tray. Laura beckoned her forward. 'Thanks Kate.' She pointed to the table and the tray was duly placed there before the girl disappeared again.

Jules had met her when she arrived and had vaguely recognised her. 'Where do I know her from?' Laura responded with a giggle. 'Well, don't tell Brian but she was one of the girls that used to come in for big events and help out. I always liked her and Jake said we had to have some help so I thought she'd be perfect. She's turned out to be a real treasure.'

'And where is the wicked mother in law?' Laura gave her Jules a playful nudge as she spoke. 'Anna was here until this morning she went back with Jake. She has been a godsend Charlie loves her around so its been great.' Jules gave a snort as she poured the tea. 'Words I bet you never thought you'd say eh?' Laura laughed. 'Ha for sure but she is okay well okay in small doses I guess.'

'What a year eh?' Jules rolled her eyes as she smiled at her friend. 'I know right you couldn't make this up.'

Jake drove through the gates and gave a wave to the security guard inside. Since the press incident he had kept security 24/7 on the grounds. No way would anyone ever get near Laura again. He parked in front of the house looking upwards at the starry sky as he walked up the steps. Delighted to be home although feeling worn out he took the stairs two at a time once inside. He walked quickly to a bedroom and peeked inside Charlie was fast asleep one leg hanging out of the bed just as Will used to sleep. He closed the door softly and walked along the corridor stepping into the bedroom of his daughter. As if she had been waiting for him her brown eyes opened wide looking up at him from her cot. 'Hello Emma you been waiting for Daddy?' A gurgled response was given as he reached in and picked her up sitting down in the rocker watching her fall asleep.

He walked quietly through the house and found Laura asleep in their bed not wanting to wake her he headed into the bathroom taking a quick shower. He crawled into the bed beside her exhaustion washing over him it'd been a long day. Coming home to his family made the time away worth it. A hand flitted over his stomach coming to rest on his hip as Laura rolled across the bed towards him. 'Hey.' He reached for her warm body and drew her towards him. 'Hey yourself.' She moulded herself around him and he sighed his body relaxing as he felt her close. 'So is it done?' He nodded in the soft light. 'It's all done.'

'Wow so what do you do now then Mr part-timer?' He laughed softly as his lips found the hollow at her neck. 'Oh I don't know any suggestions?'

'Hmmmm I've got a few but I'm just wondering if you know what date it is today.' He pulled back to gaze into her face. 'Date have I forgotten something? Your birthday no thats not it did we have something happening today?'

Laura touched the side of his face and let her fingers trail down her eyes shining in the soft light. 'Oh Jake its six weeks so we can….'

'Oh that date.' He moved across the bed to cover her body pining her down. 'How could I forget that?' His lips found hers his hands skimming across her body caressing her soft skin. A moan escaping from him as he felt her body react to his touch.

'You should've called me I would've left the office much sooner.' He smiled down at her the light from the lamp catching the gold flecks in his eyes. She pulled his head down towards hers smiling as their lips met. 'All good things come to those who wait.'

xxxxxxxxxx

**_Well, my dears we are nearly there. Epilogue will conclude this story very soon._**

**_Thanks so much for staying with me on this. _**

**_I have appreciated all the feedback and lovely comments you are all fantastic!_**


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue

As the car pulled up outside the Ritz Jake reached for Laura's hand and gave it a squeeze. He knew she was dreading tonight she'd complained for days about what was coming up. But, she hadn't said she wouldn't come and that meant a great deal. She looked over at him smiling brightly she touched her necklace as she smoothed her dress the same diamond necklace Jake had given her five years ago today.

'Okay Harrison lets do this.' She grimaced as she looked at him.

'Listen it'll be great, we'll have a blast the kids will love it. Charlie's been talking about it for days and have I told you how much I love you and I know you like me.' He gave a cheeky grin as he caught her indignant glare. He went to speak again but she put a hand up to stop him speaking.

'Stop!

Your Mother told the children they would be getting presents so of course they couldn't wait to go. Five years ago you told your Mother she could throw us a big party. No don't give me your big puppy eyes look it doesn't work on me anymore I'm immune. You let her do it and probably 500 people are waiting for us in there I should kill you.'

Jake looked across at his wife as she sat staring at him her face furious but her eyes laughing as she spoke. He loved her so much and never a day went by when he didn't realise how lucky he was to have found her, the last few years had been amazing. To think after everything they'd been through to still be so happy and in love was a testament to her no doubt about that. They were blessed to have two beautiful children he looked at her rounded stomach and smiled their family was still growing. He reached across and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear leaning towards her he captured her lips and was greeted with her sigh of longing as their lips connected. Her hands pulling him closer by the collar of his jacket as she deepened the kiss her tongue darting into his mouth exploring.

Five years of marriage and he still couldn't keep his hands off her, right now he wanted nothing more than to find a room and get her naked but, he knew his Mother would't tolerate that. Slowly he disentangled himself and pulled back a regretful smile hovering over his lips.

'And 4.'

'Oh my God woman you're killing me. Stop.' He burst out laughing as she wagged a finger at him he grabbed it bringing it up to his lips they smiled at each other as the driver opened the door. Jake hopped out and took Laura's hand she stepped out leaning on him as she straightened up. She was eight months pregnant and to him she had never been more beautiful, more desirable. They heard voices and turned to see Charlie and Emma running towards them Charlie flinging himself at Jake as Emma stood waiting for him to pick her up.

'Dad you wont believe what Granny got me.'

Jake smiled ruffling Charlies hair as he looked over at Laura's annoyed face. 'Okay scamp tell me what is it.'

'An electric scooter and its got my name on it.' She says I can take it when we go to Italy.'

Jake laughed. 'Is that right well, if Granny says that you know she means it.' He could see Laura wanting to speak but stopping herself as Charlie carried on talking quickly. Emma cuddled into his neck. 'Kiss Daddy.'

'Of course Emma sorry naughty Daddy forgetting that. How's my special girl?' Emma gave a giggle as Jake blew kisses into her neck. He reached across to Laura gently pulling her towards him. 'Harrison hug everyone.' Charlie threw his arms around them both as he joined in. Jake looked across at Laura and blew her a kiss unable to connect with her mouth with Emma in between them.

'I like Harrison hugs Daddy.' Emma looked earnestly up at her father as she said it. Jake leaned down and whispered to her. 'Me too Em.' They pulled apart reluctantly and Jake looked past their little group Anna was hovering close by she looked nervous not sure whether to come forward or not, Charlie turned and called her she walked towards them slowly.

'Laura darling you look exquisite that necklace is so beautiful I always like to see it on you.' Anna smiled down at Laura as she gave her a hug.

'Thanks Anna you look lovely too.' Anna blushed and ran a hand down the Chanel dress she was wearing. 'Oh this old thing I found it at the back of the wardrobe.' Jake spluttered in shock there was no way his Mother would be in an old dress. He looked across at Laura who was mouthing to him to shut up.

'Now come on lets go inside. I'm afraid Jules and Lauren have insisted on a surprise I had nothing to do with it I just want to get that out now.' Laura gave a look of concern as Anna spoke and Jake gave a wink . 'Don't worry sure it'll be fine.' He gave a short laugh as he finished speaking Laura felt anything but calm thinking about a surprise the two of them had been involved in. Why had she agreed to this night? Looking at Anna so happy she knew how much it meant to her so said nothing.

'Granny, Granny.'

Anna looked across at Emma who had her arms outstretched. 'Harrison hug.' She pulled Anna forward and Charlie darted back putting his arms around her too. 'Come on Mum squeeze in. 'He clutched at Laura and she stepped forward laughing Jake reached a hand out and found Laura's his eyes twinkling as he said. 'Gotta love a Harrison hug people.'

Laura breathed in Anna's scent as they all hugged she'd worn Chanel No 5 all her life she'd told her once. To Laura it epitomised everything about Anna classic and posh. As they broke the Harrison hug Anna reached for Laura's hand and proceeded to tell her about the party as she led her into The Ritz. 'Now darling its just a few of our closest friends I'm sure you will love it.'

Laura looked over her shoulder trying to catch Jake's eye but he was kneeling down talking to Emma. Charlie arrived by their side. 'Oh Mum wait until you see who is here.'

'Charlie.' Anna spoke sharply letting him know to keep quiet and Laura began to panic. They'd been through a lot the last few years and she'd made sure that Anna was included it hadn't been easy the Harrison people had a wild streak and she'd become the family peacemaker over the years four of them with the same headstrong behaviour was exhausting. Charlie so like Jake and Anna said growing more like Will everyday. Emma such a daddy's girl who got away with everything she was going to be a terror as she grew up Jake was a soft touch around her. But life was good they were a very happy family and she felt blessed and contented.

Anna moved quickly as she pulled Laura through the hotel. Charlie was on the other side of Anna and Laura zoned out as the two of them carried on talking. She was dreading tonight eight months pregnant feeling like a beached whale and having to spend the evening with a group of Anna's friends. People she didn't know, had nothing in common with. They paused outside the door and she felt Jake slip his hand into hers as he bent down brushing his lips across hers.

'Okay lets do this'. Laura took a deep breath and signalled to Charlie to open the door to The Music Room. _Hundreds of people stood behind there _Laura thought sooner I get in sooner it will be over. She stepped through the door but didn't see hundreds of people. The room was much smaller than she had envisaged, she saw everyone from 'The Kentish' and they all began clapping and cheering as she walked in Jules came over and hugged her.

'Whats going on Jule's I don't understand.'

'Anna wanted to recreate your wedding day so everyone is here. I don't know how the old bat did it but she did she did everything Lauren and I were a bit redundant to be honest.'Laura looked around the room her eyes brimming with tears she turned to Anna and stretched out her arms hugging her mother in law. 'Anna this is amazing I'm stunned. Thank you.'

Anna wiped tears from her own face. 'I wanted it to be special something we will always remember.'

xxxxxxx

Jake twirled his wife on the dance floor to Billy Joel he was singing in her ear as they swayed in time to the song.

'What a night eh?'

'I cant believe it all the old gang from the hotel its like a dream I'm astonished seriously.'

Jake smiled as he pulled her closer. 'She did this for you Laura.'

'I know I really expected 500 strangers and this has been the opposite just a truly magical evening.'

'It's not over yet we have a suite upstairs and Ellie and the kids are across the hall.' Jake whispered into her ear and chuckled knowing that Laura would be asleep in minutes cuddling a pillow. She stopped dancing and pushed him backwards her face pale. 'Jake it's definitely not over I didn't want to say it earlier but erm, I'm definitely in labour and I think we should go to the hospital now.'

Jake jumped back. 'No it cant be happening he's too early.' One look at Laura's face told him otherwise and he began searching the room for Lauren, he signalled to her to get the car and put his arm around Laura to guide her out. As people realised what was happening more cheering and whooping ensued. Charlie ran over to them closely followed by Anna, Ellie having taken Emma to bed a couple of hours earlier.

They stood outside waiting for the car to be brought around, Jake holding onto Laura's hand as she stood trying to control a contraction her face contorted in pain. There was much discussion about Charlie and Emma with Anna telling them not to worry she was here and in control.

Jake got Laura into the car and ran around to the other door waving to the crowd who had come out to see them off. He did her seatbelt up and fell back against the seat taking her hand in his. 'Here we go again' Laura laughed at his words. 'We always have a bit of drama eh?' He took hold of her hand as he grinned at her and nodded his excitement evident as he watched her. 'Drama is our middle name.'

As they drove away from The Ritz and headed towards the hospital she reached over taking his face in her hands, kissing him softly as she whispered.

'I love you and I like you.'

Smiling he responded quietly. 'Ditto.'

**_So there we have it the final chapter in the Harrison world - I do love a happy ending._**

**_Thank you to everyone who has read this I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the lovely reviews thru-out. _**


End file.
